Apostando X Amor
by M00n-StAr18
Summary: El solo hecho de hacer un pequeña apuesta transforma indudablemente las vidas de las personas, pues bien entren y lean como dos rubias, un guapo cantante y un apuesto arquitecto comienzan con este juego donde no se sabrá si es un premio o un cambio de vida. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

El solo hecho de hacer un pequeña apuesta transforma indudablemente las vidas de las personas, pues bien entren y lean como dos rubias, un guapo cantante y un apuesto arquitecto comienzan con este juego donde no se sabrá si es un premio o un cambio de vida. Universo Alterno.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

La hermosa rubia de ojos azules se detuvo al estar ya frente a la puerta del estudio de grabación, suficiente había tenido con ser ella misma quien fuera por su vestuario directamente a la boutique que los patrocinaba como para que ahora la asistente de producción no recordara donde lo había dejado, faltaba muy poco para comenzar con la grabación y ella simplemente no podía salir con cualquier cosa, su vista se fijó en la única puerta donde no se les había ocurrido, el camerino, respiro profundamente al ver a la asistente muy ocupada, si no estaba ahí tendría que resignarse a salir así como iba pero al menos sí tendría que estar maquillada y peinada.

-En lo que encuentran el vestuario deberían comenzar a arreglarme... –dijo al entrar al camerino sin darse cuenta que ya estaba ocupado por alguien más–

-Es perfecto... –sonrió la joven entusiasmada mientras se daba una vuelta para ver todos los ángulos de su vestuario– ¿No crees que me queda un poco ajustado de aquí? –Mostro a la que ahora sería su asesora de imagen– Sabes que, Igual no importa esta hermoso... –se respondió ella misma– Vaya tengo buen tiempo para ir a peinado y maquillaje... –simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír, ese era su día para brillar y nadie la detendría de ser la número uno–

-Ah lo siento... –estaba a punto de salir cuando aquel conjunto se le hizo conocido– disculpa, ¿de dónde tomaste esa ropa? –Pregunto acercándose a la joven rubia–

-¡¿Perdón?! –no era que no hubiera atendido su pregunta, si no fue el modo en que lo dijo y como se acercó a ella– Es mi vestuario para salir a escena... –Volteo a ver a su asesora un segundo para después voltear a verla fijamente, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de verla tan cerca desde que llego al canal– _Vaya así que ella Serena Tsukino, es muy linda_ –pensó con cierta reserva de admitirlo– Se me ve muy bien, ¿no lo crees? –sonrió–

-¿Tu vestuario? –Pregunto con sarcasmo– vaya debiste batallar mucho para encontrarlo ¿no?, lo siento mucho pero esa ropa es mía... además... ¿salir a escena?, ah ya veo... –sonrió cruzándose de brazos– eres la nueva.

Al escucharla decir que ese vestuario era de ella negó con una sutil sonrisa, era imposible aquel vestido le favorecía para brillar como necesitaba esa noche y no se lo quitaría, después de todo no había sido su culpa– Mina Aino... –extendió su mano con una dulce, animada pero "falsa" sonrisa– Serena Tsukino verdad. Tú me presentaras esta noche, tal vez la última de mayor rating para tu programa –dijo con amabilidad, contrario a su comentario–

Sonrió observando su mano– Vaya todavía ni siquiera estrenas tu programa y ya sientes que lo tienes todo ganado... –la observo fijamente– no piensas quitarte esa ropa por lo visto, si quieres que sea de esa forma, así será... –volteo a ver a la maquillista– avisa que encontré mi vestido pero después de verlo en la... señorita no pienso usarlo, así que me traigan otro. –La joven salió del camerino asustada de lo que fuera a ocurrir– Supongo que te sientes soñada ¿no es así nueva?

Mina rió– Mi nombre es Mina. Sabes me gusta competir, pero me gusta más ganar, tengo bastante experiencia y dado que manejaremos el mismo horario... –se encogió de hombros– la gente y las cámaras me adoran... no lo malinterpretes, eres buena y linda, pero hay que tener algo extra en esta profesión para ganar audiencia... Chispa –Le guiño el ojo–

-Mmm vaya que eres inteligente... –sonrió dándole la espalda para verse en el espejo– si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy, es obvio que por algo estoy aquí ¿no crees?, por algo seré yo la encargada de darte la bienvenida. Por cierto ese vestido no te queda bien como tú lo dijiste te queda un poco... –mostrando a través del espejo una seña con los dedos– pero poquito ajustado... me temo que las cámaras lo harán más evidente.

Mina le hizo una mueca de disgusto en respuesta– Tienes razón, gracias por el consejo –Sonrió ahora ocultando su molestia–

En seguida la puerta del camerino se escuchó abrirse, entrando a toda prisa la directora de vestuario– Mina, tu café, mande a tu asistente por el maquillista... –le sonrió, pero al ver aquel vestuario, negó, no recordando lo familiar que se le hacia ese vestido– Por cierto, es hora de cambiarte, tu vestuario está por llegar, ese vestido no es propio para tu presentación... –dijo sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado– Ah... ya lo recuerdo –sonrió– ese es el vestido de Serena, bueno no creo que haya problema, solo dáselo que en seguida llega el tuyo... vamos de prisa que no hay tiempo.

Serena volteo a ver al encargado del vestuario y le sonrió con falsa cortesía– ¿Así que ese vestido no es apropiado para la nueva pero si para mí?, vaya no sabía que tan pronto cambiaras de estilos... exijo tener un camerino privado así como mi vestuario, no quiero que cualquiera llegue y lo confunda como de su propiedad... ¿acaso no le explicaron a la nueva como nos manejamos aquí?

-Serena, no quise decir eso, tranquila, Mina debe usar algo más fresco, relacionado a su incursión a la televisora, el vestuario que ella tiene puesto es más formal acorde a lo que tu manejas siempre.

-Lo siento Serena, no pensé que mi llegada causara en ti tanta inseguridad… –se disculpó Mina mientras tomaba su café para beberlo, pero al hacerlo este cayó en el vestido que tenía puesto– ¡ay! –se quejó por lo caliente–

Volteo al escucharla y se acercó a ella– No es posible que seas tan torpe, ¿sabes lo cara que es esta ropa?, ni siquiera es tuya como para que no te fijes en lo que haces.

Mina solo volteo a verla de reojo sonriéndole– Si estoy bien… –dijo sarcástica ante su falta de interés– Que mujer tan materialista eres... pero no te preocupes, en seguida te regreso tu hermoso vestido –tomo una toalla de mano para secar aquel liquido– Creo que es hora de irme, aún tengo que cambiarme y peinarme... ha sido un verdadero placer Serena... –fingió nuevamente una sonrisa que ahora le costaba mucho más trabajo–

-Ah lo siento aquí está el vestuario de la señorita Mina... –dijo una de las jóvenes que colaboraban en el programa–

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí... para que te cambies y te maquillen... –sonrió caminando hacia la salida y a su paso tomo un frasco de maquillaje– pero creo que esto se vería mejor con algo de color... –abrió el pequeño frasco y lo vacío sobre la ropa que ocuparía esa joven que tanto le había desagradado– ¿no lo crees?

-¡Ah! –No pudo evitar gritar Mina en cuanto vio lo que había hecho mientras que el resto de las personas quedaban a la expectativa de la batalla que se desatara– ¡Pero qué te pasa! –dijo casi en un grito molesta mientras se acerca a ver su atuendo arruinado–

-Aquí las cosas son diferentes, no puedes llegar y ponerte la ropa de alguien mas sobre todo cuando eres una novata... –dijo cerrando el frasco y colocándolo sobre una mesa– ni siquiera te disculpas, al contrario te atreves a ensuciar mi vestuario y pretendes ser la única que luzca bien delante de las cámaras... no, no, eso no hace.

-Y tu actitud retadora e infantil es muy propia de la experta y con experiencia ¿no es así?! –replico molesta– Yo use el vestuario que me indicaron y en lugar de preocuparte si no me había lastimado con ese café, solo actuaste como una Diva berrinchuda y amargada desquitándote de esta manera –le enseño su vestuario arruinado– Pues bien... por mi diviértete con tu papel de Diva y sabelotodo mientras te dure –sonrió molesta– si fueras tan buena el productor del canal no me hubiera mandado llamar para iniciar mi programa al mismo horario que el tuyo y con un giro tan parecido.

Fingió una sonrisa pero sus manos se oprimieron al tener que guardar su coraje– Piensa lo que quieras... y no te acostumbres... ni pienses cosas que no son, ya veremos quién es mejor... que te diviertas. –Salió de aquel camerino furiosa esperando a que la joven que había mandado por su nuevo vestuario no tardará en llegar ya que la hora de la grabación seria pronto–

-¡Ash...! –Grito molesta Mina arrojando su vestido estropeado al suelo en cuanto la vio salir– Esto no es justo... –su enojo paso a tristeza al pensar que haría ahora–

-Esto no estaba previsto Mina, no sé si pueda conseguirte otro vestido tan pronto, ve a maquillaje, intentare resolverlo y quítate eso mojado.

-Serena Tsukino, eres la mujer más detestable que he conocido –se quejó mientas comenzaba a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el vestido casual con el que había llegado aquella mañana–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Al llegar al camerino donde había dejado sus cosas azoto la puerta, era cierto quizá no tenía su lugar asegurado dentro del canal pero no dejaría que ninguna chica nueva se lo dijera, además su programa seguía teniendo éxito de eso no tenía duda, eso la tranquilizaba pero también estaba el hecho de que era casi la hora de la grabación y su vestuario aun no llegaba– No puedo creer que ella se haya atrevido a ponerse mi ropa... –murmuro observándose en el espejo ya que no tenía mucho tiempo comenzaría por arreglarse ella misma y en muy pocos minutos–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Apenas había pintado sus ojos la maquillista, la llamada de que debía presentarse inmediatamente aterro a Mina, aun no le habían asignado su vestuario y su cabello lucia tan común, para nada lo que imagino seria el día de su presentación en el canal, quiso suplicar por ms tiempo pero aquello era imposible, Serena debía estar entrando al Aire y ella sería su invitada especial ese día así que entraría después del primer corte comercial, solo atino a poner brillo labial en sus labios, pasar sus dedos por su cabello cuando casi estaba siendo arrastrada tras la entrada a escena.

Se veía incomoda con su vestuario, para nada lo que solía usar en los programas, había tenido que entrar con su ropa común y esto sumado a que ni su maquillaje ni peinado era lo que acostumbraba la ponían de pésimo humor, pero después de todo era profesional y tenía que dar su mejor cara sobre todo ahora que venía la entrevista con...– Mina Aino... bienvenida... –dijo mostrando una sonrisa que para el público seria amable pero para ella solo era fingida–

Mina que ya se encontraba en el sofá de los invitados junto al de ella solo sonrió al público mostrándose más que feliz, apenas mirándola a ella pues nadie sospecharía, asi sonreía más a las cámaras y al público– Hola que tal Serena, encantada de estar contigo, es un honor para mí... –lucho por mostrar su sonrisa más cordial mientras la veía–

-Claro que lo es... –sonrió amable al público que lo tomo como una broma– vienes a platicarnos sobre el nuevo programa que está por comenzar... cuéntanos... ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno, el programa se llamara "Una Hora con Mina"... es un programa bastante completo, donde habrá entrevistas, reportajes, invitados especiales que nos acompañaran en la cocina mientras nos cuentan sobre su trayectoria y futuros proyectos, más que un programa de espectáculos será un momento en la que tanto el público, mis invitados y el equipo de producción pasaremos una hora bastante agradable. –Sonrió ante los aplausos de público, mientras ella deseaba que su falta de arreglo y vestuario no influyera para causar una mala imagen–

-Vaya pues no parece fácil, ya que ese formato es muy común, ¿qué es lo que ofrecerás al público como "plus" para que cambien el canal en sus televisores y prefieran verte? –Pregunto observándola fijamente pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa–

Mina le sonrió mientras imaginaba como se abalanzaba sobre ella directa a su yugular– Los reportajes se enfocan no solo a un tipo de público va desde jóvenes adolescentes hasta personas adultas, al igual que nuestros invitados especiales, la primer semana ya ha sido grabada con unos invitados bastante famosos y peculiares que no se podrán perder –A lo que el público aplaudió animado– El programa se desarrollara en vivo a partir de la segunda semana, donde habrá algunas sorpresas especiales –No dejaría que ella le arruinara su momento–

-Es interesante lo que planteas, es una lástima que el tiempo con nuestra invitada se termine, muchas gracias Mina por haber estado aquí, mi público y yo esperamos que te vaya muy bien en tu programa... –dijo con cierto recelo pero disfrazado de una sonrisa amable– denle un fuerte aplauso a Mina Aino... regresamos después de un corte...

Mina sonrió agradecido al público, en cuanto el director anuncio que estaban en corte se puso de pie– Ojala hace un momento hubieras sido igual de profesional... que te vaya muy bien en tu programa Serena... –repitió su tono receloso mientras lo ocultaba con una sonrisa–

-Gracias... –sonrió orgullosa– como te darás cuenta no necesito de tus falsos deseos yo sé muy bien lo que hago... nos vemos... Mina... –aun con la sonrisa le dio la espalda para recibir las nuevas indicaciones sobre la sección que seguiría–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

-No puedo creerlo fue el peor programa que pude hacer... no entiendo cómo me pudieron hacer eso... –Dijo Serena molesta observando el reportaje que habían hecho sobre esa entrevista–

Yaten que la escuchaba desde el estudio pese a estar en la habitación de junto podía escuchar sus quejas y el televisor como si estuviera a un paso por la intensidad de este– Vamos cariño, es solo un programa de chismes, el tuyo es mucho mejor, además ya sabes lo que dicen... "mientras hablen de ti..." –diciéndolo en un tono que mostraba que no tenia de que preocuparse, y es que desde que había escuchado hablar de la "famosa Mina Aino" ya la soñaba de tanto que hablaba o se quejaba Serena de ella–

-Pero es que nunca han hablado mal de mí como ahora... dicen que si acaso perdí el estilo al vestir... ¿puedes creerlo?, tuve que salir con la ropa que llevaba, nunca había salido con pantalones de mezclilla, fue lo más humillante que me pudo hacer esa mujer.

Yaten quería reír, pero sabía que aquello le costaría su relación con ella y en verdad la quería, ella era más que la chica con el título de novia, era su amiga y compañera de vida– No te preocupes, es el chisme de la semana, pronto se olvidaran de todo –continuaba inmerso en la computadora, pues aquellos planos estaba causándole más problemas de lo usual–

Suspiró apagando el televisor al ver por enésima vez las imágenes de ella y Mina con su peculiar vestimenta– Una cosa mal y no dejan de hablar, ojala hubiera sido nota de una semana la exclusiva que conseguí con el aquella famosa escritora... de eso ni una mención... o quizá que tengo por novio al arquitecto más importante del país.

Yaten le sonrió al verla entrar– Tranquila hermosa... además tú te ves linda aun con jeans... tu trabajo es reconocido por gente más importante que por chismosos de programas amarillistas, no te estreses tu programa es el mejor... –le extendió la mano para que fuera hacia él–

Le sonrió ligeramente acercándose a él– Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga cierto recelo a esa mujer... su programa tiene un contenido similar y quizá tenía razón cuando dijo que por algo la habían llamado... no me gustaría estar sin mi programa, es mi vida.

Y eso lo sabía él mejor que nadie, Serena era demasiado perfeccionista en cuanto a su trabajo se trataba– Bueno nunca es mala la competencia sana ¿no? Nos hace superarnos como personas... –la jalo haciendo que quedara sentada en sus piernas–

-Sí, lo hace, pero con esa chica siento algo más que una simple competencia. No sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente no la soporto... –le sonrió haciendo un pequeño puchero– pero lo bueno es que mi agradable novio me comprende y apoya ¿verdad?

Yaten le sonrió, a decir verdad no era del tipo de persona que peleara por un territorio pero sin duda esa tal Mina Aino había llegado para quitarle su tranquilidad y lo único que podía hacer él era apoyar a su novia evitando poner más leña al fuego con comentarios que la retaran a hacerse la vida más pesada, al contrario solo trataba de que ella estuviera apacible y relajada como lo era siempre– Claro que si hermosa –Le sonrió mientras le daba un beso–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

–¡¿Lo has viendo?! –Le cuestionaba Mina frenética a través de teléfono a su primo– Ah... es su culpa Seiya... –quería golpear la televisión– Bonita bienvenida a la televisora tuve –decía en tono de puchero–

No pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa– No le veo nada de malo... fue una buena entrevista... más bien creo que se ven bonitas juntas.

-¡¿Qué?¡ –se separó la bocina mirándola como si quisiera verlo a los ojos y fulminarlo con la mirada– ¡Estás loco!... Ella es una arrogante, que cree que por haber llegado un poco antes a tener ese programa pude comportarse como el magnate del canal –Se quejó– Yo JAMAS me hubiera comportado así con alguien nuevo... –se quejó– además por su culpa mira como salí y esas horribles críticas por consiguiente... –se desplomo en el sofá viendo a los conductores del programa de críticas burlarse de ella–

-Te veías bien, además para que quieres un look prefabricado, si lo que querías es que les agradara la Mina sencilla y natural con esa frescura en tu rostro y ropa te los ganaste te lo puedo asegurar... –suspiro observando aquel televisor pero fijamente una imagen– no te puedes estar comparando además, cada una tiene un estilo diferente.

-Ay Seiya... –estaba a punto de estallar– Yo lo que quiero es que mi sueño se cumpla y tener el número uno en rating pero no por ver ¿cómo saldrá vestida en sus programas? –imito a uno de los conductores– AH... Serena Tsukino, eres detestable. –se quejó–

-A mí me parece interesante... pero no creo que debas preocuparte, cada una estará en su propio programa así que ya deja de preocuparte y mejor dime si ya me tienes alguna sorpresa, ¿algún galán que quiera conquistar a mi primita consentida?

-No... –Hizo un largo puchero– he estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera he salido desde hace un mes a aquella presentación que fuimos juntos. –Suspiro desanimada– Pensé que conocería a un guapo baterista en estos días, pero creo que solo oírte cantar me animaría en estos momentos. Ah… ¡Quiero un novio y un buen rating!

-Paso a paso... cuando vuelva te presentare a un baterista muy famoso y espero que ahora si tengas un novio con quien te desahogues... y quizá sea muy pronto... escuche que tendrás una fiesta de bienvenida ¿no es así?

-¡Ah sí! –Eso sí que la animaba– será en dos semana, ya debes estar de vuelta ¿no es así? –lo cuestiono esperando con ansias un sí, Seiya era su único primo y además solo un poco mayor a ella lo cual hizo que siempre fueran como hermanos, además era tan o más chiflado que ella–

-Claro que sí, supongo que toda la gente del canal tendrá que estar presente así que no me la perdería por nada... espero que te pongas muy bella, ya sabes que no me gusta que me vean con cualquier mujer.

Mina rió– Claro que sí, ya verás que brillare y seré la envidia de todas, además por ir acompañada de ti, claro. –Pensar en otras cosas la animaba más, pero aquel mal rato seria su incentivo para ser mejor cada día–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Cuando el programa finalizo Mina no se sorprendió mucho al haber sido llamada por el director del canal, los rumores decían que el rating había sido bastante bueno en la primera emisión así que no le sorprendió que quisiera felicitarla y decirle que no se había equivocado en poner su fe en ella. Casi corrió hasta su oficina pero al entrar su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada frente al importante hombre. La molestia de Serena se hizo evidente al ver entrar a Mina, la cual al acomodarse frente al escritorio principal espero aquello que deseaba oír, pero por el contrario solo recibió por parte de su jefe una buena reprimenda junto con Serena de lo que había ocurrido hacia una semana en los camerinos. Mina no tuvo más remedio que disculparse con el hombre asegurándose que aquel desafortunado malentendido no se repetiría, mientras Serena apoyo aquel comentario que por primera y obligada vez las orillaba a estar de acuerdo con algo, fingiendo ante aquel hombre que solo había sido un incidente y que en realidad se agradaban mutuamente mientras ambas sentían como las palabras quemaban sus labios al sonreír amablemente una a la otra. El presidente no objetó mas solo las miro a cada una con detenimiento pidiéndole a Serena que fuera más paciente con Mina, ayudándola así a sentirse parte de la familia laboral y ayudándola a superarse como conductora y a Mina a ser más receptiva y pedir ayuda y consejo a Serena cuando lo necesitara pues ella era una excelente conductora de la cual podría aprender muchas cosas. Ambas sonrieron nuevamente antes de que el amable pero enérgico hombre las dejara retirarse, no sin antes felicitar a ambas por sus trabajos independientes.

Al salir ambas de la oficina aun fingiendo que entre ellas no había ningún rencor ni molestia, al cerrar la puerta volvió a verla de una forma seria– Es la primera y única vez que estaremos de acuerdo en algo. Y espero que no pienses que te puedo ayudar en un futuro.

-No me estaba haciendo ilusiones créeme

Aun así aquellas felicitaciones no fueron suficientes para Mina, una vez más se veía perjudicada por su infortunio de tener que compartir trabajo con una mujer tan odiosa y mal encarada como lo era Serena. Jamás había sido reprendida por algo y mucho menos en su primera semana de trabajo, no pudo evitarlo volteó a verla fulminándola con la mirada, deseando que sus ojos tuvieran visión láser para así partirla en dos, pero no caería en sus tentaciones de hacerla quedar mal una vez más, eso era la guerra y la venganza era un plato que lo serviría frio, muy frio y con mucha tranquilidad, solo le sonrió una vez más ocultando todo aquello que esa mujer provocaba en ella y que jamás había despertado nadie, venganza.

-Suerte… –le sonrió Mina retadoramente antes de tomar camino al set de nuevo–

-Nos vemos en tu fiesta, espero que esta vez no haya ningún inconveniente. –Dijo dando la vuelta para dirigirse al estudio donde estaba próxima a grabar los promocionales de lo que sería el programa del día siguiente– Ya veremos cómo te va Mina. –murmuro mientras se alejaba–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Suspiro en cuanto cerró la puerta, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era cambiarse de ropa, y arreglarse un poco para ir en busca de su novio que seguramente ya estaba desesperado esperándola en el departamento– Ah la odio... –murmuro observando el sobre de la invitación para la fiesta de bienvenida de Mina, hubiera deseado no asistir pero después del regaño del que fue víctima no quería arriesgarse más, pensaba en una que otra cosa para hacer a Mina en su noche especial cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta– Seguramente es Yaten.

Había sido el primer día que saldría al aire el programa de Mina y ella junto con todo el equipo de producción lo habían visto desde el set de grabación y ahora se encontraban llevando a cabo una pequeña celebración y que mejor manera de apoyar a su querida prima Mina que con lo que sabía le encantaba recibir, Flores. Al llegar el lugar era bastante grande así que camino con aquella seguridad y galantería que siempre lo caracterizaba, pronto él también estaría muy a menudo en lugares como ese, así que debía irse familiarizando, la gente parecía muy amable, sobre todo las chicas que lo saludaban con sonrisas y frases cordiales, pero no podía evitar ver a algunas que iban y venían mientras cuchicheaban alguna novedad que seguramente acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo Seiya no le dio importancia.

–_Este debe ser, vaya ¿no tiene nombre?_

Se cuestionó internamente mientras veía de un lado a otro esperando ver a alguien pasar para preguntarle pero nada, se encogió de hombros, afino su garganta y toco la puerta. Si fuera por él habría entrado sin el mayor tapujo pero quería ver su cara imaginando quien le daría aquellas flores cuando al abrir la puerta solo pudiera ver aquel enorme y espectacular ramo de las rosas más vibrantes y hermosas que había podido conseguirle.

-Para la verdadera estrella del día y del canal –dijo en tono seguro y amigable mientras mantenía aquellas flores al frente tapándole la visibilidad y así mismo ocultando su identidad–

Aquel ramo de flores la había sorprendido en verdad, su novio era galante pero pocas veces la había sorprendido con rosas como en ese momento y aún más al escuchar ese elogio que por supuesto le sentaba a la perfección– Gracias...

Seiya bajando aquel ramo dejando ver su rostro que aun sonreía ampliamente.

Serena borro aquella sonrisa al ver que no era Yaten quien las llevaba– Ah muy amable –murmuro desconcertada tomando aquel arreglo floral–

Seiya solo sonrió mientras veía de quien se trataba– _Vaya que meterme en situaciones poco comunes es lo mío_ –pensó mientras buscaba por el camerino con la mirada a alguien más. Sabía que era ilógico que Mina estuviera ahí, pero si la veía fijamente contemplaría cada milímetro de aquel hermoso rostro y eso no era muy conveniente dadas las circunstancias– Ah, lo siento ¿no es este el camerino de Mina Aino?

Volteo con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica– No, no lo es... ella aún no tiene camerino –dijo aun sin soltar las flores– ¿para que la buscas?

-Oh es una lástima –se encogió de hombros refiriéndose a lo del camerino– Pues veras venía a felicitarla dándole mis mejores deseos con –le sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba las flores quitándoselas lentamente– sus flores favoritas. Bueno, espero que tengas un lindo día. –Le guiño el ojo mientras comenzaba a girarse un poco para continuar su camino–

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con la llegada de Mina, los elogios a su programa, los beneficios de ser una consentida del director, y ahora incluso le era negado un simple arreglo floral– No tan bueno como el de ella. –era tanta la molestia que le había producido aquel hombre con su sonrisa arrogante que no se detuvo a pensar en las cosas y se acercó arrebatándole las flores arrojándolas lejos– Ahora si lo va a tener.

Seiya arqueo su ceja al ver lo que ella acaba de hacer, sin duda ellas no se llevaban bien, así que solo sonrió– De acuerdo le daré los saludos de tu parte a mi prima consentida, incluso le diré que me ayudaste a acercarlas a ella –comenzó a caminar hacia el arreglo ya sin voltear a verla– Que amable, gracias. –Levanto su mano dando un adiós, agradeciendo que ella no viera su rostro pues estaba a punto de reír al ver su rostro tan enfadado por causa de su prima, aquello podría ser más divertido de lo que pensó–

-¡Ah la odio! –Dijo antes de entrar al camerino y azotar con fuerza la puerta, su día no podía ser peor–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Mina estaba lista, solo le faltaba colocarse los pendientes que combinaban a la perfección con aquel vestido de seda color marfil de un solo hombro y largo a la rodilla con sus zapatillas color cobre.

–_Bien Mina, hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida… _

Suspiró y sonrió, cuando de pronto el timbre de su casa sonó anunciando la llegada de su primo. Pronto ambos llegaron al restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta que tendría de bienvenida, todo era hermoso y pese al clima fresco de otoño todo era perfecto, en cuanto llego las felicitaciones a ella y su equipo de producción no se hicieron esperar. Por suerte para Mina todo parecía perfecto y ninguna persona indeseada o evento desafortunado se había presentado. Seiya como siempre solo estuvo con ella mientras lo presento como su guapo y talentoso primo para después hacer gala de sus dotes de buen sociólogo, más entre las jóvenes lindas del lugar a lo cual ella ya estaba bastante acostumbrada.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Habían pasado días desde que Serena había recibido un regaño por parte de su jefe y se había topado con ese tipo que ubicaba muy bien y se había burlado de ella, y no tenía nada de ánimos para acudir a la famosa fiesta de bienvenida de Mina, pero Yaten la convenció ya que últimamente no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y esa podría ser una muy buena velada a lado de su novio, se arregló más de lo que normalmente haría en una noche así, todo fuera por opacar a su ahora rival, aquel diminuto vestido negro que tanto le gustaba a Yaten y que siempre le decía que robaba todas las miradas con él, después de que llegara Yaten por ella y de que le contara por el camino las desventuras de su día llegaron al bar donde se llevaría acabo tal evento y como lo había planeado, las miradas de más de uno se posaron en ella, el único inconveniente es que había tenido que dejar a su importante novio con gente que sabía bien le beneficiaba a Yaten, después de saludar a algunas personas y no ver a su rival se relajó poco a poco, conversaba amenamente con personas de su equipo de producción sobre los planes para tener una de las misiones más exitosas de la historia de su programa.

–Tiene que ser una exclusiva que nadie más pueda conseguir y con una persona sumamente importante... pero aun no tengo pensado quien. –Dijo un tanto pensativa pues su programa era lo más importante que tenía aparte de su novio–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Seiya hablaba y bromeaba con algunos hombres, entre ellos el director del programa de Mina, aquel era un hombre bastante agradable y Seiya sabía bien que su futuro dependía de las buenas relaciones y en eso él tenía la habilidad. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba casi hablando con la confianza de buenos amigos con aquellos hombres, pero en medio de aquellas risas y bullicio su mirada se cruzó con el pasar de ella, la mujer más hermosa, divertida y enemiga de su prima que jamás hubiera conocido.

-_Vaya, vaya…_ –pensó mientras sonreía al ver sin duda lo hermosa que era aquella mujer, cada vez lo sorprendía más y eso era algo que sin duda a Seiya Kou le resultaba atractivo–

-Caballeros, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a saludar a una hermosa dama… –se despidió mientras levantaba el vaso con su whisky en las rocas a lo que los hombres correspondieron– _Hermosa…_ –pensó una vez más mientras se acercaba lento pero decididamente–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

-Quizá a algún político muy importante... –dijo uno de sus compañeros–

-Si podría ser, pero luego ya sabes cómo son esos hombres... todos los políticos se parecen... –suspiro cansada de pensar en qué tipo de segmento o entrevista podría funcionar para mantener la misma calidad dentro de su programa– ¿hay alguien famoso dispuesto a regalarme una entrevista?–

Al estar cerca, un mesero paso junto a él, de cual tomo una copa de champán cuando se fue acercando no pudo evitar escuchar aquella conversación– Por qué no una estrella naciente...

Cerró los ojos cuando reconoció aquella voz y no pudo evitar voltear a verlo fingiendo una sonrisa, después de todo sus colaboradores aún no se enteraban de su altercado con ese hombre y mejor fingir que todo estaba bien– Yo no veo a ninguna. –Murmuro mientras buscaba con la mirada–

Extendió la copa al frente dándosela– Señorita Tsukino, ¿está usted pretendiendo herir mi ego de tal manera con su comentario? –le sonrió de una manera coqueta y divertida para después variar un segundo su mirada a los presentes del grupo–

-¿Herirlo?, no para nada... no creo que un comentario así lo ofenda... –en su búsqueda vio a un grupo de chicas que solo observaban a aquel hombre con el que hablaba– siendo que tiene tantas admiradoras. –Muy a su pesar y para no agrandar la fama que comenzaba a tener de mal educada tomo la copa–

-Bueno nosotros vamos a buscar al director, quizá él ya tenga planeado algo. –Dijo uno de los integrantes de su equipo a lo que Serena quiso negar pues lo que menos quería era quedarse a solas con ese hombre–

-Un placer conocerlos… –sonrió amablemente Seiya– Bueno señorita Tsukino, es interesante la forma en que las circunstancias me han encontrado con usted.

Suspiro al verse a solas con él– No creo que tenga nada de interesante. En algún momento nos hubiéramos conocido... ¿acaso no es la famosa nueva estrella?, eso no tiene nada de interesante. –dijo tranquilamente–

-Es algo pretencioso de su parte adelantarse a decir eso… –sonrió sin sentirse para nada ofendido, por lo contrario aquello era bastante divertido para él– tal vez debería consultarlo con su equipo… –simplemente su sonrisa no se borraba, solo cambiaba de una divertida a una un tanto más seria pero no por ello molesta– Aunque, percibiéndolo correctamente no le parece demasiado cruel y paradójico planear la forma de superar el programa del cual esta noche estas tan extasiada y entusiasta festejando la iniciación. –Sonrió mientras negaba en un movimiento de cabeza con una aire de estar mal aquello que ella estaba diciendo– Bueno… –se acercó murmurándole muy cerca de su oído– aunque eso puede justificarse con tu ausencia de apreciación.

Sonrió ligeramente con algo de ironía– Creo que cometí un error al hablar con usted de eso, ya que seguramente ira a decirle a su prima... –se acercó a él para murmurarle igual al oído– pero dígale que no se preocupe que mi intención no es entrevistarte –al separarse le sonrió pero ya no con ironía al contrario era una sonrisa divertida–

Coloco su mano sobre el brazo de ella para detenerla y evitar que fuera a irse– No te preocupes Serena –la miro fijamente a sus ojos, sin duda eran profundos y hermosos– para mi es más grato ver esta hermosa cara disgustada que la de molestia de Mina, pero soy un caballero y mi intención solo es hacerte disgustar por mis acciones y no por las de ella –se acercó haciendo un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja mientras sus labios se acercaron susurrándole lo siguiente– Aunque ella aumenta en ti ese brillo en tu mirada al temer sentirte derrocada.

Lo admitió internamente por primera vez, ese hombre era guapo, aquellos ojos le gustaron pero no así su último comentario que la volvió de aquel momento de falsa ilusión– ¿Te estás burlando de mí de nuevo? –se alejó un poco de su cercanía– Claro seguramente te envió para eso ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas… –retomo su espacio personal– además, jamás accedería a tales peticiones por parte de mi prima, en cierta modo ella es un tanto caprichosa, cuando quiere algo no descansa hasta tenerlo. Digamos que es cuestión de familia. Y lo que yo realmente quiero es seguir viendo esa mirada… –se agacho fijando su mirada en ella– Puedes pensar de mi lo que gustes si eso mantienen esa mirada en ese profundo mar de sus ojos –sonrió nuevamente tratado de descifrar el interior de aquella hermosa mujer–

Desvió la mirada, aquello era demasiado, sabía perfectamente que él estaba coqueteando con ella quizá como lo hacía con todas las demás– ¿Y cuál es mi mirada?, ¿acaso la de una mujer que está interesada en un conquistador como tú? –sonrió divertida de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa– no creas que soy tan inocente como para no darme cuenta de lo que pretendes, pero te equivocas conmigo... yo ya tengo a alguien especial... y créeme no hay comparación alguna.

Rió sutilmente, esa chica era única– De eso sin duda te darás cuenta que es más que evidente… –insinuó ser mejor que cualquier otro hombre que ella tuviera consigo– lamento si mis comentarios te han incomodado, tal vez no estás muy acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, debo disculparme sin duda. –Se agacho sutilmente en señal de disculpa–

Sonrió, era un hombre divertido además de guapo pero no por eso se dejaría llevar por alguien así– Disculpa aceptada... ¿sabes? me divierte tu arrogancia y orgullo. Creo que sin proponérmelo herí tu ego más de una vez, solo es para que sepas que no todas las mujeres son iguales.

-Lo sé… –suspiro resignado– como se perfectamente el tipo de mujeres que me gustan y además me interesan… –tomo su mano subiéndola– Señorita Tsukino, ha sido un placer conocerla, sin duda me ha hecho pasar un muy… –sonrió mientras se agachaba sutilmente para verla con su mirada arriba– ameno momento. –Beso el dorso de su mano para después incorporarse– Esperando que mi comentario no la haga sentirse ofendida si no alagada. –Bajo sus manos pero sin deseos de soltar aquellas pequeñas y delicadas manos–

-Gracias, no creo que sea primo de Mina –sonrió divertida pues aquella conversación había tomado un giro muy extraño y en realidad no le desagradaba, pero aquella noche ella no estaba sola y tenía que buscar a su novio– Quiero quedarme con la idea de que es verdad que ella no lo mando para burlarse de mí, y si es tan amable ¿podría devolverme mi mano?, tengo que ir a buscar a mi novio.

Soltó su mano lentamente– Espero volver a verte pronto, que disfrute la velada señorita Tsukino y no te preocupes que esto no tiene nada que ver con Mina, aún tengo una vida lejos de los caprichos de ella. –Le giño el ojo, a decir verdad no quería siquiera que ella mencionara o le llegara a presentar a aquel hombre así que era mejor dejarla ir y retomar sus antiguas conversaciones–

-De acuerdo... por esta ocasión creeré en ti... –dándose la vuelta– ah por cierto, las rosas no me gustan, prefiero los tulipanes. –Sonrió para luego comenzar a alejarse y buscar a su novio que ya la había dejado mucho rato sola, y esa no era la idea que tenia de una velada a su lado–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Mina por su parte no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar ni un solo minuto de aquella linda velada, así que podría pasar un buen rato con sus compañeras de trabajo pero antes ¿por qué no una buena bebida? Y así la brillante chica camino con toda seguridad hasta la barra del lugar.

–Un Milagro Rose por favor… –pidió al barman buscando entre su bolso para guardar su celular mientras esperaba su bebida–

–Aquí tiene señorita… –le sonrió el barman que era un hombre ya mayor– Excelente trabajo –dijo amablemente a lo que la joven sonrió mientras daba un pequeño trago a su exquisita bebida–

–Gracias igualmente… –agradeció amable antes de retirarse, quería disfrutar de aquella bebida un poco alejada de la gente pero en un lugar donde pudiera apreciar a los invitados, sin mayor prisa y con su elegante gracia para caminar se dirigió al lugar que había visualizado como el perfecto, era otoño pero la noche era cálida así que aquel área de balcón estaría bien para relajarse–

Tras disculparse con sus conocidos Yaten decidió buscar a su novia, pero el lugar en poco tiempo se había llenado de gente por lo cual se le dificulto verla, camino entre los invitados saludando cortésmente a algunos pero nada, conocía perfectamente el lugar por lo que se dirigió a la parte alta del bar desde donde podía ver la mayor parte del lugar y así sería más fácil ubicarla. Al pisar el último escalón pudo ver la silueta de una hermosa mujer observando con atención hacia abajo, quizá ella también había pensado igual que él.

-Buenas noches... –murmuro antes de acercarse a ella– ¿Le molesta si observo también?

Su mirada volteo a él cuando lo escucho, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de su presencia y sin duda había sido una ciega al no verlo pues era un hombre más que atractivo– Mmm… –murmuro en señal de que no le importaba mientras daba un pequeño trago a su bebida– Adelante. –Indico con su mano a un lado–

-Gracias... –sonrió mientras se acercaba– ¿Escapando de tanto bullicio? –pregunto mientras su mirada se dirigía a la gente abajo–

-Solo por un momento… –aquella sonrisa era sin duda encantadora– _seguro tiene novia…_ –pensó mientras dejaba su copa sobre la barda baja del balcón– siempre hacen falta momentos para apreciar a solas… o un poco acompañados. –sonrió mientras fijo su mirada en los invitados, eran demasiados–

-Si es verdad, a mi sinceramente no me agradan este tipo de eventos, demasiada gente que uno ni conoce... –sonrió volteando a verla de reojo, tenía novia pero eso no le impedía apreciar la belleza femenina– pero que a veces se puede remediar... –extendió su mano hacia ella– soy Yaten.

Tenía que ser educada así que se sacrificaría un poco– Mina… me alegra reducir tu lista de gente extraña… –extendió su mano estrechando la de él percibiéndola fresca pero extrañamente cálida a la vez–

Sonrió ligeramente soltando suavemente su mano volviendo la vista abajo– No dije que fueras extraña ¿o sí?, yo solo comente que demasiada gente desconocida.

Rió sutilmente– Creo que me tomo todo demasiado en serio… lo siento –se encogió de hombros– es la costumbre, no lo puedo evitar… – y así era siempre buscando hasta el más mínimo detalle en sus hechos y también en la mirada–

-Tranquila, tampoco te estoy regañando... ah lo siento... –volteo a verla– ¿puedo hablarte de "tu"?, es extraño pero me das confianza.

-Claro… –al voltear su mirada se cruzó con la de él– Y si no te gustan estos eventos, ¿Por qué asistes? –Pregunto un tanto curiosa– Adivino a que ni siquiera sabes el motivo de la fiesta –debía serlo si no la había reconocido y su equipo y ella eran los festejados de la noche–

-El motivo es lo de siempre, un evento organizado por la televisora ya sea por algún premio otorgado a uno de sus miembros, el final de algún programa o la bienvenida a uno y este es uno de esos... la bienvenida al nuevo programa de entrevista y obviamente a su conductora y equipo de producción... –suspiro observando a la gente platicar– recuerdo la primera vez que vine no tenía ni idea de lo cortes que se debe ser, sobre todo cuando mi novia está metida en todo esto, solo por ella vine... –sonrió– y por cierto no la encuentro.

-Claro… lo supuse… –murmuro mientras tomaba de nuevo su vaso– Creo que no le gustara que la dejes sola mucho rato. Y creo que esto de asistir a estos eventos te sienta muy bien… –volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa– eres muy amable Yaten, bueno yo tengo que ir con mis compañero, no puedo desaparecerme demasiado tiempo –extendió su mano para despedirse de él–

-Si comprendo, suerte con los desconocidos... –sonrió viendo a su novia caminar entre los invitados de igual manera que él, buscándolo así que observo la escalera del otro extremo y decidió bajar por ahí ya que sería más fácil llegar a ella antes de volverla a perder–

Mina ya no quiso voltear a ver hacia donde se dirigía, tras despedirse tomo su camino hacia donde estaba su productor para pasar un momento con él y sus acompañantes. El momento del brindis llego y pese a que Mina era una buena narradora aquello no se lo esperaba cuando el productor le dijo que se preparara. El hombre subió su copa golpeándola con un cubierto llamando la atención de todos.

-Buenas noches, su atención por favor…. –sonrió subiendo a una pequeña tarima iluminada– gracias a todos nuestros amigos y colegas que nos acompañan en esta noche de festejo y buenos deseos. Como sabrán han empezado las emisiones de este nuevo proyecto en el cual la compañía y yo personalmente tengo muchas expectativas… –sonrió mientras la gente aplaudía, siguió haciendo énfasis en el motivo del festejo y deseando sus mejores resultados– Bueno pues antes de dejarlos disfrutar de esta velada quiero que por favor demos la bienvenida al canal y al programa a la que será la anfitriona más linda y emprendedora… Mina Aino.

La gente aplaudió mientras Mina subió a aquella tarima, era raro pues era aún más complicado que dirigir el programa, no podía ver a la gente debido a las luces pero sentía aquel calor que simplemente la llenaba por completo.

–Muchas gracias Señor productor, también a mis compañero, este trabajo será arduo y de equipo, cada uno de nosotros es igual de importante y agradezco el apoyo y la confianza, sé que no los defraudaremos, estoy realmente muy feliz de ser la porta voz y rostro del programa y más al ver la buena aceptación que está teniendo… Gracias y a divertirnos. –sonrió alegremente, aquello era lo que siempre soñó y no descansaría hasta ser la número uno–

Serena se volteo molesta tanto por las palabras de aquel hombre como ahora por la actitud de ella, sabía que un no se habían visto pero era extraño ya que sentía cada una de las palabras hacia ella, pero no era así, solo era su delirio y molestia– Si bienvenida... –murmuro con sarcasmo cuando sintió una mano que la tomaba del brazo– ah me asustas.

-Lo siento. –Murmuro Yaten observando a la joven que aun sonreía a los presentes– así que es ella... –no refiriéndose tanto así a la rival de su novia sino a la mujer que acababa de conocer–

-Si es ella, no te parece demasiado... frívola... –dijo volteándose– por cierto... ¿dónde estabas?, tengo rato buscándote.

-Igual que yo buscándote... –sonrió besando su mejilla– ya tranquila, mejor disfrutemos de nuestra velada y no hagas corajes.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Mina sonrió a Seiya cuando lo vio acercarse extendiéndole las manos, sin dudarlo lo abrazo mientras el ayudo a que se bajara.

-Te queda bien ser el centro de atención. –Se burló de ella–

-Tonto, eres tu quien disfruta de las miradas. –Muchos siempre pensaban que eran pareja pues siempre andaban juntos, hasta que se entraban que en realidad eran familia– Te estuve buscando, quiero presentarte a mis compañeras, mueren por que les sonrías y digas "hola" –fingió su voz seductora mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se hacía paso entre la gente sin darle oportunidad de replicar–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

-Claro que me puedo enojar, esa mujer me molesta y mi novio se desaparece misteriosamente ¿dónde estabas? –Pregunto viéndolo con un ligero puchero–

-Ya te lo dije buscándote. –le sonrió abrazándola para evitar que viera quien se acercaba entre la gente–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

-Por cierto Seiya Kou ¿dónde estabas?, me voy a poner celosa si coqueteas hoy… –presiono más fuerte su brazo, pues siempre era lo mismo, siempre la dejaba por platicar con alguna linda chica–

-Con nadie –Le sonrió para evitar que lo reprendiera más–

-Ah lo sabía… –volteo a verlo mientras giraba para quedar frente a él pero caminando de espaldas– Eres increíble de verdad… –dijo con admiración, para después sentir como chocaba con alguien–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Aun con su molestia podía soportar el tropiezo de alguien pero no ella– Ah tu... –dijo Serena observándola, si lo admitía esa noche se veía linda pero era obvio que jamás lo aceptaría– ni siquiera te disculpas.

Yaten oculto una sonrisa al ver por fin una de las tantas peleas que su novia ya le había mencionado, todas por cosas sin importancia como en ese momento.

En cuanto volteo Mina no supo si quedo más asombrada por sus reclamos o por la persona por con quien se encontraba– ¡¿Tu?! –dijo más por ser ella la novia de aquel hombre que por haberse topado con ella– Créeme no quería tropezarme contigo. –dijo ocultando su molestia mientras sintió como Seiya tomaba su mano, pero de pronto cambio su mirada molesta por una sonrisa– Pero me alegra Serena, así pude verte, gracias por venir estoy segura que lo haces con tus mejores intenciones. –presiono la mano de Seiya en algo debía canalizar su molestia–

Sonrió de forma sarcástica– Claro con las mejores intenciones, además no tenía nada que hacer y estaba un poco aburrida.

Seiya por su parte no había despegado la mirada de Serena, más aun después de ver con la persona que iba acompañada, no podía tener peores gustos esa chica, ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta y el humor veinte metros bajo tierra– Mina… –la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura, tampoco quería que se sobrepasara con Serena, aunque era divertido–

-Claro, te entiendo dicen que soy la mejor entreteniendo y acompañando a la gente. Pues que te diviertas, hasta luego Yaten fue un placer conocerte. –volteo a verlo a él sonriéndole–

Serena mantenía la sonrisa sarcástica hasta que escucho de sus labios el nombre de su novio.

-Buenas noches... –Murmuro Yaten un poco sorprendido de que lo mencionara, ahora esperaba lo peor de esa noche– Igualmente.

Serena nuevamente sonrió pero esta vez hacia el acompañante de su rival, fue un impulso del coraje que sintió en ese momento– Hasta luego Seiya... interesante conversación.

-_Vaya tengo que equilibrar las cosas, tal vez hasta me ayude…_ –pensó Seiya, pero su comentario fue glorioso– La siguiente vez será mucho mejor… –le sonrió con su habitual sonrisa seductora– Un placer… –pero cuando sintió a Mina presionarlo volteo a ella sin darle mayor importancia a despedirse o siquiera saludar al tal Yaten– ¿Nos vamos Mina?

-Claro… Hasta luego, disfruten la fiesta –sonrió antes de retomar su camino abrazada a su primo, deseando estar lo suficientemente lejos para gritar–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Había continuado con su sonrisa que cuando sintió que se habían alejado cerró los ojos, nunca delante de su novio se había comportado de aquella manera y se sentía aun peor por el comentario de Seiya, aunque en realidad solo había sido una plática y nada tenía de malo, no así el encuentro de su rival con su novio.

-¿Así que ya la conocías? –Volteo hacia él con molestia–

-Vaya, ¿así que una interesante conversación? –no era que le molestara que su novia hablara con algún hombre, era _ese_ _hombre_, además ella no podía cuestionarlo por una simple platica sin ninguna doble intención o al menos no aparente–

-Si... pero yo pregunte primero, con razón no te encontraba estabas muy mal acompañado. –Estaba celosa, como no estarlo de una mujer así, bueno en realidad no es que la conociera, pero el simple hecho de que fuera Mina le molestaba–

-Solo me la tope mientras te buscaba y platicamos un poco… –dijo sin darle mucha importancia– además no sabía que era "ella" –dijo en tono de ser la innombrable– Pero al parecer tu platica fue más relevante con Kou… o al menos fue lo que le dijiste tan conveniente –no era su estilo hacer reclamos pero no podía dejarlo pasar–

-Ah pues... si un poco interesante, quizá lo tenga en mi programa, eso fue lo relevante, nada más. –suspiro pues no quería que la rivalidad que tuviera con Mina le perjudicara ahora también en su relación sentimental– ¿Solo... platicaron un poco?

-Claro, cinco minutos… –le sonrió para tranquilizarla– y fue solo por casualidad, además sabes que te quiero a ti –la rodeo con sus manos de la cintura–

Hizo un pequeño gesto ocultando una sonrisa– Lo sé, pero es que... ah me crispa los nervios y más con la familiaridad que te hablo.

La abrazo– Estoy seguro que fue por hacerte enojar –sonrió, pero tal vez un poco decepcionado que en realidad ahora solo lo recordaría por ese hecho, ser el novio de su rival– vaya es la primera vez que me celas y creo que es más por el hecho de ser ella que por mí.

-Ah que tonto eres, claro que es por ti, pero tú también te pusiste celoso más por "Kou" que por mí.

-Claro que no… –negó rotundamente– solo no te acerques mucho a ese tipo, no me da confianza.

-No te preocupes... –sonrió ligeramente abrazándolo– yo tampoco le tengo confianza –Y era cierto, sabía que ese hombre estaba coqueteándole, que era primo de su rival y nadie aseguraba que de verdad ella no supiera de sus intenciones–

-En ese caso olvidemos el asunto y disfrutemos de la fiesta.

-Mejor vámonos, ya no quiero estar aquí. –Dijo un tanto cansada, quizá demasiadas emociones para un solo día–

Suspiro profundamente– De acuerdo, a decir verdad prefiero estar contigo –era verdad pero también lo era que se sentiría incomodo encontrándose con Mina y que Seiya estuviera con ella ¿Qué era de ella? ¿Y el evidente hecho que le coqueteaba a su chica como lo hacía con todas? ¿Qué le veían las mujeres?– Vamos a casa. –Tomo su mano–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Mina por su parte apenas llego al otro lado del lugar voltea a ver a Seiya –Así que era ella con quien estabas muy acompañadito ¿eh? –dijo molesta–

-Estaba acompañándola y platicamos un momento, no tiene nada de malo... –dijo tranquilamente mostrando una sonrisa– ¿o sí?

-¡Es que! ¿Por qué ella?... –pero al ver aquella sonrisa que escondía algo, lo supo– ¿Te gusta? ¡Te gusta! No Seiya… –renegó– Cualquier mujer menos ella… –ya lo veía venir, tener que ver su cara todos los días si se convertía en su novia– Además… Tiene novio… –dijo un tanto decepcionada–

-Sí, pero viste que clase de novio... no hay comparación alguna... –Sonrió aún más orgulloso–

-¿Con que o de qué?... –pregunto no pudiendo evitar sonreír– Discúlpame Seiya pero ese hombre es… –pensó la manera de decirlo– MUY… buen partido, con el hecho de verlo…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Su sonrisa cada vez era más confiada– ¿crees que no sería capaz de dejarlo por mí?, vamos Mina sabes cómo soy, y ese tipo no es competencia para mí...

-Ay primito… –negó– hablas más de lo que actúas a veces… Demuéstramelo… –le sonrió retadoramente–

-¿Me estas retando?, sabes que no debes hacer eso... además... ¿de cuándo acá te interesan tanto mis conquistas? –la observo fijamente– ah ya se... si yo hago que deje al tipo ese tú podrías conquistarlo... a ti también te gusto ese tipo.

-Claro que no… –mintió– Yaten no me interesa, menos pensando que es el noviecito de ella, además Serena, digo es bonita pero no creo que entre en tus expectativas, ni tú de ella… –negó a su primo– Seria todo un reto conquistarla primo… –sonrió–

Sonrió al recordar el último comentario de ella– ¿Estás segura?, quizá en este momento estén discutiendo tanto por ti como por mí... –volteo a verlos y se sorprendió de lo juntos que estaban– mira tú galán.

Mina volteo y lo que vio no le gusto, no pudo evitar que algo muy dentro de ella se estrujara, pero prefirió voltear a otro lugar para no darle importancia a que las cosas entre ellos parecían de la pareja ideal– Lo ves… sería un milagro que ella se fijara en ti… es imposible Seiya Kou… se te va tu oportunidad, de la mano de él.

-Y a ti también prima... sinceramente es la primera vez que te veo así, te gustó ese hombre y no puedes negarlo así como tampoco yo puedo negarlo que ella me gusta... pero no sé si tanto como para aceptar que me retes.

-Te reto… –dijo sin pensarlo, aquello era muy común entre ellos pero jamás por algo como eso– Conquista a Serena Tsukino antes de dos meses y hare lo que quieras –sabía que sería imposible, pero si perdía no le dolería tanto pues Yaten seria soltero–

-Vaya una oferta muy tentadora... –murmuro observando a la pareja que comenzaba a alejarse muy cariñosa– ¿cualquier cosa? –volteo a verla con una sonrisa– De acuerdo y especifica qué tipo de prueba quieres para ver que la conquiste, el hecho de que deje a su novio no se tomara como prueba pues pueden terminar en cualquier momento debido a mi intromisión.

Pensó que era una muy buena deducción– Y el hecho de que acepte ser tu novia o salir contigo puede ser solo por tus insistencias, así que… el día que vea que hace algo por ti ya sabes algo cursi, cariñoso digno de una mujer enamorada o interesada en ti… cualquier cosa, para ponértelo fácil…

Extendió su mano hacia ella– Hecho... prepárate para perder prima... o ganar... –dijo refiriéndose a Yaten–

Estrecho su mano más que gustosa, aquella apuesta y el haber conocido a Yaten habían hecho de aquella noche aún más perfecta– Siempre gano… –sonrió–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Aquella seria la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar todos los malos entendidos que habían surgido debido a su falta de profesionalismo durante la grabación de su programa y sobre todo de su nefasto vestuario, aun lo recordaba y le molestaba, pero en fin estaba ahí para publicitar su programa, la nueva escenografía y futuros invitados, su arreglo como siempre era moderno pero esta vez más relajado, al final de cuentas solo era una entrevista que no pasaría de 5 minutos nada que le fuera a afectar.

Al entrar del corte la conductora se preparó mirando a la cámara correspondiente– Lo prometido es deuda y esta tarde nos acompaña una joven hermosísima y exitosa Serena Tsukino que viene a platicar con nosotros de la nueva temporada de su programa y también –sonrió– por qué no de ella… ¡Hola Serena! –Saludo con una amplia sonrisa–

-Hola Mimet... gracias por la invitación... –saludo amable–

-Gracias a ti por acompañarnos a hablar un poquito sobre esta nueva etapa de tu programa, la gente está impaciente de ver qué novedades nos tendrás en esta nueva etapa que como sabemos trae muchos retos para ti… –sonrió–

-Así es... –sonrió a la cámara– la verdad es una nueva temporada que traerá muchas cosas interesantes, reportajes sobre lugares que a la gente le interesara conocer, invitados sorpresa, una nueva escenografía, en fin muchas cosas que espero les agraden a todos y claro que si tienen una propuesta para invitado la tomaremos en cuenta como siempre...

-Pues yo creo que tú jamás terminas de sorprendernos, estamos seguros que tendrás tanto éxito como siempre, aunque debemos preguntarte ¿crees que la incursión del nuevo programa conducido por Mina presenta mayores retos para ti y tu equipo de trabajo?

Sonrió un poco incomoda pero aun así trato de ocultarlo– Cualquier programa que proponga lo que el de mi compañera Mina significa nuevos retos para todos... bueno hablando del tipo de programa que manejamos ya que para ti no creo que signifique lo mismo... y además eso nos hace superarnos ¿no lo crees?

-Tienes razón, Sin duda la incursión de Mina ayudara a mayor superación de ambas, pero crees que esto pueda causar alguna discrepancia entre ambas, hemos escuchado algunos rumores de que su relación es un tanto compleja… –sonrió nuevamente esperando la respuesta–

-¿Compleja?, no para nada... casi no hemos coincidido, pero si la veo en algún momento la saludare, ese es un problema de tener programas en el mismo horario, no podemos convivir...

-Bueno creo que eso aclara muchas dudas y para finalizar Serena, hemos recibido muchos mail pero muchos de ellos son de hombres deseosos de saber si tienes algún compromiso… algún amigo, novio o prometido…

-Bueno... –sonrió algo nerviosa– no creo que a mi novio le gustaría que lo negara en público así que sí, tengo novio, pero nada que ver con este medio... y estamos muy felices...

-Pues ya lo oyeron público Serena está acompañada y se ve muy feliz así que a esperar… Bueno Serena pues muchas gracias por acompañarnos, te deseamos lo mejor, éxito y volver a tenerte pronto…

-Muchas gracias a ti por la invitación y no se pierdan la nueva temporada de su programa favorito... –sonrió amable tanto a la cámara como a su entrevistadora–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Mina se alisto, ya no era como la última vez que fue presentada por Serena, ahora vestía muy a su estilo jovial y casual con ese toque de chispa, pero si duda ni su hermosa vestimenta ni el perfecto trabajo de sus encargados de imagen hacia que se quitara la inquietud de la entrevista con Serena, no quería sentirse menos que ella ni mucho menos arruinar su carrera con alguna respuesta errada, así que solo le quedaba respirar profundo y sonreír lo más que pudiera si mencionaban el tema.

-Bueno y ahora tenemos con nosotros a la conductora del nuevo programa televisivo, hace un momento hablábamos de ella, la chica que puso a temblar a más de uno dentro de los programas de televisión... Mina Aino... bienvenida...

-Encantada de estar aquí Mimet y con tu bello publico… –sonrió amablemente–

-Gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación... sobre todo estar tan radiante después de anoche... tenemos imágenes de lo que fue la celebración de tu primer programa... ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me siento muy feliz y agradecida con la producción y sobre todo con el público que está aceptando maravillosamente esta propuesta que hacemos con mucho cariño para pasar un rato con ellos –y así lo era, así que su cara lo reflejaba, además era bueno que se enfocaran en su trabajo–

-Tuve la oportunidad de ver el primer programa y en verdad me pareció una propuesta nueva y fresca... es bueno que haya cosas interesantes en televisión... pero volviendo a anoche, hubo algo que me llamo la atención, tu encuentro con quien podría ser tu contraparte laboralmente claro, Serena Tsukino... se rumora que las cosas entre ustedes no comenzaron bien, ¿es cierto?

Sonrió mientras negaba– No Mimet, ya sabes hay muchas especulaciones tal vez más porque compartimos el mismo horario, pero claro que no, Serena es mi compañera de empresa y colega y si bien no tengo el privilegio de ser su amiga aun, para nada yo la admiro machismo su trabajo y me gustaría aprender muchas cosas de ella…

-En verdad que no dejas de sorprenderme, es más que claro que no hay ninguna rencilla entre ustedes, las dos son excelentes conductoras en el futuro esperamos verlas en algún evento juntas, creo sin temor a equivocarme que lo harían muy bien... pero bueno cuéntanos que veremos en los próximos programas

-Gracias… –Se sentía feliz ante sus respuestas, aquello le volvía la tranquilidad– Bueno próximamente estamos planeando muchísimos reportajes atreves del país, conociendo aquellos rinconcitos mágicos que muchas veces no sabemos que los tenemos cerca… esta será para sentirnos más cerca de nuestro público… además este lunes vamos a tener un gran invitado que va compartir con nosotros su receta favorita, así que los esperamos todas las tardes –le guiño el ojo a la cámara mientras sonreía feliz–

-Entonces esperaremos con ansias los siguientes programas... ah y bueno para calmar mi curiosidad, anoche te vimos acompañada por un hombre muy guapo, ¿podría ser tu novio?

Por un instante vino a su mente la cara de Yaten ¿sería él de quien hablaba? Pero era imposible pues también lo habría relacionado con Serena, así que seguro era Seiya a lo que soltó una pequeña risita– No para nada, él es mi mejor amigo y mi primo. Mi único amor en este momento es mi profesión. –Sonrió fingiendo un suspiro–

-Pues que primo tan interesante, así que supongo que en algún lugar debe estar el hombre indicado para ti, muchas gracias por la entrevista y espero que nos visites nuevamente...

-Gracias a ti Mimet, fue un placer estar con ustedes… –sonrió agradeciéndole a ella y a la cámara, y muy aliviada de que la entrevista terminara–

-Vamos a un corte y regresamos con el último bloque de nuestro programa... –sonrió a la cámara esperando a que salieran del aire– gracias Mina por venir pero no creo que ese hombre haya sido tu primo... no me refería al chico de cabello negro... sino con el que estabas en la planta alta... –dijo sin darle mucha importancia aunque como periodista de espectáculos si era de importancia–

-Ah… –dijo un poco desprevenida, para enseguida sonreír algo confundida como tratando de recordarlo– Ya, él era solo alguien que asistió a la fiesta y que platique unos minutos con él por casualidad – y en realidad no mentía, solo omitía detalles– Nada relevante… –dijo mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza–

-Quizá tengas razón, sino fuera porque ese mismo hombre se fue muy cariñoso con Serena... quizá es su novio, ¿no crees?

-_Vaya esta mujer sí que es buena en su trabajo _–pensó– La verdad eso es algo que solo ella podría decirte pero supongo… de cualquier modo es algo que a mí no me concierne, como te dije solo fue una plática como con cualquiera… _si supiera_ –suspiro internamente mientras pensó aquello–

-Si claro tienes razón... Mina muchas gracias por la entrevista, no sabes cómo me ha servido, esperamos verte de nuevo... seguro los medios estarán muy contentos de platicar contigo... y ahora si me disculpas tengo que finalizar el programa... un placer conocerte...

-Gracias a ti… –se despidió cordialmente antes de ponerse de pie para retirarse, sintiéndole el alma volver al cuerpo–

Se encontraba parada en la puerta observando todo desde lejos, era obvio que había visto y escuchado la entrevista que le habían hecho a Mina no así la última conversación que había tenido con la entrevistadora, no sabía si estar molesta o conforme con la versión de ella– Buena entrevista... –dijo al tenerla más de cerca–

Al verla también vio de reojo algunas miradas sobre ellas– Gracias igualmente… solo espero que el foco de nuestras entrevistas haya sido laboral y no tanto personal… –dijo tranquilamente con una sutil sonrisa como lo haría con cualquier persona que apenas conociera–

-Es difícil que solo hayan visto el lado laboral... –extendió la mano mostrándole una botella de agua– después de una entrevista sientes la boca seca... –y era cierto, no es que se preocupara por ella pero en cierta forma le recordaba mucho a cuando ella había comenzado–

Volteó a ver la botella, sintiéndose extrañada de su amabilidad pero debía saber que lo hacía para guardar las apariencias. Así tomo la botella– Gracias… Supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es preferible ser reconocidas por nuestros trabajos que por nuestra relación –abrió la botella y bebió de ella, aquella agua le sentó a la perfección, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón–

-Lo se... –suspiro dando la vuelta para salir ambas de aquel estudio, no quería ser vista como una hipócrita o que escucharan su conversación– por eso lo he pensado mucho y fingiré en todo momento que tu presencia no me afecta siempre y cuando no te metas conmigo o con mi novio... –volteando ligeramente para verla de reojo–

Mina sonrió, pero espero a que estuvieran fuera de cualquier persona– Claro… no me importa fingir tampoco, solo debes saber que jamás me he metido contigo o alguien relacionado a ti –era horrible decirle las palabras "Tu Novio"– más de lo que tú me allá de lo que tú misma me has involucrado… Por el contrario agradecería lo mismo y que no te "acerques" a Seiya, después de todo tu ya tienes a alguien ¿no es así? –alguien que a su parecer merecía alguien mejor–

Sonrió con algo de sarcasmo– Yo no me acerco a tipos tan arrogantes y pretensiosos así que no te preocupes que tu primo no me interesa para nada, en fin qué bueno que estamos de acuerdo, bien me voy no quiero que después digan que somos amigas... –sonrió ligeramente para adelantarse en caminar hacia fuera del edificio–

La ponía de muy mal humor esa mujer ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas de Seiya? Ella era la única que podía decirle arrogante, pretencioso y demás cosas insultantes– Créeme que sería la última sobre la tierra a quien elegiría como amiga y qué bueno que te caiga tan mal, así podre dormir tranquila que no tendré algún tipo de familiaridad contigo algún día… –dijo cuándo paso a un lado de ella para después acelerar el paso, el siempre hecho de sentir su aura cerca la irritaba–

-Ja... no dejaría a Yaten por alguien como él mucho menos siendo tu primo... así que no te preocupes, ni amigas y mucho menos familiares... –dijo tranquilamente caminando hacia su auto–

Volteo a verla, para terminar el circo sus autos estaban juntos– No te confíes, Yaten –dijo con mucha familiaridad– parece un hombre inteligente, así que tal vez pronto descubra la mujer egocéntrica que tiene por novia y mi primo vea que no eres más que una cara bonita… –quito la alarma de su auto para después abrir la puerta–

Cerró los ojos con molestia de que se refiera a ella de esa forma pero volteo a verla sonriendo– O quizá tienes miedo de que tu querido primo se interese tanto en mí que a ti ya no te haga caso... mientras que Yaten MI NOVIO me ame más cada día... –abrió la puerta del auto y subió tranquilamente mostro aún más esa sonrisa poniendo en marcha el auto–

Mina solo suspiro al escucharla, sin duda necesitaría mucho Yoga, un buen sauna y té relajante para pasarse ese encuentro amargo, pero lo peor es que tenía la razón, odiaba admitirlo pero temía que Seiya llegara a encapricharse con ella y en parte era su culpa por retarlo, pero aun así le parecía divertido, además estaba el hecho de que Yaten le había agradado, pero eso era poco relevante pues tal vez jamás lo volvería a ver y solo sería un hombre guapo, lindo, ojos perfectos y porte encantador que conocía y olvidaría pronto, además lo más importante y que no cambiaría es que Serena cada día le caía en peor gracia y lo mejor solo era asegurarse que Seiya solo la viera como una conquista más, un reto y siguiera con su vida sin ella.

En cuanto salió del estacionamiento de la televisora y se alejó unas cuantas calles cerciorándose de que Mina no viniera atrás de ella se detuvo– Ah como me caes mal Mina Aino, no te soporto, no me gusta a la forma en que te refieres a Yaten y menos soporto a tu arrogante primo, ahhh como deje que irrumpieras en mi vida de esa forma... –tras tranquilizarse un poco puso de nuevo su auto en marcha lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era llegar a su departamento y que Yaten llegara con la sorpresa que le había prometido–

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ (^_^)

Observaba con atención uno de los tantos aparadores de las tiendas favoritas de Serena pero nada le convencía como para que fuera capaz de sorprenderla, esa había sido la única manera de convencerla de que dejara de lado sus peleas infantiles con Mina, era ridículo pensar siquiera en verlas enfrentarse de nuevo, conocía muy bien a Serena y sabía que no era así ¿entonces que tenía esa nueva conductora que la ponía tan a la defensiva?, como fuera no encontraba una razón lógica a él Mina le había simpatizado, sonrió al ver un bolso que posiblemente le agradaría mucho a su novia.

-Sí creo que ese será... –murmuro aun no del todo convencido–

Mina no podía sacarse el coraje de la garganta, tenía que sacarlo o explotaría, así que sin más paro el auto a mitad de camino a su casa y llamo a Seiya a quien conto todo lo ocurrido sin darse tiempo a puntos y comas. Seiya no paraba de reír, es que esas mujeres eran un caso perdido, aun así tuvo que hacer valer el título de primo invitándola a pasar la tarde juntos para que pasara aquel mal rato, pero Mina simplemente no estaba de humor, quería estar sola y relajarse solo viendo pasar la gente, así que agradecía mientras negó diciéndole que lo llamaría en la noche pero que en lugar de holgazanear con cara de niño bonito, mejor se pusiera a trabajar en su reto, pues ahora se la había puesto más difícil al pedirle a Serena que se alejara de él.

Al llegar al centro comercial su único objetivo era relajarse y tal vez hacer alguna compra para aumentar su ánimo. La tienda era perfecta, había oído hablar mucho de ella, pero jamás se había detenido a entrar y ese día podía ser uno bueno así que ¿Por qué no?

-Sí creo que ese será... –murmuro aun no del todo convencido–

-Buenas tardes Señorita… –dijo una empleada que recibió a Mina–

-No es la nueva conductora del programa de la tarde… –dijo una empleada a otra que se encontraban atendiendo a Yaten pues como era un hombre atractivo ambas parecían muy interesadas en atenderlo–

Volteo a ver a quien se referían y sonrió al reconocerla– Gracias... –dijo dejando el bolso y acercándose a la joven, aunque sabía que si Serena se llegaba a enterar se molestaría de nuevo y un bolso no sería suficiente para contentarla– ¿de compras?

Mina veía los estantes, pero aquella voz le fue imposible no reconocerla, volteo a verlo mientras sonreía esperando que su mente no la engañara– Hola… –vaya ahora parecía una niña boba– Si ya sabes solo viendo… –rectifico volviendo en sí– ¿Y tú? ¿De compras también?

-Algo así... no pensé que buscar un regalo fuera tan difícil y complicado –sonrió observando la cantidad de cosas que podría considerar una buena sorpresa– no sé qué tantas de estas cosas tenga Serena ya en su colección... mmm quizá... –volteo a verla con una sonrisa– ¿podrías ayudarme?, aunque sé que no te agradara la idea pero es que realmente no tengo idea de que le podría gustar...

Sin duda era masoquista, pero en fin, tal vez pasar un tiempo con él aunque sea para ayudarlo la haría ver que no era el hombre que ella estaba idealizando– Bueno… –sonrió– siempre viste bien y parece que lo sexy y elegante la hace ver bien… –buscaba entre los bolsos uno que pudiera relacionarla con ella, y también para no ser tan obvia con él– Este es hermoso sin duda… –camino hacia un estante estirándose para tomarlo, pero necesitaría de la vendedora–

-Déjame ayudarte... –se acercó a ella para tomar el bolso quedando muy cerca de su rostro– ojos hermosos... –murmuro pues no es que antes no la hubiera visto bien, solo que había puesto muy poca atención al color de ellos o quizá el reflejo hacia que se vieran de color distinto– ¿crees realmente que le guste? –Pregunto separándose de ella– la verdad es que no soy muy afecto a comprar cosas así...

-_Es aún más perfecto de lo que recordaba_ –pensó no pudiendo suspirar un poco al llenarse de su perfume– Creo que no hay mujer sobre la tierra con un gusto refinado que no le gustaría… Bueno, creo que si tu entras en sus gusto me ayuda a pensar que le gustara… –dijo sin pensarlo–

Sonrió ligeramente– Bueno creo que podría ser el complemento perfecto de algún accesorio mas... ¿te gustaría acompañarme a buscarlo?, claro te compensare muy bien con una agradable comida, la verdad es que muero de hambre... ¿qué dices?

-Yo… –dudó no sabía si aquello era lo correcto, una cosa es que Serena le desagradara, pero el tenia novia, solo que el hecho de que fuera su novia lo ponía más complejo y tentador– No sé si soy la persona correcta para hacerlo…

-No creo que Serena tenga que saberlo, obviamente también mi vida podría correr peligro... –dijo con una sonrisa que advertía que era broma– además solo comeremos y claro me ayudaras a preparar su regalo sorpresa... eso es todo...

Sonrió– _Vaya aparte divertido_ –pensó– Bueno, creo que tienes razón… Por cierto, disculpa si te ocasione algún problema anoche… –dijo sinceramente– aunque creo que no fue tan grave… –recordó lo felices que salieron–


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes aquí presentados no nos perteneces, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon por M00nStar y Marie Kou Winchester._

**El solo hecho de hacer un pequeña apuesta transforma indudablemente las vidas de las personas, pues bien entren y lean como dos rubias, un guapo cantante y un apuesto arquitecto comienzan con este juego donde no se sabrá si es un premio o un cambio de vida. Universo Alterno.**

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

-Déjame ayudarte... –se acercó a ella para tomar el bolso quedando muy cerca de su rostro– ojos hermosos... –murmuró, no es que antes no la hubiera visto bien, solo que había puesto muy poca atención al color de ellos o quizá el reflejo hacia que se vieran de color distinto– ¿crees realmente que le guste? –Preguntó separándose de ella– la verdad es que no soy muy afecto a comprar cosas así...

-_"Es aún más perfecto de lo que recordaba_" –pensó no pudiendo evitar suspirar un poco al llenarse de su perfume– Creo que no hay mujer sobre la tierra con un gusto refinado que no le gustaría… Bueno, creo que si tu entras en sus gusto me ayuda a pensar que le gustara… –dijo sin pensarlo–

Sonrió ligeramente– Bueno creo que podría ser el complemento perfecto de algún accesorio más... ¿te gustaría acompañarme a buscarlo?, claro te compensare muy bien con una agradable comida, la verdad es que muero de hambre... ¿qué dices?

- Yo… –dudo no sabía si aquello era lo correcto, una cosa es que Serena le desagradara, pero él tenía novia, solo que el hecho de que fuera su novia lo ponía más complejo y tentador– No sé si soy la persona correcta para hacerlo…

-No creo que Serena tenga que saberlo, obviamente también mi vida podría correr peligro... –dijo con una sonrisa que advertía que era broma– además solo comeremos y claro me ayudaras a preparar su regalo sorpresa... eso es todo.

Mina sonrió– _"Vaya aparte divertido_" –pensó– Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Por cierto, disculpa si te ocasione algún problema anoche… –dijo sinceramente– aunque creo que no fue tan grave… –recordó lo felices que salieron–

-Tranquila, no paso de una simple explicación de cómo nos conocimos, además Serena tiene absoluta confianza en mí... –sonrió dejando el bolso junto a la caja para pagar– al igual que yo en ella... aunque no lo parezca frente a ti, es linda.

-¿Si tú lo dices? –pensó con cara de no estar muy convencida– Pero en verdad me tranquiliza saber que no te cause algún problema, tal vez la conocí en un mal momento o tal vez es mi forma de percibirla, pues muchas personas me dicen lo mismo que tu –sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros–

Sonrío al escucharla– Bueno no hay mucho que pueda decir si tú ya tienes una opinión formada de ella, pero créeme que esa no es la Serena de la que me enamore... –después de recibir el bolso de la compra le volvió a sonreír a ella– ¿Cual crees que sea el siguiente objeto de compra para complementar este bolso?

-_"Vaya sin duda la quiere mucho…"_ –pensó, viéndolo de reojo. La verdad es que si bien algo en ese hombre la traía demasiado no podía molestarse pues aquello la hacía ver lo agradable y buen novio que era– Zapatos, un buen bolso y zapatos es elemental… Pero dime Yaten la verdad es que fuera de que eres el novio de Serena no sé nada de ti –la verdad es que no quería pasarse todo el rato hablando de Serena, era mejor conocerlo a él–

-Bueno pues mi nombre es Yaten Black... soy arquitecto, y orgullosamente a mis 32 años tengo mi propio negocio... y no sé qué más te interesaría saber... –sonrió divertido comenzando a caminar para salir de esa tienda– la verdad soy muy malo para hablar de mi mismo.

No pudo evitar reír un poco ante su último comentario– Así que arquitecto… que interesante, a decir verdad si tienes apariencia de serlo… –con ese semblante de parecer tan meticuloso y ordenado–

-Vaya no sé si tomarlo como un halago o como una ofensa... –sonrió– pero lo tomare como lo primero, la verdad es que amo mi trabajo... y bueno yo tampoco sé nada de ti excepto que eres la rival de mi novia.

-Fue un alago aunque debó confesar que la mayoría de arquitectos que conozco son tan estrictos y cuadrados, pero tú no lo pareces… Y bueno yo… que podría decirte… –fijaba su mirada en las personas que caminaban junto a ellos inmersos en su mundo– Estudie en el extranjero comunicación, ahí trabaje los tres siguientes años en la radio y hace dos años regrese a la ciudad, por suerte pude establecerme rápido y si bien extraño un poco, cada día me parece más agradable el haber regresado. Vivo sola pues mis padres se fueron conmigo y no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con que regresara así que solo tengo a mi primo.

- ¿Tu primo?, bueno al menos no estás sola, tanto Serena como yo estamos solos, pero nos adaptamos muy bien... –sonrió ligeramente– debe ser difícil casi iniciar de cero, pero pareces una mujer fuerte que sabe lo que quiere, creo que esa es una excelente cualidad... ¿y siempre fue tu sueño ser conductora o tienes otros planes?

-La verdad es que de pronto un día desperté y me dije… Mina, quiero hacer esto… Y desde entonces he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo, no te voy a mentir cuando estaba en el instituto no era la mejor estudiante pero cuando supe que esto era lo que deseaba jamás deje que nada ni nadie fuera un obstáculo y mi meta ahora es ser mejor cada día, tal vez suene algo egocéntrico pero me gusta que la gente mi diga que disfruta mi trabajo… –sin duda su trabajo era su vida, no tenía cabida para nada que no fuera eso, aunque a veces deseaba tener algo más que solo un triunfo profesional–

-Eso realmente es digno de admirarse en una mujer... estoy seguro que el hombre que este contigo será realmente afortunado, digo ese hombre con el que te vi parece que no te da tu lugar... –dijo un poco serio pues recordaba las miradas hacia su novia y si Mina era su pareja no le tenía ningún respeto y eso le molestaba–

-¿Seiya? –soltó una pequeña risilla– No, él no es mi pareja en ese sentido… él es mi primo, Seiya Kou… es un encanto, me gusta fastidiarlo aparentando ser su novia para que no se le acerquen chicas lindas pero no… aun no ha aparecido el valiente en mi vida que cumpla mis expectativas… y cuando conozco a alguien extrañamente no están a mi alcance –se detuvo a ver un aparador lleno de hermosos zapatos–

-Ah lo siento, no sabía que era tu primo, solo que bueno se veían demasiado cercanos... –sonrió observando el mismo aparador que ella–

-Tal vez porque toda la vida crecimos juntos. –Agregó– Entramos aquí parecen tener lindos zapatos.

-Sigo tus sugerencias... –dijo a punto de entrar cuando sonó su celular y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba– lo siento, si quieres adelantarte... –después de sonreírle se volteo para poder contestar, Serena se oía molesta pero era evidente que no con él, después de un breve resumen de que es lo que la enojaba pudo responderle– vaya pues debió ser demasiado para ti, pero tranquila tardare un poco más de lo previsto, ya sabes buscando el regalo perfecto para hacerte olvidar el mal rato... te veré después de la comida... si, no tardare, te llevare a cenar, si descansa por mientras... nos vemos...

Mina se había volteado mientras veía el primer aparador sin querer alcanzo a escuchar, seguro se trataba de su novia, por un momento pensó que se iría ante su llamada pero al parecer comerían juntos como lo había dicho, se adentró a la tienda mientras hacia una llamada rápida– Te tengo una ayuda, va estar sola en este momento, supongo que en su casa, no te imaginas ni con quien estoy, si después de esto cumples el reto no vale… –sonrió al escuchar su respuesta– te llamo cuando me desocupe… –dijo antes de que Yaten regresara– Hazlo bien… –dijo antes de colgar–

- ¿Hora de las llamadas inesperadas? –Pregunto al entrar a la tienda y ver que ella también tenía el celular en las manos– espero que no hayas tenido que cancelar alguna cita importante por comer conmigo, creo que debí preguntar primero antes de invitarte.

Volteo mientras guardaba su teléfono– No te preocupes… –Le sonrió negando– ¿Qué te parecen estos? –mostro unos lindos botines color camel– Aunque pensándolo mejor no…

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Seiya no podía creer su buena suerte, bueno aunque ese hecho acumulado al descubrimiento de la dirección de Serena no era señal de triunfo pero si de un paso de ayuda. Si bien lo hacía por aquel reto también era un hecho de que esa chica le parecía demasiado linda e interesante, además sería algo muy benéfico tanto para él como para Mina que por más que quisiera ocultarlo aquel desagradable hombre le gustaba y ella sí que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, así que él tampoco lo haría, tomo las llaves de su auto y sin demora se dirigió a buscar el lugar.

Serena descansaba en su sofá tras aquella llamada con su novio de hacía unos minutos, cerró los ojos concentrándose en su respiración, su medio para tranquilizar sus nervios y molestia, no supo en qué momento se comenzó a quedar dormida en el sillón, la mente la traicionaba pues sus sueños estaba vez no estaban dirigidos a su novio o a su trabajo sino a cierto chico arrogante que tenía poco de conocer, despertó algo asombrada, ¿acaso él le había dejado una impresión muy fuerte que su subconsciente la estaba traicionando?– No, para nada... ah basta, un baño relajante y un bonito vestido me harán sentir mejor... –se puso de pie y se dispuso a alistarse para salir a cenar con su novio, aunque le sorprendió que no quisiera ir con ella a comer en vez de cenar, pero posiblemente se debía a cuestiones de trabajo y también a su sorpresa– bueno mientras llega escuchare algo de música... –una vez vestida y arreglada se dirigió a la sala de nueva cuenta a esperar pacientemente a que su novio llegara–

Tras unos minutos de pelearse con algunas calles al no encontrar la correcta por fin se hallaba, bajando de su auto con su mano derecha ocupada y la izquierda también. Camino hasta el timbre esperando respuesta.

- ¿Yaten...? –murmuro al escuchar el timbre, aunque era extraño que utilizara sus llaves para entrar, pero igual no importaba, ya que estaba ahí, se puso de pie abriendo con una sonrisa– te esperaba... –pero calló al darse cuenta de quién era, el primer impulso que tuvo fue el de cerrar la puerta y estuvo a punto de hacerlo– ¿qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que aminorando la espera… –sonrió divertido por aquel cambio de reacción–

Suspiró recargándose en la puerta– ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?, ¿acaso me estas acosando? –Se cruzó de brazos– te advierto que mi novio no tarda en llegar

-La verdad no es mi estilo acosar… solo quería darte algo en señal de paz… –dijo mostrándole una canasta llena de las que había nombrado sus flores favoritas y un cd con ellas–

Trato de ocultar una sonrisa– Pasa... disculpa el recibimiento, solo que no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos... y gracias, pensé que no lo recordarías...

-Tengo muy buena memoria, más cuando alguien se apodera de mi atención… –pasó, aquella casa era muy linda sin duda– ¿Así que tu amable novio no está?

-No, pero seguro no debe tardar en llegar... –dijo al cerrar la puerta, se encontraba dudando si debía ser amable con él o no, Yaten le había pedido que se mantuviera alejada de él, pero ella, su prima casi se lo había exigido y siendo sincera consigo misma no tenía nada de malo– ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?, quiero suponer que es una visita social, ¿no? –lo observo con atención quizá se había tomado demasiado en serio el ultimo comentario de la noche anterior–

-Claro, lo que sea está bien… –dijo a ambos cuestionamientos– Bueno si Yaten no tarda en llegar, escapare por la ventana cuando llegue para evitarte problemas ¿te parece?

Sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cocina– ¿Crees que representas un peligro para Yaten como para meterme en problemas? –Al volver lo hacía con un vaso con agua– además no estamos haciendo nada malo como para que tengas que huir.

-¿No comprendo entonces por qué pusiste esa cara de temor cuando me viste y lo primero en lo que te escudaste es que Yaten no tardaría en llegar? –Se acercó a ella para tomar aquel vaso de agua de sus manos, sonriéndole un segundo en señal de gracias–

Sonrió con algo de ironía– ¿Crees que me interesas o que tengo miedo de que Yaten piense algo que afortunadamente no es?, vaya que eres arrogante.

-No, yo no he dicho tal cosa, pero me resulta entretenido ver como mantienes este monologo de respuestas y suposiciones mías… –tomo un poco de aquel vaso de agua– solo quería platicar un poco contigo y traerte eso también… –dijo señalándole el CD que venía en la canasta de flores–

Sonrió un poco más relajada acercándose a tomar el CD– Lo siento, no sé, es que me haces pensar en muchas cosas... y te lo agradezco... ¿puedo criticarlo a mi antojo?

-Para eso vine, quiero honestidad pura… –sonrió aquello era mejor de lo que esperaba– quiero convencerte de que se lo que hago, además si un día trabajamos juntos no quiero que nuestra conversación se escuche tan "sincera" como la que tienes con Mina… –negó con una sonrisa, sin duda divertido por ese hecho–

-De acuerdo, al menos ya tendremos un tema más de conversación... –abrió la caja del CD y lo coloco para escucharlo bajando un poco el volumen– pero no creo que tu prima vaya a estar contenta si trabajamos juntos un día... –se sentó en uno de los sillones poniendo igual atención tanto a él como a la música–

Seiya tomo asiento en el lugar frente a ella– Mina es celosa, testaruda, caprichosa y a veces inmadura, pero siempre ha respetado y apoyado mis decisiones, sé que no eres santo de su devoción pero también sé que si ella ve que será benéfico para mí lo entenderá… es una buena chica, solo que siempre te topas con ella en sus cinco minutos de arrogancia, lo cual debo agradecerte… –dijo mientras observaba sus reacciones–

-¿Agradecerme?, eres extraño Seiya Kou, tu personalidad arrogante no tiene nada que ver con esa voz... –cerro los ojos al escuchar por primera canción una dulce balada, las cuales eran su debilidad– y muchos menos con tu prima.

-La música es mi pasión absoluta… –sonrió al ver que en verdad le agradaba– Mina es lo único que tengo y que ella fije sus energías en el trabajo y en ti me hace sentirme más relajado.

-No te entiendo, no deberías estar preocupado de que es lo que está pasando con nosotras, lo he pensado no creo que sea una mala persona, solo que no coincidimos en un buen momento y bueno tu no ayudas a la causa, te aseguro que si supiera que estas aquí ya hubiera venido a advertirme de nueva cuenta que me aleje de ti... siendo que eres tu quien vino a buscarme.

-En ese caso evitemos decirle –dijo haciendo señas de guardar silencio– Es solo que creo que en verdad eres una buena persona, así como también ella lo es, es solo un mal entendido, además has sido lo más desafiante que le ha pasado desde que regreso a Tokio y sé que ella en el fondo se comporta así porque teme sentirse intimidada por alguien.

Escuchaba atentamente la siguiente canción, una un poco más rítmica, mientras pensaba que quizá tenía razón, pero tampoco tenía porque admitirlo y más delante de un desconocido– Bueno no creo que siendo su primo hables mal de ella, te agradezco que me cuentes todo eso, pero sinceramente no quiero seguir hablando de ella, mejor cuéntame algo de ti... ¿como por ejemplo como supiste mi dirección?, las flores bien pudiste enviarlas al estudio y no traerlas tú.

-Bueno, buscarte en el estudio sin ser visto por Mina habría sido más complicado, además quería ver tu reacción al escuchar las canciones, no es lo mismo, seguro a lo mucho hubiera recibido una llamada o una tarjeta de que te parecieron, soy demasiado detallista en las reacciones causadas por mis canciones… en cuanto a la dirección fue bastante fácil, me lo dio alguien de la televisora.

-Creo que deberé prohibir que den mi dirección a desconocidos –sonrió al escuchar una canción más animada– me gusta...

-Creo que tienes toda la razón… –se recargo un poco fijando completamente su atención en ella pero tratando de ser discreto– ¿Y tú Serena?

- ¿Yo?, soy lo que ves, una conductora de televisión, anteriormente modelo, bueno lo sigo siendo pero solo en contadas ocasiones, este es mi hogar, soy alérgica a los gatos, amo el chocolate y odio a los arrogantes... –sonrió al verlo, pero aquella mirada sin razón alguna la puso algo nerviosa– sobre todo que son cantantes.

-Vaya que interesante… –sonrió cambiando su mirada a una más ligera, pudo notar como se sintió intimidada– Y además muy crítica… –desvió se mirada–

-Si, algo... ¿qué es lo que deseas Seiya?, no soy tan ingenua como para creer que las flores son solo de cortesía, si fuiste capaz de conseguir mi dirección es porque pretendes otra cosa... ¿conquistarme?, pierdes tu tiempo anoche te lo dije Yaten es mi novio... ¿qué es lo que quieres Seiya?

-No deberías ir por ahí haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, si lo sabes ¿qué es lo que debo responderte? –aquella canción que comenzaba sin duda era su favorita y la última que había escrito–

-Me gustaría un poco de sinceridad... –murmuro observándolo fijamente– y que no lo hicieras, me agradas Seiya pero no pretendo poner mi relación en peligro por un hombre que solo quiere jugar al galán seductor.

-Lo siento pero creo que estas completamente equivocada… y te estas apresurando a tus deducciones.. –dijo sin rodeos– Me agradas, no tengo que decirte que eres una mujer hermosa ante los ojos de muchos hombres incluyéndome, pero no recuerdo haberte pedido alguna cita o que dejaras a tu novio por mi… solo generas en mi un interés por conocerte.

Se quedó callada observándolo y escuchando aquella melodía, si bien quizá se equivoca en sacar sus suposiciones con respecto a Mina tal vez estaba equivocada con respecto a Seiya, era cierto en ningún momento él había intentado de sobrepasarse, solo había sido amable y caballeroso con ella– Lo lamento, últimamente saco conclusiones demasiado pronto y no debería... creo que en ese caso te debo una disculpa.

-No te preocupes, aunque eres la primera chica que me acusa de acoso –dijo con una sonrisa relajada– Bueno y en general ¿qué te parecen? –Dijo refiriéndose a sus canciones–

Sonrió tomando la caja observando el pequeño libro que contenía fotos observándolas con atención– ¿Cuantas canciones escribiste?

-Todas… siento que mientras tenga el anhelo de escribir no recurriré a escritores, cantar me apasiona pero escribir a veces me deja expresar lo que pienso y vivo y en ocasiones lo que la gente que me rodea me inspira… el día que no pueda escribir tal vez pida ayuda o tal vez me retire de la música.

-Esta me gusta... –dijo mostrándole una imagen de él donde se mostraba con un gesto serio pero quizá algo solitario– bueno, en realidad el disco me parece interesante desde mi punto de vista, quizá en algunas canciones se nota más el sentimiento que querías expresar que en otras, la segunda creo que es mi favorita... espero que alguna vez vayas al programa a cantar para tus admiradoras.

Se mostró feliz ante sus comentarios– Vaya es extraño que te haya gustado esa foto, el productor no quería que se publicara, tuve que insistir demasiado, a decir verdad siento que es la que me identifica más, tuve que pedirle al fotógrafo que abogara por ella también.

-Es más extraño que te sientas identificado con esa imagen de príncipe solitario... –dijo en broma– seguro es la que más les gustara a tus fans, mmm si no te conociera diría que incluso te ves atractivo...

Rió al escucharla– Te lo agradezco pero bueno me gustaría vender más que una cara bonita o una foto sensual por eso ese tipo de fotos me gustan, además tener las otras fotos ayudan a que una mujer linda o interesante se creen malos conceptos de mí.

Sonrió ligeramente ruborizada– Ah lo siento, tú tienes la culpa por llegar tan caballeroso... en fin el disco me gusta, el concepto que manejas me agrada, tu voz es linda y enérgica cuando debe serlo, y dulce y romántica cuando hablas de amor, así que creo en resumen que serás un éxito total, siempre y cuando no sepan que eres un conquistador... eso puede traer muchas fans decepcionadas.

-Lamentablemente en este medio debes aparentar muchas cosas, si solo bastara con una buena voz sería más fácil, sin mencionar que es difícil llevar una vida personal, aunque tú debes de saberlo… –le sonrió– dime no es difícil para tu novio ya que él no está acostumbrado a esto.

-Lo es, pero no tanto, ya que no soy tan famosa como para que se haga un escándalo con respecto a mi relación con Yaten, a pesar de que tenemos tiempo juntos no hemos tenido problemas por cuestiones de chismes... pero supongo que la mujer que este a tu lado deberá soportar demasiados comentarios al respecto... tu vida será más complicada que la mía o la de Mina... –sonrió ligeramente– creo que conocer a tu prima me trajo demasiadas cosas, ya que conocí a la nueva estrella Seiya Kou...

-Bueno tampoco soy una estrella aun, sé que es complicado empezar a sentirlo, pero me alegra que tu relación sea tan estable y que seas tan optimista, tal vez conocer a Mina tal vez en el futuro le traiga cosas buenas a ambas… ambas son la sensación del canal aunque tú le llevas un evidente paso adelante, debo confesarte ahora que no hay nadie… –volteo a ver como buscando que nadie escuchara– he visto casi todos tus programas.

-Bueno gracias, pero no creo que ahora siga igual estando tu prima al aire también, será una lástima perder un televidente como tú, pero ni modo no se puede competir contra la familia... y en secreto te diré también que tienes una nueva fan... así que supongo que a ti también te benefició el extraño encuentro entre Mina y yo, ya veremos con el tiempo quien salió ganando más.

Le sonrió nuevamente– Bueno… –se puso de pie– muchas gracias por no cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

-Lo pensé por un instante, pero no me has hecho nada malo así que no lo merecías, solo que si después quieres saber algo de mi pregúntamelo directamente ¿te parece? –Se puso de pie para sacar el CD del reproductor y guardarlo en su caja– así no pensare que eres un acosador.

-De acuerdo lo hare, lo preguntare sin rodeos, por cierto sé que tu novio confía mucho en ti, pero yo si fuera él me sentiría un poco celoso de tener flores de un desconocido, así que por eso puse la tarjeta… –le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, esta vez no seductor sino más bien divertido de pasar inadvertido–

-¿Te preocupa que se moleste conmigo o te divierte el hecho de que sepa que tú las enviaste? –Se acercó a tomar la tarjeta dejándola dentro de la caja de CD guardándolo entre los demás–

-Ambas, lo que menos quiero es perjudicarte, pero no puedo negarte que me resulta un poco divertido imaginarme a ese hombre celoso –camino hacia la puerta de entrada–

Sonrió mientras se acercaba– Eres difícil de comprender Seiya, pero me diviertes, y no te preocupes que no pasara ninguna de esas dos cosas, Yaten no tendría que saber que tu trajiste las flores así no se molestara ni tampoco se pondrá celoso, como te dije en un principio no estamos haciendo nada malo y si es necesario yo misma se lo contare, así que ve tranquilo y no te preocupes por mí... –se detuvo frente a la puerta para abrirla– gracias por la visita.

-No agradezcas, me resulta muy agradable cada vez que nos encontramos –dijo con la mayor simpleza y honestidad–

-Si supongo, cada vez que nos encontramos término insultándote.

Por una extraña razón se habían quedado parados en la puerta esperando a que él se fuera– Bueno… mejor me voy antes de que sigamos la costumbre de los insultos… –dio un paso atrás de manera lenta–

Sonrió ligeramente deteniéndose en la puerta y sin pensarlo mordió su labio algo dudosa– Eres extraño, creo que no te quieres ir sin que te insulte nuevamente... dijiste que venias a aminorar la espera... ¿quieres seguir acompañándome?

Sonrió– Hay un café cerca, el té es delicioso… –dijo en forma de invitación y es que era verdad jamás había sentido ese deseo de no alejarse de alguien apenas conocido–

Tomo las llaves que estaban en la mesita y sonrió– De acuerdo, sirve que pienso que tipo de insulto te quedara bien para cerrar con broche de oro... –aunque sabía que había hecho mal al aceptar esa invitación no podía negar que le agradaba platicar con él y extrañamente quería seguir en su compañía–

Seiya soltó una pequeña risa al escucharla decir aquello, esa mujer era más que impresionante.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Mina no podía dejar de hablar y sonreír a cada anécdota o palabras que Yaten decía con afán de sacar alguna sonrisa en ella, las compras ya habían terminado y hasta cierto punto siendo olvidadas por el buen momento que estaban pasando mientras disfrutaban de aquel corte de carne.

-Vaya, seguro eras el típico adolecente con el que todas las chicas querían toparse contigo… Yo en realidad nunca tuve tanta suerte, supongo que los espantaba con mi hiperactividad o no lo sé… –tomo un poco de su bebida–

-Entonces eran chicos que no valían la pena... –sonrió observándola con atención– si es que no apreciaban a una mujer conversadora.

Rió sutilmente– Vaya ¿por qué no tuve un compañero como tú? –si por ella fuera se perdería en aquella mirada pero sabía que no debía y era mejor mostrarse más amigable que interesada–

-Porque quizá no me hubiera gustado platicar con una mujer que fuera interesante y agradable... –dijo sin pensar pidiendo al camarero la cuenta– y sobre todo con la inteligencia que tú tienes, a nadie le gusta ser menos.

Mina sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente, no podía creer que fuera tan agradable y atento– Supongo que debo comenzar a fijarme más en hombres que piensen como tú… dime ¿sueles ser tan agradable con todas las personas que recién conoces?

-Ah solo con unas cuantas, sobre todo que sean mujeres hermosas, interesantes y conductoras, así que creo que eso reduce el porcentaje...

-Vaya, aun así son demasiadas… –lo vio mientras negaba con una sonrisa– dime ¿si pudieras salir con una alguna conductora con quien saldrías? –Pregunto con curiosidad–

-Lo olvidas ya salgo con una... bueno ahora dos... creo que ahora tengo un serio problema de decisión, ya que a partir de ahora tengo dos conductoras favoritas.

Rió nuevamente– No creo que hayas visto alguno de mis programas en esta semana… – y era obvio pues preferiría ver el de su linda novia– Además me refiero a salir, salir… no a salir… –dijo refiriéndose a una cita no a una casualidad– claro sin contar a tu novia.

Sonrió observándola, sin duda era interesante, una mujer con la cual poder hablar de infinidad de temas– Creo que serias tú, ninguna de las demás compañeras de Serena tiene el talento que tú al hablar, todas suelen ser muy frívolas, así que creo que la elegida serias tu.

-¿De verdad? –Cuestionó un tanto sorprendida pensó que diría una de las tantas y hermosas compañeras que tenía– Vaya tu respuesta me dejo sin palabras… pensé que elegirías a Carmín o alguna de esa lindas mujeres, bueno aunque con lo ocupado que estás seguro no prestas mucha atención a la televisión.

-Lo hago, solo lo suficiente... –suspiró sutilmente al dejar la tarjeta con la que pagaría aquella divertida comida– supongo que creerás que si Serena sale en televisión estoy al pendiente de cada programa, pero la verdad no, si lo veo de vez en cuando, y ella sabe que lo hago solo por apoyarla nada más.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar, para serte sincera a mí no me gustaría un novio que estuviera siempre cuidando mis pasos, pero sí que me apoyara… –observo como el mesero llegaba para recoger el pago de la cuenta– Has sido muy agradable Yaten, ojala te hubiera conocido antes y poder ser buenos amigos –le sonrió amigablemente–

- ¿Y hay algún impedimento para eso? –Pregunto observándola con una sutil sonrisa– me agradas Mina y los problemas que tengas con Serena no son algo que me impida ofrecerte mi amistad, ¿o crees que nunca llegue a simpatizarte Serena y sus problemas se hagan tan graves que nos impida llevar una amistad?

Sonrió, la verdad que no era eso lo que le preocupaba, era el hecho de que sintiera algo más por él, que se mostrara coqueta o que el simplemente la rechazara, sería difícil pero le agradaba y mucho y simplemente su relación con Serena era algo que no le molestaba– No… –negó– la verdad es que eres demasiado lindo para causarte algún problema, pero si piensas de esa manera no creo que deba negar la posibilidad de conocer a un nuevo amigo –se encogió de hombros– tal vez hasta termine llevándome mejor con Serena.

Sonrió divertido extendiendo su mano hacia ella– Entonces es un hecho, puedes contar conmigo, aunque creo que fui yo el primero que se aprovechó de esta nueva amiga... –volteando a ver las bolsas de las compras de las cuales él no había elegido nada–

Extendió su mano a la de él tomándola– No digas eso… además ahora ya somos amigos, así que también puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, incluso para apoyo técnico… –dijo volteando a ver aquellas bolsas–

-Gracias... –sonrió soltando su mano lentamente– te agradezco que hayas querido acompañarme a comer, tenía muchas ganas de venir a este lugar... –busco el reloj en su muñeca dándose cuenta de la hora que era– por Dios es tardísimo, seguramente Serena debe estar molesta... el tiempo se nos fue volando.

Mina volteo a ver su reloj, tenía razón el tiempo paso sin darse cuenta– Bueno será mejor que te apresures, si no esos regalos no bastaran para contentarla –dijo mientras se ponía de pie–

Al llegar el mesero con su tarjeta la guardo en su cartera aprovechando también para sacar una tarjeta de presentación– Toma, aquí están mis datos, ya sabes para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca ya sabes dónde encontrarme, vamos te llevo a tu casa.

Tomo su tarjeta, para después sacar su teléfono– No te preocupes, vine en mi auto gracias por la comida –marco al teléfono de él para que quedara su número registrado–

-Bueno entonces te acompaño al estacionamiento... ¿o aun vas a visitar más tiendas? –Pregunto mientras observaba el número en su celular y así guardar el registro teniendo ya en la otra mano las bolsas de sus compras–

-Sí, aún tengo unas cosas que hacer… –mientras caminaban a la salida del restaurante– Espero que le agraden las cosas que le compraste –sonrió–

-Fue un placer convivir contigo y darme cuenta de que eres una excelente mujer... gracias por tu ayuda y espero volver a tener la fortuna de conversar contigo, y porque no de una comida como la de hoy.

Le sonrió pensando lo mucho que le gustaba que fuera tan amable, sin pensarlo, se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida– Espero se repita… –simplemente no sabía que más decirle y que su lenguaje corporal no la delatara– hasta pronto Yaten.

No es que fuera cosa de otro mundo simplemente se despedía con amabilidad y así lo hizo él al darle igual un beso en la mejilla– Hasta pronto Mina... –y con una sutil sonrisa comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida que lo llevaría al estacionamiento, no lo había pensado pero realmente esas horas a su lado no fueron un desperdicio ni una pérdida de tiempo por el contrario, había sido una tarde muy agradable, solo esperaba que así lo comprendiera su novia cuando le dijera parte de la verdad–

Mina cuando lo vio alejarse no pudo más que expresar aquella sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta y buscaba su teléfono para hacerla una llamada a Seiya y decirle que Yaten ya se había ido. La verdad es que trataría de distraerse y no pensar tanto en aquella tarde, así evitaría que Yaten se metiera más en sus pensamientos de lo debido.

Al haber escuchado la llamada de Mina, Seiya simplemente la había desviado y tras aquel intento fallido supo que ella había entendido el mensaje así que le envió un texto donde le decía que Yaten iba para haya, lo cual dado que ya no se encontraban en casa de Serena no le interesó mucho, así que dejaría que aquella tarde terminara hasta que ella lo decidiera.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

El camino al departamento de Serena fue relativamente corto, no es que fuera a toda velocidad pero quería pensar exactamente qué le diría a su novia por llegar tan tarde y sin siquiera estar arreglado de acuerdo a una cena a donde pensaba llevarla, le había llamado a su celular y no contestaba, seguramente estaría más que furiosa de que la hubiera dejado plantada, al llegar al edificio pudo ver desde afuera el lugar oscuro y al abrir se dio cuenta de que no había nadie– Vaya tan molesta que prefirió irse sola... –se dejó caer en el sillón observando aquella canasta que contenía las flores favoritas de Serena– ¿tulipanes? –se acercó buscando si es que encontraba alguna tarjeta pero nada– bien no me queda más que esperar... –tomo el vaso con agua que se había quedado sobre la mesa de centro y lo llevo a la cocina para así tomar uno limpio y servirse él y caminar por el lugar esperando pacientemente–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

- Entonces de momento piensas quedarte aquí... –Bebió un poco más de aquel delicioso café– ¿y que pasara cuando seas famoso?

-Bueno eso dependerá de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga, me encanta esta ciudad, conozco mucha gente aquí, así que estaré radicando aquí el mayor tiempo posible, no lo sé, tal vez cuando sea famoso seré como esas estrellas que tiene su casa de descanso y será aquí sin duda… –dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad era agradable hablar con ella–

Sonrió jugando sutilmente con la taza– Bueno entonces creo que será muy pronto que dejes esta ciudad y vayas a triunfar por el mundo, lo deseo sinceramente, tienes mucho talento y la gente debe conocerlo y admirarte... ves que no todo pueden ser insultos para ti.

-Es divertido cuando te esmeras en insultarme, pero es agradable de verdad cuando me tratas como alguien que no te desagrada –dijo mientras observaba como jugaba con aquella taza–

-Es que no me desagradas... solo que a veces eres demasiado pretensioso, bueno en realidad no te conozco así que tratare de no juzgarte, me caes bien y siendo sincera incluso me pareces atractivo... –desvió la mirada y al hacerlo se encontró con que eran observados por un par de chicas que al parecer opinaban igual que ella– y seguro correré algún riesgo por salir a tomar un café contigo.

Volteó hacia donde ella volteaba, topándose con las miradas de aquellas jóvenes a las cuales solo sonrió cordialmente antes de regresar su mirada a ella– Bueno de eso tampoco puedes estar segura, tal vez el que tenga problemas soy yo por invitar un café a la linda conductora. De cualquier manera jamás me ha interesado lo que la gente diga.

- Ya veremos cuando comiencen a inventar chismes de ti, ¿cómo estás seguro de que yo no lo haría?, bien podría decir que el nuevo cantante Seiya Kou acosa a una conductora... –sonrió dejando la taza sobre la mesa– obviamente evitando dar mi nombre.

-Porqué se ve que eres demasiado honesta para hacer algo así, casi nunca me equivoco al juzgar a la gente, pero si lo hicieras tal vez me ayudaría, tal vez hasta te seguiría el juego… –dijo divertido–

-Eres todo un caso Seiya... –sonrió para después suspirar sutilmente observándolo, quizá se equivocaba y él solo buscaba en ella una amistad, Mina le había prohibido a ella acercarse a él pero en realidad no había nada que se lo impidiera a excepto Yaten– ¡ah Yaten! lo había olvidado no puede ser y no traje mi celular... seguro debe estar ya en casa.

Vio su reloj– Vaya creo que en verdad cumplí eso se hacerte pasar el rato… –saco de su cartera el dinero para pagar ya que era una cafetería sencilla con dejar el dinero ahí bastaría– Creo que será mejor llevarte a tu casa.

-Gracias... no sé qué tuviste que hiciste que se me pasara el tiempo demasiado rápido... –dijo poniéndose de pie para salir de ese lugar, era extraño ya que no sentía remordimiento de haber olvidado su cita con Yaten, quizá por el hecho de que él también la había hecho esperar demasiado–

-Solo tenías que darme la oportunidad de ser amigable contigo… –camino junto a ella llegando a la calle– Y para serte sincero superaste mis expectativas –dijo con una sonrisa–

Volteo a verlo sorprendida de escucharlo– Pensabas lo peor de mi ¿o qué?, no sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida.

Rió al escucharla y ver esa cara sorprendida– No lo mal entiendas, solo pensé que no me darías la oportunidad de ser yo mismo o tal vez que tu serias la Diva que me dijeron, pero me alegra que nada de lo que suponía fuera verdad, porque de en serio resultaste ser además de linda agradable.

Sonrió deteniéndose en la puerta de su edificio– Tu tampoco eres tan grosero como pensé la primera vez que te vi... –era extraña esa sensación nunca le había gustado salir en compañía de otro hombre que no fuera Yaten, pero con él se había sentido a gusto– gracias por el café... yo... tengo que subir.

-Bueno ya lo sabes puedes contar conmigo cada vez que no quieras esperar sola o hasta cuando quieras desquitarte de lo que te haga Mina –dijo en tono de broma lo último pero sinceramente lo primero–

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta... creo que por esta ocasión dejare que averigües tú mismo mi número de celular, si es que alguien te lo da, porque todos lo tienen prohibido... gracias Seiya, pase un rato muy agradable ahora tengo que explicarle a Yaten que estaba haciendo fuera del departamento... –se acercó dudosa entre extender su mano y despedirse de esa forma de él o como lo haría con cualquier nuevo amigo– nos vemos.

Al ver sus dudas no quiso aprovecharse así que extendió su mano para tomar la de ella, pensando ir un paso a la vez– Suerte con eso y ya verás que pronto lo conseguiré –le guiño un ojo–

-Ah sí... ya veremos... –extendió su mano– gracias, nos vemos luego entonces... adiós... –soltó su mano entrando enseguida al edificio, se sentía tonta, ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando?, unas horas con un desconocido no debían afectarla tanto como para comportarse como una adolescente que vuelve de su primera cita– _¿cita?, ah que absurdo, solo fue un café y ya..._ –respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del departamento–

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír al verla entrar, para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su auto que había dejado estacionado en frente del edificio.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Yaten no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacía llegando Serena con ese tipo? Y peor aún parecía de lo más confortada y tranquila, si bien se le había hecho un poco tarde no era razón para salir con ese tipo ni a la esquina. Pero de pronto algo vino a su mente y sin demora saco de aquellas bolsas donde se encontraba lo que habían comprado aquella tarde la caja donde venía la primer cosa que Mina había elegido, fue directo a unas bolsas donde tenía algunas cosas que había comprado para unas maquetas y la acomodo dentro y hasta el fondo para que Serena no la viera. Justo cuando terminaba escucho el sonido de la puerta sentándose a prisa en el sofá haciendo como que leía una de las revistas que tenía sobre la mesa de centro.

- ¿Tienes mucho esperando? –Dejo caer las llaves junto a la canasta de flores y se acercaba a saludarlo como acostumbraba con un sutil beso en los labios–

Respondió aquel beso sin demostrar mucho sus pensamientos– Algo… lamento la demora, no pensé que buscarte algo que te sorprendiera fuera tan complejo… –dejo del lado la revista para verla y ver que se había arreglado ahora la pregunta era si lo hizo para él o para ese hombre– Pero veo que te hice esperar demasiado.

-Si un poco, fui a tomar un café aquí cerca... –se sentó junto a él– pero si no encontrabas nada que supieras que me gustaría me hubieras llevado, nunca quieres acompañarme al centro comercial porque dices que tardo demasiado eligiendo.

-Bueno es que quería algo que fuera una sorpresa… –se puso de pie, no es que no quisiera estar junto a ella solo que no entendía como después de tanto tiempo juntos ahora se sentía así, con ganas de reprocharle algo pero a la vez sin el derecho de hacerlo– ¿Y fuiste con alguna amiga? Llegaste bastante relajada, pensé que estarías molesta conmigo… –camino hacia aquellas bolsas teniendo como excusa que por eso se ponía en pie–

-Mmm no, fui sola, solo necesitaba caminar y como no llegabas y tampoco pensaba quedarme aquí encerrada y vestida como ando. Supongo que debería estar molesta, pero creo que la culpa la tengo yo por ser tan quisquillosa con mis obsequios... –su mirada primero se había dirigido a él al alejarse pero en seguida la desvió a las flores, había hecho bien en quitar la tarjeta de Seiya, solo esperaba que Yaten no lo supiera–

-Ya veo, pensé que había venido alguien… –dijo mientras indicaba las flores pero él seguía concentrado buscando algo en especial de lo que habían comprado, pero en cierto modo estaba molesto por aquellas mentiras entre ellos, jamás lo habían hecho, no al menos ella–

-Ah las flores... las compre de camino a casa... –dijo tranquilamente poniéndose de pie para tomarlas y cambiarlas de lugar– recuerda que pocas personas saben que flores son mis favoritas... ¿y tú sufriste mucho buscando mi obsequio?

Ahora no dudaba en que aquel arreglo se lo hubiera traído ese tipo, pero tal vez era su culpa por no ser directo o haberle pedido que se mantuviera lejos de él, además él también estaba mintiendo, pero lo de él era diferente pues lo hacía porque ella y Mina no se llevaban bien y Serena no sabía lo mucho que ese hombre le desagradaba desde hacía años atrás– Claro, sería extraño que alguien lo supiera… Aquí esta… –saco una pequeña cajita, de las típicas donde cabía un anillo o algo de joyería–

Después de dejar el arreglo sobre una mesa junto a la ventana volteo a verlo para recibir su sorpresa, pero aquella caja era mucho más de lo que había imaginado y mucho más que una sorpresa, una caja de joyería y una invitación a cenar eran demasiadas coincidencias– Yaten... es... ¿qué es eso? –pregunto acercándose lentamente–

Al verla pudo percibir aquella mirada no era la que un hombre esperaría de su novia menos sabiendo lo que ella pensaría que habría dentro, tal vez fue demasiado pero en ese momento no pensó darle falsas esperanzas, pero ahora veía que era algo que ella tampoco quería en ese momento– No te dije que te daría algo que te sorprendería… –extendió aquella cajita hacia ella–

-Sí, lo sé, pero... –sonrió sutil tomando la caja, de pronto sintió un hueco en el estómago, ¿que haría si lo que había dentro de la caja es lo que pensaba?, lentamente comenzó a desatar el pequeño listón que envolvía la caja– Yaten, ¿estás seguro que quieres que lo abra ahora?

-Claro, estoy perfectamente listo para que lo hagas… –mostro apenas una pequeña sonrisa esperando su reacción al ver lo que había dentro–

Trato de continuar con la sonrisa, quería a Yaten, pero no estaba segura si estaba lista como para comprometerse a una relación mucho más formal de la que llevaban hasta ese momento, al abrir la caja no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al ver su obsequio– Es hermoso... –saco la fina cadena observando el dije que colgaba de ella– gracias... –se acercó dándole un sutil beso–

Sonrió con ironía, no sabía si Mina había atinado a su buen gusto o sonreía por sentirse aliviada de que fuera eso y no lo que aparentaba– Me alegra que te gustara… –Apenas correspondió aquel beso se dirigió a darle la otra bolsa donde se encontraban los zapatos– Por un momento pensé que estabas angustiada pensando que era un anillo de compromiso o algo así… –dijo con cierta ironía mientras dejaba aquellas bolsas frente a ella– No te preocupes si bien pude haberlo pensado creo que no es el momento, menos cuando mi novia no tiene la confianza para decirme que salió con Seiya Kou a tomar un café o que lo más probable es que esa flores te las trajo él… –dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas, a decir verdad no sabía que hacer o decir si ella se disculpaba así que era mejor alejarse un poco– Me voy a casa… –dijo para en seguida caminar a la salida del departamento–

Apenas había extendido la mano para que fuera él quien le colocara esa hermosa cadena cerro inmediatamente los ojos sobre todo al escucharlo, si había cometido un error al mentirle pero no quería que pensara cosas que no eran tal y como lo hacía en ese momento– No te lo dije porque imagine que no estarías de acuerdo, y si las flores las trajo él, fue amable conmigo y sinceramente no entiendo ¿por qué quieres que me aleje de él?, no parece ser un mal hombre y sobre comprometernos, tienes razón no creo que sea el momento...

Al escucharla se detuvo antes de girar la perilla, pero simplemente no quería discutir es ese momento, tenía muchas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, además ella ya parecía tener su opinión de aquel hombre– Tienes razón Serena… –era preferible alejarse un poco a terminar aún más molestos, salió de ahí cerrando la puerta de un golpe sin esperar más respuestas o explicaciones–

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo, era la primera vez que se molestaban de esa forma, lo peor era ver que había sido por su culpa, dejo las bolsas en el sillón y se sentó observándolas, no solo se había tomado la molestia de buscar su obsequio sino que había tardado horas para elegir lo que más le gustaría y ella simplemente se había ido a tomar un café con un hombre que acababa de conocer y que además de todo le atraía– Debo estar loca... –se recostó en el sillón observando su brillante obsequio– todo iba bien con Yaten hasta hoy, ¿por qué?

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

-Gracias por acompañarnos y el placer de su atención ahora los dejamos con el avance informativo, hasta mañana.

Sonrió a la cámara pero en cuanto le hicieron la señal de que estaba fuera del aire furiosa se quitó el micrófono y observo a su jefe de información a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros, por un instante no le creyó pero tampoco creía en las coincidencias, tanto camarógrafos como técnicos la vieron salir furiosa del estudio rumbo al otro donde se transmitía el de su ya declarada rival, se paró frente a la puerta esperando a que Mina saliera, quizá tampoco era su culpa para con alguien tenía que desquitarse.

-¿De verdad? –dijo a su director de cámara con quien terminaba casi de conversar–

-Claro tu puntaje subió hoy mucho, felicidades y excelente trabajo… –se despidió mientras le daba una pequeña palmada a la espalda de la chica quien solo le sonrió agradeciéndole también–

Al despedirse acelero el paso para ir a su camerino y cambiarse, estaba tan de buen humor que incluso haría de cenar ella misma. Pero al abrir la puerta para salir del set de grabación pudo ver a Serena casi topándose con ella. Pero ni toparse con ella cambiaría su humor, además desde aquella comida con Yaten prefería evitar encontrarse con ella, así que simplemente la ignoraría.

Sonrió con ironía cruzándose de brazos– Y ahora te dedicas a robar ideas de reportajes... ¿no?, no pensé que fueras tan poco creativa.

-¿Qué? –volteo a verla molesta y extrañada, pero no le daría el gusto, como se atrevía a llamarla así y cuestionarla de esa manera tan directa– ¿Cómo me dijiste? –dado que se había adelantado unos pasos, se giró para verla de frente–

-Fue solo un pequeño comentario... no tienes creatividad, hace más de dos semanas que grabamos el reportaje de la exposición del centro cultural y ahora ese material se ira al recicle porque no pudimos transmitirlo ¿y sabes gracias a quién? –La señalo continuando con su sonrisa sarcástica–

Ahora entendía, ella terminaba justo de presentar su reportaje sobre aquel centro, la verdad es que no imagino que ella le reclamara aquello pero su venganza a aquellas acusaciones seria su cinismo ante ella– Pues lamento que tu trabajo no te reditué como quisieras, por mi exponlo a ver si te enseñas a trabajar más rápido, hay demasiada gente que nos gusta trabajar rápido y no esperar a ultimas… además dime ¿Dónde dice que hacer un reportaje de la exposición era tu exclusiva? ¿Pagaste por ella? ¿Es tuya, o la mandaste poner para ti? –Le contesto mientras colocaba sus manos sombre su cintura–

Suspiró molesta– No se trata de trabajar más rápido, pero en fin para que te explico cosas que no vas a entender, pero bien, quieres que trabaje rápido así lo hare... y sobre exclusivas ya verás que la única que tiene ese privilegio soy yo... y sin tener que pagar por ellas.

-Pues entonces no vengas a reclamarme o hacer berrinches fuera de mi set… ¿o que pretendes llamar la atención de alguien? –se acercó a ella– recuerda que estamos en el ojo de la lupa gracias a tus desplantes y berrinches, si tu basas tu profesionalismo en chismes, yo no. Así que por favor que sea la última vez. –Finalizo, la verdad que esa mujer cada día le agradaba menos y eso le garantizo que JAMAS la soportaría–

Oprimió los puños con fuerza– No pretendo llamar la atención de nadie, y no estoy haciendo ningún berrinche... –hubiera estado dispuesta a caminar hacia ella y desquitarse pero era verdad las dos estaban siendo vigiladas y lo que menos quería era que le llamaran la atención de nuevo, por lo que respiro profundamente caminando hasta colocarse a lado de ella– solo quería comentarte que tuvieras más cuidado con los reportajes que haces... eso es todo –sonrió con fingida amabilidad–

-Te lo agradezco y si me permites hacerte una observación… –dijo con toda amabilidad pues un hombre venia caminando casi junto a ellas– No voy a pedirte permiso de lo que haga o deje de hacer, además ¿cómo sé que tu no planeabas adelantarte a mi reportaje? Hice mi trabajo perfectamente y si lo hubiera sacado al aire mañana o pasado ¿quién sería la responsable? –murmuró para no ser escuchada– Y deja de seguirme… –volteo a verla molesta una vez que el hombre paso de largo–

- ¿Seguirte? –sonrió en saludo a los que salían del estudio donde se transmitía su programa– para nada... solo que si no te das cuenta desafortunadamente nuestros camerinos están por el mismo camino por fortuna el tuyo más lejos que el mío.

-Claro, por suerte para mi algún día quedaras muy lejos de mi… así que –volteo a verla pero el reflejo de una lámpara que estaba cerca hizo que aquello brillante en su cuello llamara su atención– no… no debes preocuparte… –finalizo, por alguna razón se sintió muy incómoda relacionándola con él y recordando aquella tarde que paso con el novio de su rival–

-Jamás me preocupo por chicas como tú... nunca... –Dijo Serena antes de abrir la puerta de su camerino y antes de que cerrara la puerta para poder descansar de ocultar su molestia la persona que la esperaba dentro la observo–

Si su mala suerte era grande, sus camerinos casi estaban uno en frente del otro solo a unos metros de distancia, al entrar, Mina cerró la puerta de un golpe pegada con ambas manos a lo alto sobre la puerta mientras pegaba con sus puños y maldecía internamente su pésimo humor, fue hasta que escucho su nombre que volteo de pronto un tanto sorprendida de aquella presencia.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse o de hacer siquiera la llamada que tenía prevista a Yaten, fue hasta que escucho que se cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas que reacciono, volteo a ver a la joven que reconoció como una de las asistentes del director y quiso decir algo pero al ver a la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia el camerino de su rival se abstuvo, solamente deseo que no estuviera esperando a alguien más pero sobre todo que no estuvieran esperando a Mina.

Mina se sorprendió de lo que aquella mujer le decía y más que fuera ella misma quien la llevara con él, solo pudo asistir a su petición, pero al salir su sorpresa aumento al ver a Serena con otra de las asistentes del jefe, definitivamente no entendía nada.

-Ya están listas vamos… –dijo la asistente que iba con Mina a la que iba con Serena– Debemos apresurarnos ya están esperándonos… –Dijo a ambas chicas–

- ¿Sabes de que se trata esto? –pregunto viendo de reojo a Mina, no es que quisiera entablar una conversación solo que le intrigaba saber para que querían hablar con las dos y sobre todo al mismo tiempo–

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… –respondió casi en un murmullo, y así era, desde que vio a Serena ahí de pie con esa mujer que ahora conducía el camino algo no le agrado, quizá al final de cuentas lo rumores de sus pleitos habían llegado a oídos del jefe y eso no era bueno–

- Y todo será tu culpa... –murmuro con cierta preocupación, no podía irle peor en esa semana, su novio enojado con ella y ahora también el director, sin pensarlo llevo la mano al dije que colgaba de su cuello y lo oprimió entre su mano–

Mina volteo para responderle pero verla presionar aquel dije hizo que su mente vagara– _Seguro le encanto…_ –pensó– _apuesto que le fue muy bien con ella ese día…_ –seguía pensando mientras caminaba solo guida por ambas sombras que caminaban delante de ellas–

-Adelante por favor, en seguida vendrá el director –dijo una de las mujeres al abrir la puerta de una sala–

-Gracias... –respondió Serena al entrar a la sala, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando dentro del canal nunca le había tocado hablar personalmente con el director y en cierta forma se sentía nerviosa por lo que aquel hombre les fuera a decir–

-Gracias… –Mina entro mientras veía como aquel par de mujeres se retiraban dejándolas solas, así que lo mejor era ni siquiera hablarle para evitar terminar peleando, así que solo quiso fijar su atención en la hermosa oficina–

Saco el celular y al ver que Mina no le prestaba atención comenzó a escribir un mensaje, solo esperaba que en ese momento Yaten por fin la atendiera.

-Buenas tardes señoritas... –se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un hombre de apariencia formal–

-Buenas tardes... –de inmediato volvió a guardar su teléfono para recibir a aquel hombre que obviamente era el director ejecutivo del canal–

-Bunas tardes señor… –saludo también Mina, admirada de aquel hombre tan importante–

-Tomen asiento por favor... he escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes... –dijo acercándose a su lugar aprovechando el camino para observarlas–

Serena por instinto volteo a ver a Mina, quizá y en realidad aquel llamado si era por los constantes altercados que había tenido con ella.

-Gracias… –Mina tomo asiento un tanto a la expectativa de lo que tuviera que decir mientras sonreía apenas un poco, tratando de no mostrarse tan nerviosa–

-Dos excelentes conductoras, debo decir que las mejores, he tenido oportunidad de ver ambos programas... y debo decir que soy admirador de cada una, por lo cual me atrevo a pedir un gran favor... –tomó asiento frente a ellas observándolas fijamente–

-Si claro, lo que guste... –dijo Serena volviendo a llevar la mano hacia el dije–

-Por su puesto… –dijo más relajada Mina, seguramente se había hecho juicios precipitados de para que las quería, pero de reojo pudo ver como Serena seguía fijando su atención en su regalo y aquella la hizo distraerse un poco–

-Como saben nuestro más importante y reconocido periodista titular del noticiero nocturno se retirara y como es de esperarse nuestro canal quiere rendirle un merecido homenaje, mismo que se trasmitirá al día siguiente de su salida... por lo cual como la nueva generación de conductoras que son las dos, quiero que conduzcan ese programa especial... –dijo con seriedad extendiendo a su vez un folder a cada una con la información del programa del que hablaba–

-¿Ser conductora junto con Mina? –observo primero a aquel hombre y en seguida a Mina a la cual vio muy concentrada en mirar la mano que sujetaba su dije–

De inmediato volteo a ver a su jefe– ¿De manera simultánea? O quizá alguna serie de remembranzas por separado… –deseaba que dijera que la segunda, pero mientras estiro su mano para tomar aquel folder pudo ver en él una sonrisa un poco ¿divertida?–

-¿Es que hay algún problema en que las dos estén a cuadro? –con aquella sonrisa se recargo en su asiento observándolas con atención– no imagino a nadie más conduciendo con Serena –fijando su vista en ella para luego cambiar hacia Mina– y viceversa, siendo sincero con ustedes yo no creo para nada en los rumores de que hay rivalidades entre ustedes.

-No para nada director... –dijo Serena con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa dejando por fin de jugar con su dije y abrir la carpeta que contenía la información–

-No, ningún problema… Sera muy… enriquecedor trabajar juntas… –sonrió visiblemente más animada y relajada, tenía miedo de abrir aquella carpeta pero lo hizo sin ninguna duda y era cierto no solo eso, debían hacer algunos reportajes juntas, se quejó internamente mientras sonrió aún más– perfecto.

-Bien a partir de la siguiente semana comenzaran con el plan de trabajo que acabo de entregarles, espero que sea un gran programa y que den su mayor esfuerzo ya que esto les servirá en su carrera... –se puso de pie– y así también callaran los rumores de su enemistad.

-Si claro, no se preocupe, haremos nuestro mejor trabajo...juntas... –sonrió al director y en seguida a Mina– ¿Verdad?

-Claro… –sonrió a Serena para después voltear a ver a aquel hombre– se sentirá muy satisfecho con nuestro trabajo…

- Eso espero, bueno señoritas no les quito más su tiempo, fue un placer conocerlas... –se acercó a ellas mostrando una sonrisa– y comprobar por mí mismo que nada de los rumores es cierto. Ahora pueden retirarse.

-Sí, gracias y con permiso... –dijo Serena al alejarse hacia la puerta–

-Gracias señor, un gusto conocerlo y gracias por tomarnos en cuenta para este proyecto…. –se despidió Mina mientras esperaba que Serena se adelantara a la puerta para después hacerlo ella–

-Ah y una cosa más... –dijo dándoles la espalda– estaré muy al pendiente del avance de ese programa, yo seré su productor... –volteo sutil con una sonrisa– y estaré encantado de trabajar en este equipo.

Mina sonrió un poco nerviosa– _¿Productor?_ –Pensó, sería muy difícil que él no llegara a darse cuenta pero sin duda se esforzaría por dar su mejor impresión– Que emociónate y que honor… –animo mientras veía a Serena–

-Sí, un verdadero honor –Sonrió volviéndose para abrir la puerta y salir de esa oficina, y esperar a que estuviera de nueva cuenta cerrada para poder hablar con Mina– Esto no funcionara.

-Está claro que él es el primero en creer que no me agradas ni yo a ti… –subió su mano a sus labios pensando que hacer–

Suspiró observando la carpeta– Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, una cosa es competir en el mismo horario como para tener que hacerlo en el mismo programa.

-Solo hay algo que hacer… –volteo a verla con la mayor seriedad mientras caminaban hacia su camerino–

-No te entiendo pero... –en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar al darse cuenta de quien se trataba no dudo en responder– ah si Yaten... si a comer, de acuerdo... yo... estoy usando tu obsequio, si de acuerdo ahí nos vemos... –suspiró sutilmente– lo siento... así que supongo que tienes un plan... ¿no crees que deberías compartirlo?

Aquella llamada era lo único que faltaba para empeorar su mal humor– No creo que no, más bien ahora creo lo mejor será que renuncies a ese programa yo puedo hacerlo bien sola, tu solo preocúpate por tus asuntos personales… – fijo su mirada en aquel regalo y respondió molesta y sin esperar más acelero su paso, solo quería no tenerla cerca de ella ni nada que la relacionara, incluso desearía no pensar en él–

La observo dispuesta a responder a su genial idea pero lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada y observar su propio dije– No esta vez no estoy equivocada... –sin pensarlo mucho camino detrás de ella tomándola del brazo para hacer que volteara– no sé qué te traes pero no has dejado de poner atención a esto... –mostrándole el dije– ¿se te perdió uno parecido o qué?

-¡¿Qué?! de que hablas… –quito su brazo de su agarre con desdén– Ya desvarías, piensas que todo siempre gira a tu alrededor y no es así Serena, escúchame no todos giramos a tu alrededor ni tenemos que soportarte, no deberías abusar de la amabilidad de la gente de esa manera o de que les agrades, no toda la vida tendrás a la gente rogándote por algo… –sin pensarlo lo había dicho pero tenía razón, no entendía por qué Seiya tenía que esmerarse tanto para que le agradara y por qué Yaten tenía que darle ese tipo de regalos solo para contentarla o animarla cuando para Serena debería ser suficiente que él estuviera con ella y también que un hombre como su primo se fijara en alguien tan mimado, pero a la vez por que salía con Seiya si ella ya tenía a Yaten– Sabes que olvídalo no me molestes con tus tonterías… –prefirió dar media vuelta iría a caminar por ahí para no compartir con ella el camino de regreso–

Por primera vez se quedó sin saber que decirle, eso no era en realidad lo que esperaba, su reacción había sido demasiado, quizá esperaba cualquier otro comentario menos ese– Ya sé que la vida no gira a mi alrededor... pero... no creí que te molestara tanto... –Murmuro para sí misma observando cómo se alejaba– solo esto me faltaba para terminar con mi semana... –camino pensativa hacia su camerino, tenía mucho que meditar aun antes de encontrarse con Yaten, la discusión con él y ahora con Mina la habían dejado ya demasiado intranquila y temerosa de perder la seguridad que hasta ese momento había sentido en su vida–

Al salir a tomar aire por una salida de emergencia, solo suspiro profundamente– _Genial, ahora pensara que tengo celos de ella…_ –pensó Mina con seriedad– _¿Y no es así?_ –se cuestionó en un murmullo– _No, jamás me he sentido intimidada por nadie, no lo hare por ella, no por mucho que deseara estar en su lugar o jamás haberme cruzado en su camino…_ –siguió meditando internamente mientras fijo su mirada en aquellas nubes que atravesaban el cielo–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Mina, quizá en cierta forma tenía razón en la actitud que había tomado, pero no era cierto que quisiera que todo girara a su alrededor, como fuera no podía dejar de sentir que en sus palabras había algo mas pero no entendía que, al pararse en la puerta del restaurante favorito de los dos vio a Yaten ya esperándola como siempre atrayendo las miradas de cuanta chica se encontrara.

-Hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho? –Pregunto acercándose a saludarlo en esta ocasión con un beso en la mejilla–

Yaten al verla acercarse se había puesto de pie como siempre lo hacía para ayudarla con su silla– No, solo unos minutos… –correspondió aquel beso aunque un poco extrañado pues no lo saludaba de esa manera desde antes de ser más que amigos– ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto mientras la ayudaba con la silla–

-Bien... solo que... –lo tomo del brazo antes de que se alejara a su lugar– Te extraño... –y era verdad, lo quería y extrañaba los momentos que pasaba a su lado–

Yaten la observo por un momento, él también la extrañaba, Serena no solo era su novia si no su amiga, pero a decir verdad se encontraba un poco confundido con lo que pasaba entre ellos– Yo también te echo de manos, es solo… que… –no sabía cómo expresarse por primera vez en su vida–

Soltó su brazo sonriéndole sutilmente– He pensado mucho en lo que paso y creo que te debo una disculpa, no fue la reacción más acertada que pude tener, es lógico que en algún momento llevemos nuestra relación al matrimonio pero no creo estar preparada ahora, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, te quiero Yaten y te ofrezco una disculpa.

-Yo tampoco debí decirte eso, la verdad es que el matrimonio tampoco está en mis planes en este momento… –dijo mientras tomaba asiento– es solo que en verdad me sentí extraño por lo que paso.

-Lo sé... tampoco debí ocultarte la visita de Seiya pero de verdad no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto, solo salimos a tomar un café nada más, en cierta forma también le debía una disculpa, cuando lo conocí no fui muy amable con él, pero tú eres mi novio y él es prácticamente un desconocido, así que no quiero que pienses mal por favor.

-Supongo que no te di la confianza para decírmelo, es solo que… –ese hombre en verdad le desagradaba– olvídalo, solo quería decirte que no puedo prohibirte que él te parezca agradable, jamás me ha gustado juzgar a las personas por lo que los demás digan de ellas así que eso debe implicar lo mismo, me gustaste por tu amabilidad y madurez Serena así que ahora no puedo quejarme por ello solo porque ese tipo no me agrade… –sonrió algo resignado y era verdad ahí está su situación con respecto a Mina, sabía que si ella se enterara se pondría igual o peor que él–

Extendió su mano para tomar la de Yaten– ¿Acaso estas celoso de Seiya Kou?, no tendrías porque a pesar de que ha sido amable conmigo pienso que es un tanto egocéntrico.

-"Ese tipo es más que eso…" –pensó mientras coloco su mano sobre la de ella– Lo sé, no te preocupes, lo que menos quiero es que estemos mal por algo así.

-Realmente no te agrada ¿verdad? –Oprimió su mano suavemente– si tú quieres no lo volveré a tratar... solo lo necesario, ya sabes es probable que vaya al programa para publicitar su disco.

Aquello le sorprendió un poco– Siendo así creo que no tiene ni caso que te pida algo tan tonto como no verlo o hablarle, además sabes que no soy así, te pedí que te mantuvieras lejos de él pero lo he pensado y creo que hay ciertas cosas que no podemos evitar, la verdad es que no me agrada pero sé que debes hacer lo correcto y lo que ayude a tu trabajo… –le sonrió un tanto comprensivo aunque por dentro estuviera callando lo mucho que aquello podría desagradarle o perturbarlo– Bueno solo profesionalismo sería perfecto –sonrió de nuevo–

También le sonrió acariciando su mejilla– Solo profesionalismo, te lo prometo... ah muchas gracias por mi obsequio, ¿ves que hermoso luce?

-Si bastante bien… –por un instante recordó el momento en que Mina le dijo que era muy hermoso, que a Serena le gustaría– simboliza la unión de dos personas… –Repitió sus palabras mientras acariciaba el cuello de Serena hasta llegar al dije de las argollas de oro blanco y dorado que se unían–

-Muy simbólico y hermoso... gracias Yaten por ser tan comprensivo y soportarme... –sonrió ligeramente– tengo hambre así que ¿por qué no pedimos de comer?

La verdad es tampoco podía medir las acciones de Serena pues él no había sido muy honesto, solo esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y ese Seiya Kou no se entrometiera tanto– Claro… –le sonrió más relajado que todo fuera mejor mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir la orden–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Lo había pensado por muchas horas y finalmente termino haciendo lo contrario a sus pensamientos como siempre, bajo del auto restirando un poco aquella falda que se ceñía a su cuerpo como la piel y aquella blusa que era el complemento perfecto, si bien venia del trabajo, ese día se había esmerado un poco más para lucir bien. Sus pasos contrarios a su pulso iban bastante relajados fijando su ansiedad en aquella cartera que tenía en su mano.

-Bien, no sé qué estás pensando Mina, pero ya estás aquí… –entro al edificio, miro de nuevo la tarjeta y se condujo al piso que decía la tarjeta, al salir del ascensor pudo ver donde era, sin duda un lugar digno de un arquitecto– Buenas tardes, busco al Arquitecto Yaten Black.

-¿Su nombre o de la compañía que viene? –busco la joven detrás del escritorio sin siquiera voltear a verla– ¿Tiene una cita?

-No, la verdad no tengo ninguna cita, esperaba pudiera recibirme… –sonrió amable cuando la joven volteo a verla– Mi nombre es Mina Aino…

Ella sonrió al reconocerla poniéndose de pie– Tome asiento señorita, enseguida veré si el Arquitecto puede recibirla… –y sin más la joven se perdió por un pasillo hasta que llego a la oficina de Yaten llamando a la puerta–

-Adelante... –respondió sin voltear siquiera a la puerta mientras continuaba revisando aquel plano del cual no estaba conforme con cómo había quedado– espero que sea algo importante.

-Arquitecto, lo busca una joven, su nombre es Mina Aino, no tiene cita pero quería saber si puede recibirla. –Cuestión apenas habiendo entrado a la oficina–

Volteo sorprendido a ver a su asistente poniéndose de pie– ¿Mina Aino? –se acercó a su escritorio y tomo su saco para ponérselo– si hágala pasar... ah y por favor que no nos interrumpan por favor.

-En seguida… –salió de la oficina para regresar por la joven conduciéndola hasta la puerta– es aquí pase por favor…

-Muy amable gracias… –le sonrió Mina antes de pasar y enseguida la secretaria cerró la puerta– ¡Hola! –Saludo con una sonrisa– disculpa si vengo en mal momento.

-Para nada... –se acercó a ella para saludarla– al contrario me agrada tener interrupciones así de hermosas.

Sonrió alagada por su comentario– Que amable eres Yaten… y que hermosa oficina tienes… –no pudo dejar de expresarlo, sin duda había acudido con la persona correcta más allá de sus intereses personales–

-Gracias, vamos pasa, toma asiento... –volvió a su lugar detrás del escritorio– dime ¿a qué debo esta inesperada pero grata visita?

Mina tomo asiento frente a él– La verdad es una visita profesional… –con ella traía una carpeta con algunas hojas– como te dije jamás había conocido un arquitecto como tú y veo que no me equivoque… –contemplo de nuevo aquel lugar– quiero empezar a construir mi casa y la verdad no tengo idea de nada.

-Ya veo... –sonrió observando aquellas maquetas que era de edificios próximos a construirse– te voy a ser sincero, hace años que no hago un trabajo de ese tipo, como puedes ver ahora mi mayor interés son edificios, de hecho estoy trabajando en un proyecto para un concurso que de ganar sería el logro más importante de mi carrera pero... –volteo a verla– si te urge mucho la construcción de tu casa puedo recomendarte a alguien y sino pues yo podría... podría ayudarte.

Sonrió haciendo una mueca de ternura para que la ayudara– De verdad te lo agradecería infinitamente si pudieras ayudarme, aunque claro –negó entendiendo su punto– entiendo perfectamente si en este momento te encuentras ocupado.

-Lo estoy, pero no tanto como para negarte mi ayuda... el proyecto en el que estoy casi está terminado, solo se le están haciendo algunas correcciones para poder continuar –extendió su mano hacia ella– supongo que es la idea que tienes con respecto a tu futuro hogar ¿no?

-Ah sí… –sonrió feliz de que él aceptara– es la ubicación del terreno, como veras está un poco retirado de la ciudad y no es la zona más exclusiva, pero la tranquilidad y el paisaje que rodea el lugar me enamoro.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo te gustaría? –Pregunto observando los documentos– está bastante retirado, ¿no es peligroso para una joven hermosa como tu vivir tan lejos de la ciudad?

-Bueno, espero no vivir sola tanto tiempo… –respondió mientras buscaba algunas imágenes de fachadas e interiores que le parecían bonitas y acorde al lugar, con muchos ventanales y paredes de vidrio, bastante sobrio pero moderno– aunque podría ser algo que sea seguro… –le extendió la mano con la imágenes–

-Creo que esto te saldrá muy caro... –dijo con seriedad– mis honorarios no son muy económicos que digamos... ¿cómo piensas pagarme? –Tomo las imágenes y comenzó a ordenarlas sobre su escritorio–

-No te preocupes… me otorgaron un crédito y tus honorarios estarán cubierto en cuanto aceptes, por desgracia mi presupuesto ahora solo cubre la casa, la jardinera y detalles externos tendré que aplazarlos un poco más… –le hubiera gustado tener esa casa lista cuanto antes pero lamentablemente no era rica y su carrera apenas iba despuntando, si bien su salario era bastante bueno no le bastaba para pagar semejante casa de un golpe–

Subió la mirada sonriéndole– Hubiera preferido que me dijeras que en algunas ocasiones me invitarías a comer como pago... además claro tu compañía.

Aquella respuesta le robo un sutil sonrojo– Ah por supuesto… tómalo como un hecho, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que vine a ti solo para obtener algo gratis, además he escuchado que eres de los mejores arquitectos… digamos que mi compañía será solo un extra a tus honorarios –le sonrió viendo aquella hermosa mirada en él–

-Mina... –suspiró relajándose en su asiento– no he pensado nada, gustoso tomare este trabajo, será un extra en mi carrera al decir que yo fui el arquitecto de la casa de la famosa Mina Aino... –volvió a suspirar esta vez observando la fotografía que estaba en su escritorio– además necesito algo con que distraerme... y no pensar.

Aquella últimas palabras la desconcertaron un poco, su mirada cambio no era aquella relajada y complaciente que siempre tenía– Gracias, pero pensándolo bien, si tus honorarios no son muy económicos no creo que con mi compañía fuera suficiente además de tus honorarios así que, qué te parece si te pago de otra manera… –le sonrió mientras colocaba sus codos sobre el escritorio y descansaba su barbilla en sus manos juntas mientras lo veía pensando su manera de pagárselo–

- ¿Otra manera? –Volteo a verla algo desconcertado– creo que con algunas comidas, tu compañía y tu amistad será pago suficiente... Mina en verdad no quisiera que tuvieras problemas con Serena por mi causa, suficiente tengo con los de nuestra relación como para tener que cargar con los laborales entre ustedes dos... ya Serena me conto el programa que tienen que hacer y creo que será demasiado incómodo para las dos.

Lo vio algo desconcertada mientras decía aquello para después reír– La manera en que quería pagarte era esa, que me consideraras una amiga y que no dudaras en pedirme algo si lo necesitas ya sea para no pensar o distraerte del trabajo, supongo que es lo que tiene en ti esa mirada preocupada… –negó– te lo dije antes Yaten, no es mi afán causarte un problema con la mujer que amas ni mucho menos estoy aquí para fastidiarla… –Aun le parecía algo gracioso su mirada desconcertada– supongo que las cosas entre ustedes no van bien por lo que dices –retomo la seriedad– lamento si te hice pensar algo diferente –Negó–

Sonrió ligeramente negando– No pensé nada diferente Mina, tranquila... te seré sincero, las cosas con Serena no están del todo bien... –suspiro poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la ventana– en todo el tiempo que llevamos de novios nunca me había ocultado algo y hace poco lo hizo... –volteo a verla llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón– ¿piensas que debería sentir celos de que otro hombre busque a mi novia y ella me lo oculte?

-Vaya, bueno… –así que Seiya comenzaba a hacer de las suyas– depende… si te lo oculto porque lo creyó irrelevante o si lo hizo para evitar algún problema o… –pensó un poco– por algo más… lo cual dudo ya que me ha dejado en claro lo mucho que te quiere así que tal vez deberías confiar un poco más en ella –le sonrió para animarlo–

Sonrió ligeramente– Confió en ella, pero simplemente no puedo confiar en las intenciones de él y lo lamento porque es tu primo de quien estoy hablando... espero de verdad que para ella sea algo irrelevante como para ocultármelo, ¿tu sabías que la ha estado buscando?, bueno solo ha sido una vez pero ¿no te molesta?

-No… –mintió, pero que debía decirle ¡Yo lo rete!– la verdad no sé qué pase por la cabeza de mi primo, pero no es una mala persona, me comento que la había conocido por accidente un día que me buscaba a mí en la televisora y después algo sobre una entrevista pero la verdad es que tampoco me agrada la idea que este cerca de ella ni siquiera profesionalmente hablando. Lo lamento soy demasiado posesiva en cuanto a él se refiera… supongo que si Serena lo ve como algo profesional así debe ser, por mucho que me moleste Seiya no me oculta las cosas, si quisiera algo más formal con Serena me lo habría dicho y extrañamente tal vez te lo diría.

-Espero que solo sea profesional... –dijo un tanto pensativo– en fin no hablemos más de ellos mejor dime las ideas que tienes en mente para tu maravillosa casa... y así comenzaras a pagar mis honorarios al distraerme.

-De acuerdo… –se sentía mal por mentirle pero era lo que debía hacer– Me encanta los estilos minimalistas, algo fresco y elegante, mucha luz y espacios que me no me hagan sentirme encerrada... –comenzó a explicarle mientras se entusiasmaba por el hecho de aquella casa y de poder trabajar con él–

-Bien comenzare a trabajar en los bocetos de acuerdo a lo que te gusta y eliges el que más te guste para comenzar a laborar en este proyecto plus... ¿algún detalle que te gustaría agregar?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros– sorpréndeme.

Había caminando hacia ella hasta quedar recargado sobre el escritorio a su lado, volteo a verla con una sonrisa– De acuerdo, te sorprenderé... –Murmuro fijando la mirada en la de ella, era una mirada ilusionada y feliz, un tipo de mirada que hace mucho no veía en una mujer–

-_Siempre lo haces…_ –pensó mientras se ponía de pie quedando casi frente a él– Bueno no quiero distraerte más de lo debido, será mejor que me vaya. –Extendió su mano de nuevo hacia él–

-No me distraes al contrario, pero supongo que tendrás alguna cita con un galán ya que hoy estas extremadamente hermosa... –sonrió tomando su mano– fue un placer verte Mina, en cuanto tenga los bocetos del diseño te los hare llegar mmm no mejor te llamo para mostrártelos personalmente ¿te parece bien en alguna comida?

-Perfecto… –le sonrió ampliamente– Bueno me voy, a decir verdad si tengo algo que hacer… bueno espero que tu proyecto sea el mejor… –volteo a ver la maqueta– es hermoso… –murmuro y no mentía– y animo con Serena… –subió su pulgar animándolo mientras le hacía un guiño–

-Gracias. Entonces yo te llamo... fue grato verte de nuevo Mina... –la acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla– nos estaremos viendo.

-Gracias… –correspondió aquel beso– también me agrado verte, hasta pronto… –se despidió para después caminar por aquel pasillo, extrañamente sentía su corazón más grande al sentir sus latidos, juraría que el podría escucharlos, pero no era así, al pasar por donde estaba la secretaria se despidió dando las gracias para después continuar con su caminar–

La observo al alejarse y sonrió sutilmente para luego volver a lo que había dejado pendiente solo que con la diferencia de que aquella sonrisa no se borraba, era grato recibir ese tipo de interrupciones sobre todo teniendo un pretexto para distraerse del trabajo y cuestiones personales, algo que tenía que agradecerle a Mina Aino.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

**M00nSatR:**

Hola chicas, que gusto. Antes que nada, muchas gracias por pasarse a echarle un ojo esta nueva historia en la que al igual que Maldito Erros estamos trabajando Marie y su servidora. Es una historia relativamente costa, un giro que jamás habíamos hecho ya que siempre nos gusta poner a Mina y Serena como las grandes amigas que son en la historia original de Sailor Moon y a los niños también como amigos, pero esto será una combinación que le traerá muchos problemas a las protagonistas esperamos en verdad que se a de su agrado y nos sigan apoyando. Ya saben aceptamos sus comentarios ;)

Espero que la publicación no tarde tanto como esta vez, si no que vaya casi cada 21 días a más tardar, ya saben con todo eso de las festividades nos retrasamos bastante. Bueno pues sin más mil gracias por sus reviews a…

**N**** .Darling**

Muchas gracias por apoyarnos en nuestras historias. Gracias y cuéntanos que tal ¿si?

**Pupiz Hz**

¿Por qué Pupiz? Jaja de cualquier manera gracias por darte el tiempo, si eso de la escuela quita mucho tiempo, más cuando hay finales. También gracias nos agrada que te guste _Maldito error. _Nosotras extrañamente también nos divertimos con esta rivalidad ya iras viendo por qué…

**clauseiserdar1**

Gracias. Qué bueno que te guste, quisimos probar con algo diferente y menos… _Dramático_… Jaja. Cuéntanos que te parece los siguientes caps.

**selena kou chiba**

Gracias por la observación Si Serena es más dulce pero es más maldosa que dulce en esta historia, ojala te agrada más la personalidad en cuanto vaya pasando los capítulos, yo estoy segura que si, además siendo así queda mejor para lidiar con un hombre coqueto ¿no?

Gracias :) que linda.

**andreastars95**

Gracias por tu comentario. Es algo menos dramático y mas relajado.

**Guest**

Pues aquí esta, esto de un trabajo entre Mina y Serena no me da buena espina y menos lo que ambas se están involucrando con esos "hombres prohibidos"


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes aquí presentados no nos perteneces, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon por M00nStar y Marie Kou Winchester._

**El solo hecho de hacer un pequeña apuesta transforma indudablemente las vidas de las personas, pues bien entren y lean como dos rubias, un guapo cantante y un apuesto arquitecto comienzan con este juego donde no se sabrá si es un premio o un cambio de vida. Universo Alterno.**

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde su reconciliación con Yaten, bueno si es que se podía llamar así ya que el trabajo no le permitía verlo como hubiera querido, pero lo importante es que ya se sentía más tranquila con respecto a su relación, no así la situación con Mina, aun no comenzaban a trabajar en lo que sería el programa especial pero no por eso se sentía bien, al terminar la transmisión de su programa salió del estudio y se entretuvo platicando con el editor para trabajar en la nota que no habían podido mostrar, pero aquel alboroto que hacían algunas chicas no la dejaban concentrarse y peor al ver por quien era.

-Seiya Kou –Murmuro volteándose para despedirse de su editor, lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse lo más pronto posible antes de que la viera– _lo hago por Yaten, solo por él..._ –se dijo a si misma quizá para convencerse ya que no había dado ningún paso para alejarse hasta que sintió la mirada de él– _finge demencia..._ –se dio la vuelta volviendo a caminar hacia el estudio el cual por desgracia estaba ya cerrado– ¿a quién se le ocurre cerrarlo? –quizá hubiera corrido a su camerino a encerrarse si no hubiera sido por los tacones que no le permitían tal agilidad–

Seiya no pudo más que sonreír al verla alejarse, debía tener bastante prisa o quizá había olvidado algo tan importante que hizo caso omiso a su sonrisa en forma de saludo pues se encontraban distanciados los suficientes metros para serle imposible llamarla, aun así había sido perfecto el hecho de encontrársela de una manera que no había pensado. Con la mayor cordialidad que lo caracterizaba se despidió de las personas que lo rodeaban no sin antes agradecer a algunas personas más.

-_Tan hermosa como siempre_ –pensó mientras caminaba de manera relajada y lenta hacia ella, a decir verdad aquello parecía una parodia de un gato asechando a un ratón– ¿Te dejaron fuera? –murmuro casi a su oído una vez que estuvo detrás de ella–

Lo había escuchado caminar y de reojo lo había confirmado, estaba detrás de ella y eso extrañamente la ponía nerviosa– Eh... no… yo... olvide algo dentro pero... cerraron –no quería voltear, no quería hablar porque al hacerlo sabía que tendría que alejarse de él y no volver a verlo–

-Oh… –se enderezo retomando su espacio personal– sí, me ha pasado –dijo en un ligero tono de compasión– si gustas puedo ayudarte, un poco de vandalismo sería divertido –se le quedo mirando ¿Qué acaso no voltearía?–

- No, no es necesario, gracias –volteo un tanto nerviosa, ¿cómo podría simplemente decirle que ya no quería volver a verlo?, era absurdo– ¿Y qué haces aquí? –Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa, si de lejos se veía apuesto de cerca lucia mucho más–

-Vine a filmar un promocional… –Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír más cálidamente al verla de frente– _vaya se ve linda hoy y esas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas le dan el toque perfecto…_ –pensó mientras señalaba el set del frente– No pensé encontrarte a estas horas aquí –pues ya era un poco tarde para recién haber salido del aire–

- Ah yo también estaba grabando con un invitado que no alcanzo a entrar durante el programa... pero de hecho ya me iba, es tarde... bueno... yo... me tengo que cambiar y tu posiblemente te estén esperando... –quería despedirse, alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí pero como explicaría su cambio de actitud tan repentino a la última vez que lo vio–

Sonrió de lado, parecía algo impaciente–Vaya extrañe que me corrieras, pero creo que ahora más bien aplicaras la huida –no pudo evitar sonreír mientras esperaba su respuesta–

-No, no es eso, solo que... –desvió la mirada mientras buscaba la manera de alejarse de él– lo siento, volví a ser grosera contigo, pero es que... ah como te lo explico, no sé ni cómo explicármelo a mí misma, no quisiera dejar de tratarte pero la gente puede malinterpretar las cosas y yo... bueno la verdad es que es por Yaten.

-Vaya… –suspiro fingiendo resignación– Ese hombre debería confiar más en ti, quiero decir que pareces una persona muy confiable y que no anda por ahí coqueteando con otros, seguramente que esa tranquilidad y dulzura fue lo que lo enamoro de ti –la vio sutilmente a los ojos para no intimidarla demasiado–

Sonrió ligeramente sonrojada– Gracias, pero no es que no confié en mi... –se encogió de hombros– no confía en ti.

-¡¿En mi…?! –Dijo asombrado– Vaya, deja bastante en claro que no me conoce –pensaba que ese tipo sí que tenía problemas de autoestima– Bueno no tiene por qué, pero ¿tu?... ¿Confías en mí? –la observo, a decir verdad era lo único que le importaba–

Sonrió comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia su camerino_– ¿Que debería decir?_ –Suspiro sutil– confió en ti Seiya Kou, quizá no debería pero no me parece que seas un hombre peligroso.

-En ese caso ¿no deberías crearte tú misma la decisión de tus amistades? Sé que es tu novio y lo respeto, porque me agradas Serena, solo digo que sería una lástima no poder siquiera saludarte y cruzar algún par de palabras cuando nos encontremos ¡como ahora! –Ejemplifico mientras caminaba a su lado a su mismo paso–

- ¿De verdad sería una lástima perderte de un saludo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa– eres extraño, en ese caso la que se perdería de un saludo de una estrella seria yo... yo soy una simple conductora nada fuera de lo normal.

-Pero aquí la famosa ya eres tú, yo apenas soy un amateur –sonrió mientras se encogió de hombros mientras hacía voz simplona–

- Y además modesto... creo que una entrevista contigo será estupenda, saber qué piensas y como eres en realidad... –al ir caminando y debido a los tacones altos se tropezó estando a punto de caer su primer impulso fue sujetarse de él–

Seiya simplemente no dudo en ayudarla, por primera vez en su vida no vio aquello como un motivo perfecto para estar cerca de una linda chica, sino más bien para ayudarla– ¿Estas bien? –aun la tenía entre sus brazos, pero su voz sonó sin duda preocupado por ella–

-Si... –intento apoyar el pie pero no soporto hacerlo– auch mi tobillo... creo que me lo torcí.

-Espera no lo muevas… –se aseguró que estuviera parada con confianza antes de bajar, tomando su tobillo con suavidad para asegurarse que solo hubiera sido un paso en falso y no algo más grave– ¿Te duele ahí?

- Ah me duele... –se quejó cerrando los ojos pues el dolor que sentía era mucho–

-Tranquila, te ayudare –se puso de pie tomando su brazo para que ella lo pasara por sus hombros mientras el rodeaba su cintura–

- Gracias... –se sonrojo por su cercanía, pero también por la vergüenza de ser tan torpe delante de él, sobre todo que era la primera vez que le pasaba– lamento molestarte con estas cosas, en serio fui demasiado torpe desde el momento en que use estos zapatos.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que todo un hallazgo de valentía usarlos… –sonrió animándola– aún recuerdo cuando éramos niños y Mina jugaba con los tacones de su madre, siempre terminaba en el piso.

Sonrió ligeramente, era cierto, usar tacones era hasta cierto punto peligroso pero también por el hecho de saber algo divertido de su rival– ¿Tú y Mina... son muy unidos? –pregunto desviando la mirada, por fortuna su camerino estaba cerca y no había gente alrededor–

Prácticamente Seiya la llevaba sin tocar el piso, quería evitar que se lastimara– Mmm… temo que esa respuesta me perjudique, pero seré sincero, si, la verdad es que somos muy unidos… digamos que tenemos una tregua… –sonrió mientras llegaban a la puerta del camerino, la soltó apenas sujetándola aun por alrededor de su cintura para girar la perilla–

No dijo nada hasta estar dentro del camerino, no supo porque pero esa respuesta le molesto, pensó que era por Mina pero al verlo tan preocupado por ella, ayudándola, arriesgándose a que su prima se molestara si lo viera con ella, supo que no era así, era por él, porque ella Mina tenía su atención– Quizá ella tiene razón... –dijo sin pensar–

-¡¿La tiene?! –dijo sorprendido mientras la ayudaba a que se sentara, no entendiendo a que se refería–

-Ah algo sin importancia... así que están en una tregua ¿y de que se trata? –pregunto mientras se agachaba a quitarse las zapatillas y así evitar verlo para no tener que admitirse a sí misma que sintió celos de Mina y era algo ridículo–

Busco con la mirada, pudo ver el pequeño frigo bar, sin detenerse camino hacia el buscando lo que fuera y estuviera lo suficientemente frio– Pues veras, ella soporta mis burlas y favores y yo tengo que escuchar y escuchar sus berrinches –cerro la puerta y camino hasta ella agachándose en cuclillas para tomar su tobillo con su mano– al final ambos sabemos que no es una tortura… –sonrió– no estaría aquí sin todo su apoyo aun cuando mis padres no querían que me dedicara a esto y ella seguramente pagaría más con un terapéutico, es fácil escucharla, aconsejarla, regañarla o consolarla… –se encogió de hombros para poner aquella botella de agua lentamente sobre su piel–

Cerro los ojos momentáneamente al sentir lo frio sobre la parte que dolía aún más pues comenzaba a inflamarse– Supongo que entonces debe ser muy feliz de tener a su primo junto a ella... –Suspiro tratando de relajarse– es afortunada, pero no creo que esté muy contenta si se llega a dar cuenta de que estas aquí, conmigo... y mucho menos ayudándome...

-Bueno creo que ahora yo seremos dos los que tengamos motivos para que sea un secreto muestras conversaciones… –subió su mirada sonriéndole–

Sonrió observando fijamente sus ojos, eran especiales, diferentes, pero no eran los de Yaten, su novio– No creo que podamos guardar este secreto durante mucho tiempo, Mina trabaja aquí y si alguien le dice, ah no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirá y menos ahora que tendré que trabajar con ella...

-Es verdad, el famoso programa especial… –negó– la verdad siento que podría ser bueno, tal vez llegues a agradarle, pero si no es así la verdad es que parte de nuestra tregua es que ella debe aceptar las personas que me agradan como yo las de ella al menos que tengamos los suficientes argumentos y creo que compartir programa y ponerse atuendos equivocados no es un motivo muy convincente… –dio un pequeño masaje con la botella sobre el tobillo–

-Gracias... –sonrió ligeramente– por no pensar lo peor de mi aunque haya tenido mis desacuerdos con ella... yo creo que es suficiente... –dijo refiriéndose a su tobillo– quizá tienes cosas que hacer y yo solamente te estoy quitando el tiempo...

-La verdad es que no tengo mucho que hacer, pero seguramente tu si… –se puso de pie– creo que no podrás irte sola así… –volteo a ver su pie ya más inflamado– te llevare a casa… me iré antes de que tu novio me vea… –se adelantó a decir–

Sonrió con ironía con el pie como lo tenía sería imposible siquiera pararse– Aunque tuviera miles de cosas por hacer, no puedo caminar y mucho menos manejar... me parece ridículo tener que ocultar una amistad que a nadie le hace daño... –se encogió de hombros– ¿no crees?

-Son las ironías de la vida… –sonrió mientras le extendía su mano para que la tomara y ayudarla a ponerse en pie–

-Si, ironías de la vida... –murmuro tomando su mano, y era cierto, era irónico que a esas alturas de su vida, con una relación formal, con su carrera en ascenso llegara un hombre y una mujer que pusieran en desequilibrio su vida en todos los aspectos– gracias por tu ayuda, cuando será el día que quede bien contigo...

-Mmm… quizá al llegar a tu casa… –la tomo como antes, rodeándola por la cintura y ella con su brazo sobre sus hombros– la verdad es que he estado pensando algo muy importante para mí estos días… –dijo en tono formal–

-Mmm no entiendo... –antes de comenzar a caminar para salir del camerino tomo solo su bolsa dejando todo lo demás ahí– vamos solo hay que cerrar con llave...

-Te ayudo… –tomo sus llaves para cerrar él– La verdad es que es algo que me gustaría mucho pero extrañamente me siento como un adolecente inseguro… –sonrió mientras salían y el cerraba con llave–

No sabía que decir, cualquiera que lo escuchara podría pensar mal, incluso ella– Vaya creo que tu ayuda podría salirme muy cara...

Se detuvo un segundo, rió sutilmente– Creo que mejor no iré por las rama, no quiero que me golpes o salgas corriendo atentando contra tu tobillo… –siguió caminando– La verdad es que me ha ofrecido grabar el video para mi primer sencillo… –dijo con disimulada emoción–

- ¿En serio?, wow debes estar emocionado... ¿y ya sabes cómo va a ser el concepto?, ¿cuál es el primer sencillo? –pregunto con verdadera emoción después de todo se había convertido en su fan–

-Es la canción dos del cd, es una balada ya sabes piensan que es la mejor para el video, sabes no me importaría que el video fuera algo más bohemio o alguna historia de amor, así que lo propuse al productor y dijo que sería perfecto una historia…

- Vaya una historia de amor, sería perfecto ¿y qué idea tienes en mente?, ah ahí está mi auto... –señalando un vehículo a mitad del estacionamiento–

Miro aquel auto, sonrió y siguió caminando con ella en brazos– Me gustaría algo inalcanzable, un hombre enamorado de una bella y exitosa mujer que aparenta no estar a su alcance… –volteo a verla de reojo– una lucha incesante por olvidarla y a la vez por conquistarla.

- ¿Una mujer que aparenta?, o sea que a la vez está interesada en ese hombre pero finge... ¿porque motivo? –Comenzó a buscar las llaves del auto dentro de su bolso aunque eso se le dificultaba un poco–

-Ella siente temor de lo que él pueda hacerle sentir… –se detuvo un poco para que pudiera buscar las llaves pues ya estaban muy cerca del auto– él está luchando por ella de una manera que jamás nadie lo hizo, desde el punto de vista externo tal vez teme enamorarse…

-Ah aquí están... –sonrió mostrándole las llaves– se comprendería que tuviera miedo al amor si es que en su pasado hay algo malo... –dijo un tanto pensativa– o quizá simplemente nunca se ha enamorado y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Me gusta eso de que no sabe cómo reaccionar… al final ella no podrá resistirse más y sedara ante el amor… –continuo hasta llegar al auto–

Se recargo en el auto entregándole las llaves– Pero ¿y él?, ¿por qué se enamora de ella si lo rechaza en un principio?, es algo ilógico, ¿no se pudo convertir más en una obsesión que en amor?, o quizá es un hombre masoquista... –sonrió algo divertida–

Rió nuevamente mientras tomaba las llaves– Vaya eres muy analista… piensas en todos los detalles, en realidad él es su asistente, así que la convivencia diaria, el conocerla tal como es hace que él se enamore de ella pues sabe lo que ella es en realidad, no lo que aparenta con los demás.

-Ah bueno entonces eso explicaría ese amor por ella, solo que pobre, supongo que si ella finge ser lo que no es mmm... –se cruzó de brazos meditando la situación– supongo que la habrá visto con otros hombres, no es incluso capaz de idealizarla, ¿qué es lo que en verdad los une?, ¿y cómo puede comenzar a ver con otros ojos a su asistente, como puede verlo como hombre? –Sonrió– creo que podríamos escribir una telenovela en vez de un video musical.

-Eres muy divertida e inteligente Serena… creo que no me equivoque contigo… –ahora solo sonrió igual de animado– Sabes en la cuestión del video hay algo que me dieron libertad de escoger pero a la vez me tiene muy pensativo…

-Ah gracias... –sonrió orgullosa– no creo que vayas a decir en que participaras o no en el video, es lógico que tú seas ese hombre enamorado, es tu debut, así que tienes que ser tu.

-Es justo lo que dijeron… la cuestión es ¿quién será la linda chica? –le abrió la puerta para ayudarla a entrar–

-Gracias... –con un poco de dificultad subió al auto y observo como es que su pie lucia cada vez más inflamado y eso no le gustaba– listo... –después de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad volteo a verlo– te ayudare a pensar en la modelo para el video.

Le sonrió, cerró la puerta con cuidado una vez que estuvo cómoda dentro y rodeo para entrar en, no sin antes suspirar– Veras ya pensé en alguien que sería perfecta, es hermosa tiene mucho carisma con la gente, parece que podría ser una buena actriz y sin duda tiene ese aire que necesita el personaje.

- ¿Ah y quién es? –Pregunto abriendo la ventanilla del auto– debes tomar en cuenta que debe lucir bien a tu lado pero sin opacarte, recuerda eres la estrella.

-Eso podría ser difícil… –sonrió mientras encendía el auto y lo ponía en marcha– Serena… –murmuro su nombre ¿Y si se negaba rotundamente? Jamás fue un hombre inseguro, no debía serlo ahora– Ayúdame, has este video conmigo… –murmuro con suma formalidad mientras su mirada se fijaba en el camino frente a él–

Abrió los ojos volteando inmediatamente a verlo– ¿No estás hablando en serio?, como... ¿cómo podría hacer ese video?, debes estar jugando.

-En realidad no… –refiriéndose a ser un juego, la miro de reojo apenas un instante para seguir concentrado en el camino– No creo que haya alguien mejor para el papel, lo consulte con el director y productor y piensan igual que yo, además fuera de cualquier faceta de galán o conquistador que pueda aparentar, me sentiría más cómodo haciendo el video junto a ti –sonrió– no olvides que soy un principiante…

Sonrió algo confundida– ¿Y porque yo?, ¿por qué conmigo?, estoy segura que podrían encontrar una maravillosa modelo, esos días ya pasaron para mí... además recuerdas que guardaríamos nuestra amistad en secreto.

-Bueno, pero esto sería algo profesional… además de mis argumentos también seria benéfico para ti en ampliar tu experiencia profesional… –aprovecho aquel alto en el semáforo para voltear a verla por fin–

-Pero yo... ni siquiera tengo experiencia en actuación, ¿cómo podría?, además es una historia de amor... –volteo a verlo, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería trabajar con él y actuar amorosamente, no cuando había descubierto que para su mala suerte él le atraía y solo quería seguir viéndolo como amigo–

-Bueno la canción es una historia de amor, pero el video no es tan amoroso… –Argumento mientras ponía el auto en marcha de nuevo– las escenas serán cortas así que será más fácil para ambos –pues él tampoco era un actor– incluso muchas tomas las haremos por separado, aunque claro estaré al pendiente de la grabación en todo momento, a lo que me refiero es que si temes hacerlo porque haya alguna escena que pueda desaprobar tu novio –negó sutilmente con un movimiento de cabeza– creo que mi personaje estará muy lejos de ser correspondido la mayor parte del video… –sonrió de lado mientras la miraba–

No dijo nada de momento, se limitó a observarlo un instante más para luego desviar la mirada hacia la calle, se recargo en el respaldo y observo pero más que nada pensaba, en lo que podrían decir tanto Mina como Yaten, pero también pensaba en ellos, Seiya no le era indiferente y eso la confundía, pero también era cierto que profesionalmente les serviría a ambos, y si como pensaba Seiya sería un éxito sería en parte gracias a ese video y quien mejor que ella para saber los secretos del nuevo artista, aún faltaban unos minutos para llegar a su departamento y quizá podría pensar en que le respondería y así salir ganando ambos–

Seiya no dijo más, al verla tan pensativa supo que era su momento de meditarlo, pronto llegaron a su casa quedándose un par de casa atrás para evitarle problemas si llegaba o estaba ahí su novio. Apago el motor y espero un momento más antes de hablar– Comprenderé cualquiera que sea tu decisión… –dijo con serenidad, pero su mirada reflejaba en anhelo que tenía que aceptar–

Suspiró antes de voltear a verlo– Quiero una exclusiva contigo... –dijo un tanto seria– hablo de una entrevista, acompañarte un día y mostrarle a la gente sobre todo a tus fans quien eres en verdad.

Sonrió, supuso que eso era un si– Tendrás las exclusivas que desees, incluso la del video musical si lo quieres.

-De acuerdo... –sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia él– entonces es un trato, yo estaré en tu video y tú en mi programa... no importando lo que diga Mina ¿sí?

-De acuerdo… –extendió su mano a ella estrechándola mientras su sonrisa expresaba aquello que eso significaba para él–

-Gracias por pensar en mí... –dijo un poco sonrojada– para el video y por ayudarme.

-Supongo que eso hacen los amigos… –le guiño el ojo– Bueno, creo que podrías conducir el auto un par de metros –desde ahí se veía la luz encendida de su casa– Por qué mejor no lo llamas, si está en casa saldrá por ti para ayudarte y si no está te ayudo a pasar.

- Si... cierto, ah que tonta, debí llamarlo en vez de molestarte trayéndome a casa... –comenzó a buscar su celular en el bolso y al instante en que lo encontró llamo a Yaten–

Seiya espero a que llamara mientras veía por el retrovisor aparentando no dar mucha importancia a su llamada, aunque su día sería perfecto si él no estuviera aun en casa.

-Aun no llega, dice que viene para acá pero no sabe cuánto tardara... –suspiro observando los metros que la separaban del edificio donde vivía– bueno al menos no es mucho lo que tendré que caminar... gracias por haberme ayudado.

-No dejare que entres sola y te lastimes más –negó de inmediato y adelanto el carro los metros que faltaban, sin esperar más bajo del auto para ir a abrirle la puerta– Creo que necesitara una buena venda y algo de desinflamante… vamos te ayudo.

-Debo tener algún medicamento... ah no sé cómo podre ir mañana al programa y tengo muchas cosas que hacer... –dijo tratando de aquellos actos por parte de él no le parecieran más de lo que eran– te agradezco que me hayas traído, supongo que te debo un favor.

-No te preocupes, no me debes nada… –la tomo para caminar hacia la entrada– lo importante es que tu pie mejore, no querrás que alguien más se lleve la ventaja si no te cuidas.

- ¿Alguien más como Mina? –sonrió– no creo, aunque este muriendo del dolor no dejare de ir a mi programa y mucho menos dejare de hacer ese especial... solo lamento que no podre usar tacones por un par de días, y el que no me ponga peor del pie te lo deberé a ti.

-Eso sin duda ayudara a mi karma… –le sonrió– de cualquier manera, si Yaten tarda y necesitas algo o si no tienes quien te lleve mañana llámame.

-Ah no eso sería demasiado de mi parte, no te preocupes llamare un taxi y posiblemente del estudio me puedan traer, ya hiciste demasiado por mi hoy, no me gustaría que pensaran que eres mi asistente –se encogió de hombros con una sutil sonrisa– capaz y te enamoras de mi como el hombre de tu video... con lo que hiciste hoy fue suficiente.

Rió ante las ironías de la vida– Claro, pero no te preocupes no soy tan fácil de enamorar… –bromeo– bueno si gustas te ayudo a subir.

Debido a su respuesta sonreía y estaba a punto de contestar cuando volteo hacia la esquina viendo como el auto de Yaten venía dando vuelta– ¡Yaten! –Aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo el solo hecho de que la viera junto a Seiya la puso nerviosa sobre todo porque no podría despedirse o quizá continuar con esa plática–

-¡¿Yaten también es difícil de enamorar?! –No entendía por qué tenía que nombrarlo en ese momento–

- No, ya llego Yaten... gracias y lo siento pero tienes que irte antes de que te vea –dijo cada vez más nerviosa–

-Claro, no te preocupes… –se acercó a despedirse de ella en un movimiento apresurado–

-Nos vemos luego –Dijo igual despidiéndose rápidamente volteando a ver si es que Yaten ya los había visto–

Justo cuando Seiya se acercó para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla Serena volteo haciendo que el beso que iba a su mejilla terminara a mitad de sus labios y mitad del costado de su mejilla, pero Seiya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir pues escucho muy cerca el auto– Te llamo después… – y sin más tuvo que correr detrás de un contenedor de basura que estaba junto al edificio–

-Si, si y gracias... –dijo volteando hacia donde se había escondido Seiya esperando que Yaten no lo hubiera visto, estaba nerviosa como si la hubieran descubierto en una mentira, pero ocultar la presencia de alguien no era una mentira ¿o sí?, salió de sus pensamientos para sonreír y aparentar que todo estaba bien–

Yaten llego, pudo ver a Serena en la puerta del lugar pero también una sombra atravesando el edificio, aquello le pareció demasiado extraño, pero era una silueta masculina, de eso estaba seguro, quizá alguien que pasaba a toda prisa al.. ¿Contenedor de basura?, negó sin darle mucha importancia, apenas bajo del auto pudo a ver a Serena con una sonrisa en sus labios– Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola... yo... ah estaba descansando es que... no puedo caminar así... –bajo la mirada hacia su pie el cual lo tenía suspendido en el aire y que a simple vista se notaba lo inflamado que estaba– y está pensando en cómo haría para subir, pensé que tardarías más –subió la mirada para verlo y ver de reojo si es que Seiya seguía oculto pero al no verlo supuso que si o que quizá ya se había marchado–

-Dios, vaya… –miro su tobillo hinchado– ¿Manejaste así hasta aquí? –miro el auto que extrañamente estaba perfectamente estacionado y debía admitirlo Serena no era muy buena haciéndolo con esa precisión– ¿te trajo alguien? –cuestiono como no queriendo–

- ¿Si alguien me trajo?, ah sí... si un amigo y no sabes fue una fortuna que hubiera estado ahí... no quiero ni imaginar cómo hubiera terminado quizá con un golpe de más, y me trajo pero era obvio que no le diría que me llevara hasta el departamento... –sonrió algo nerviosa, era la segunda vez que le mentía a su novio y no era un sentimiento grato el tener que hacerlo, pero no quería ni imaginar que diría si supiera quien la había llevado– te iba a llamar pero... recordé que tenías esa junta importante que mencionaste.

-Ya veo, a la siguiente hazlo, sabes que tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier junta… –le acaricio la mejilla, estaba tensa y sabía que había algo que ocultaba, pues estaba algo nerviosa, pero quizá era algo sin importancia– Vamos subamos… –se volteo y agacho para que subiera a su espalda– Te pondré un poco de ungüento y mañana estarás mejor.

Seiya no podía más, aquel olor era asqueroso y para sus pulgas pues él era demasiado meticuloso en ese aspecto, salió detrás del contenedor pero por desgracia aún estaba fuera, aunque por fortuna Yaten estaba de espaldas y solo pudo ver a Serena.

Estaba a punto de que Yaten la cargara cuando volteo y vio a Seiya que pensaba ya se había ido pero verlo la hizo sentirse aún más nerviosa– Si vamos... la verdad es que no aguanto el dolor... y yo solo quería evitarte molestias. –Ya no sabía ni lo que decía como pudo subió a su espalda por fortuna así no notaria su preocupación de que la descubriera en una mentira más–

Seiya regreso a su lugar de refugio apenas vio que Serena subió a su espalda– Demonios, demonios… –no sabía que lo molestaba más si estar en ese lugar o el hecho que tuviera que presencial es escena, aunque no podía negarlo era divertido era como jugar al amante–

-Bien vamos… –apenas subió, se puso en pie y entraron hasta llegar al apartamento, fueron directo a la habitación de Serena– Quieres que te prepare la tina, mientras podría preparas las vendas.

- Ah sí, estaría bien gracias, ¿te vas a quedar? –Pregunto dejando su bolso sobre la cama y ella se acomodaba sentada–

-No, tengo trabajo aun, los detalles de la maqueta me están dando más lata de lo usual… –camino hasta el baño para comenzar a preparar la tina– Me iré una vez que estés en la cama.

-Ah pero... –murmuro con algo de tristeza aprovechando a su vez para asomarse a la ventana y ver si aun Seiya aparecía por algún lado– ¿no estás trabajando demasiado?

Al estar en el baño su mirada se fijó en aquella ventana que sabía daba a la lateral del edificio, justo donde vio la silueta de una persona, sería ilógico que si tenía razón alguien estuviera aun ahí, pero no podía quedarse con las ganas, miro sutilmente a la recamara para ver si Serena se pusiera en pie, pero no, rápidamente se acercó a la ventana percibiendo aquella silueta de nuevo salir detrás del contenedor de basura sacudiéndose– _¿Seiya Kou?_ –pensó, entre molesto y sorprendido, pero por más que trato de agudizar su vista le era imposible, estaba casi seguro que era él, pero tampoco podría asegurarlo, así que esta vez no le diría a Serena, las cosas entre ellos apenas comenzaban normalizarse para agregar otra discusión además esta vez no podría irse y dejarla sola así, así que sería mejor ignorarlo aunque por dentro aquello le molestara de sobre manera–

-Un poco, lo que pasa es que tengo un proyecto nuevo…

Se dejó caer sobre la cama observando el techo, no se sentía a gusto de mentirle a su novio pero por el momento era lo mejor– ¿En serio?, pero no tenías en puerta el proyecto para el concurso... creo que deberías darle prioridad a eso... tanto trabajo te puede hacer daño.

-Sera algo relativamente fácil, además me ayudara a distráeme del concurso… –salió del baño secando sus manos, viéndola en un lugar diferente de la cama, cerca de la ventana, sonrió– el baño está listo.

-Si gracias... ¿y si te pidiera que te quedaras? –volteo a verlo, no es que quisiera quedarse sola, solo que sentía que esa era su forma de hacerle ver que él le importaba– sé que las cosas han estado un poco tensas entre nosotros pero realmente te quiero y no me gusta estar así contigo.

-Yo creí que ya todo estaba bien… –camino hacia ella para ayudarla a ir al baño– Tal vez exagere un poco, no debería de presionarte tanto… Además sabes que tú eres muy importante para mí. –la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que cada día sentía que conocía menos pero que no quería perder–

Negó inmediatamente poniéndose de pie gracias a él– No Yaten, no me presionas solo que en de verdad me puse a pensar que haría sin ti, eres prácticamente mi única familia y no quiero perderte. –Y lo decía sinceramente–

Yaten la abrazo– No me perderás… –le dijo, pero aquello sin duda lo ponía a pensar muchas cosas a las que no tenía respuesta en ese momento– Además sabes que siempre estaré para ti… –la cargo para llevarla al baño–

-Y yo para ti. –Murmuro, se sentía culpable, triste de pensar si quiera que algún día perdería a Yaten, su novio pero sobre todo su mejor amigo–

-Date una ducha y te preparo algo de cenar, de verdad me gustaría acompañarte, pero no puedo tardarme más en el proyecto, aun así mañana pasare por ti para llevarte al trabajo. –Le dio un beso en la frente–

-De acuerdo... –sonrió sutilmente– solo no trabajes demasiado.

-No lo hare… Hablando de trabajo, ¿qué has pensado del famoso programa especial?

-No sé... –respondió desde el baño, era lo bueno de ese departamento, era pequeño pero confortable así que no era necesario que ninguno de los dos dejara de hacer nada por contestar– suena interesante pero simplemente no soporto a Mina... sería algo importante en mi carrera...

-Lo es, pero, quizá pueda traerte más problemas que beneficios… –comenzó a sacar cosas de la alacena y del refrigerador para prepararle unos sándwich–

- ¿Tú crees?, el proyecto es bueno, el único inconveniente es que tendré que hacer unos cuantos reportajes o entrevistas con ella, preferiría hacerlos sola, de hecho estaba pensando en decirle que fuera ella quien se retirara del proyecto.

-No lo hará… –aseguro, esa mujer era determinada y muy segura cuando quería conseguir algo– quiero decir, que ella tiene menos que perder que tú, así que ¿por qué lo haría?

-Pero yo tengo más experiencia que ella, de entrada creo que ese programa se vería mejor con una sola conductora.

-Lo vez… Si algo pasa mal, ¿quién tendrá mayor culpa? ¿Quien es la que se supone debe llevar el manejo y control que todo salga bien ante los jefes? –No era su estilo desanimarla a hacer algo, solo que tanta cercanía entre ella le preocupaba, pues Mina tenía un alto sentido de competitividad y Serena de perfeccionismo u control y eso solo auguraba desastre–

-¿Y entonces que se supone que debería hacer?, no puedo simplemente dejar el proyecto, es algo muy importante.

-Eso es algo que tú debes decidir, yo solo pienso que lo debes de pensar muy bien, piensa las ventajas y desventajas a largo plazo, prevé los posibles problemas. –Ya casi terminaba de prepararlos, solo le faltaba picar un poco de fruta–

Había sido un baño rápido iba saliendo del baño cuando lo vio, quizá tenía razón, además no quería aburrirlo con sus problemas con ella si es que no llegaba a funcionar el programa, pero tampoco quería dejarlo– ¿Sugieres que lo deje?

Salió de la cocina con ambos platos en las manos, mientras se encogía de hombros y ponía un gesto escéptico– Tal vez sería lo mejor.

-Quizá... –murmuro con una sonrisa algo triste– se ve rico... –dijo refiriéndose a lo que él le había preparado– lo pensare, aun no comienza nada oficial y aun puedo pensar en rechazar o aceptar, aunque también puede ser que tenga problemas con el director del canal... –suspiro– no sé qué sea peor si tener a Mina como compañera o que posiblemente me corran si no acepto.

Tras dejar los platos en la mesa, se acercó a ella para ayudarla a ir a la silla– No lo sé… –Si fuera él no dudaría en trabajar con ella, claro que Serena no la veía de la misma manera que él– Por el momento cena y descansa ese tobillo, ya después pensaras en eso.

-Si tienes razón... –sonrió un poco más animada– ya no quiero hablar más de ella, al menos no contigo, es poco lo que te veo como para perder el tiempo teniéndola como tema de conversación.

-Claro… –la ayudo a sentarse a decir verdad también le resultaba extraño hablar de ella con Serena, pero no contrariamente, con Mina sentía que podía hablar de Serena y ella sabía justo que decir y cómo hacerlo, en fin sacudió su cabeza sacándola de ella– Iré por la fruta. –Camino hasta llegar a la cocina–

Durante unos minutos no podía dejar de pensar en aquella silueta, las palabras de Serena y todo lo que él también estaba pasando, jamás daba mayor prioridad a su trabajo que a Serena, pero esa noche simplemente quería darse tiempo y espacio, era algo que ambos necesitaban, sumado al hecho que aquel nuevo proyecto que había aceptado estaba tomándole más interés de lo que pensaba.

Comenzó a cenar lo que Yaten le había preparado, esos eran los momentos que le gustaban a su lado, aunque a veces necesitaba hablar con él, salir, divertirse, pero últimamente para los dos el trabajo los absorbía, pero bueno ahora ahí estaba para ella ayudándola, cuidándola, era el hombre perfecto y le estaba mintiendo, pero no era momento para pensar en otra cosa, solo en él acompañándola– ¿Y de que se trata ese nuevo proyecto?

-Ah es una casa que me pidieron… algo sencillo –dijo antes de dar una mordida a su cena–

-Ya veo... –sonrió sutil– pensé que ya no hacías ese tipo de trabajos.

-No, lo acepte solo porque es algo sencillo, además despejarme de grandes proyectos es bueno de vez en cuando. –Sonrió desviando un poco su mirada–

- Seguramente quedara hermosa... –dijo no pudiendo evitar bostezar– cuando esté lista me llevaras para verla.

-¡A verla! –dijo sin pensar– Ah… si claro, te llevaré cuando este lista… –finalizo con su cena– Iré por las vendas. –Se paró de le mesa, directo al botiquín del baño–

Aquella reacción le desconcertó, pues por lo general cuando terminaba un proyecto ella era la primera en ver la obra final, eso no debía sorprender a Yaten, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia y termino por comer su sándwich.

Pronto regreso, comenzaría a vendarla aunque siguiera cenando, estaba cansado y quería terminar su trabajo lo antes posible, así que comenzó sin decir palabra.

-Te ves lindo de enfermero... –dijo en broma– así déjalo me tomare una pastilla para el dolor y estaré bien, no creo que sea necesario que vengas por mi mañana en dado caso que vea que no puedo te llamare.

-Está bien… pero si no mejora no intentes irte sola, no quiero que empeore –finalizo el vendaje– me llamas e iremos al médico. –Subió su mirada sonriéndolo mientras se ponía en pie–

-De acuerdo... nos vemos mañana y no trabajes tanto –Le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano–

-Tratare… –se acercó dándole un beso en los labios– ¿quieres que te lleve a tu recamara? –Dijo tras ponerse completamente en pie–

- Si por favor... –hubo algo en ese sutil roce que la incomodo pero de igual forma le sonrió– es lo último que te pido hoy.

Sonrió divertido, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para llevarla a la recamara, al ponerla sobre el colchón la miro a los ojos– Descansa. –Le susurro mostrando una ligera sonrisa–

-Si, tú también... –esos pequeños detalles habían hecho que se enamorara de él, era una lástima que últimamente fueran tan pocos– te llamo mañana temprano para decirte como estoy... y gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa.

-De acuerdo… Ah y no dejes entrar a nadie. –Bromeo con cierto aire de verdad antes de salir de la habitación–

- No, claro que no... –respondió con una sutil sonrisa viendo cómo se iba, al quedarse sola suspiro profundamente, no entendía como le había podido mentir de nueva cuenta a Yaten siendo que él solo se preocupaba por ella, no era un sentimiento agradable, era como si estuviera siéndole infiel aunque eso no era así, no hasta hace unas horas– no, no fue mi imaginación... fue un beso... –cerro los ojos para revivir el momento en que se estaban despidiendo– y fue en los labios... –sacudió un poco la cabeza como si con ello desechara ese pensamiento– no, no, no, no puede significar nada, no debe significar nada, solo somos amigos y... próximamente pareja en un video... ¿ah en que estaba pensando cuando acepte?, basta ya no pensare más en él puesto que él no debe estar pensando en mí. –Volvió a suspirar cansada de tanto pensar y fingir, por lo que prefirió ver televisión por un rato para luego dormir si es que fuera posible–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Mina bajo de su auto mientras caminaba a la entrada de la casa, esas idas nocturnas serian menos pesadas si Seiya hubiera aceptado cambiarse más cerca de donde vivía ella, pero era casi imposible convencerlo cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, aunque eso era problema de familia. Al llegar saco aquella llave y abrió la puerta, todo parecía en calma, hubiera jurado que no había nadie de no ser por el sonido de la música de fondo, al encontrar la luz de su habitación encendida y la puerta entre abierta lo nombro sutilmente pero no obtuvo respuesta, entro con cautela pues no quería encontrarlo en alguna situación incómoda, pero no solo estaba ahí recostado en cama.

-¿Estás enfermo? –pregunto una vez que abrió por completo la puerta y lo vio demasiado inmerso en sí mismo–

-No. –Respondió viéndola solo un instante y volver la mirada al techo– Pensé que no te vería hoy... ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Ah… –sin esperar se quitó los tacones y se aventó a su lado en la cama mirando al techo también– No lo sé, estoy un poco molesta con la vida… ya sabes lo de siempre. –Se estiro, esa cama sí que era cómoda– ¿Cambiaste el colchón? –Pregunto mientras brincaba su cuerpo un poco sobre la cama–

-Mmm… ¿Y que es lo de siempre? –La miro sutilmente–

-La presión del programa, el estúpido trabajo que tengo que hacer con Serena, Yaten y el hecho que tu colchón es mucho mejor que el mío… –Dejo de brincotear–

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa un tanto burlista– Todo tiene remedio, no hagas el programa, dile a Yaten que te interesa y compra un colchón como el mío y asunto arreglado... es más, consigo que te hagan un descuento ¿te parece?

-Idiota… –le arrojo su almohada– La cosa es que no quiero hacer nada de lo que dices, bueno tal vez lo del colchón… –lo pensó– ay no lo entiendes Seiya… Amo el programa pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en el programa especial y es muy desgastante molestar a Serena… –refunfuño– y Yaten, no me interesa tanto como para exponerme de esa manera. –Se giró dándole la espalda para que no viera como bajaba su mirada como lo hacía cada vez que mentía–

Sonrió acomodando la almohada para recargar la cabeza– ¿Exponerte?, vaya has aprendido una nueva palabra en tu diccionario, vamos Mina te expones con cada decisión que tomas... y si tanto te cansa molestar a Serena no lo hagas y ya... te complicas la vida porque quieres.

Se giró mirándolo, pensando que si las miraras mataran él no la estaría pasando nada bien– ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien se detenga si ella empezó? Lo sé es infantil pero esa mujer es insoportable, ¡En serio! si tan solo dijera, "lo siento Mina fue muy grosera de mi parte iniciemos de nuevo…" –arremedo su pequeña y tranquila voz– pero no, lo único que hace es seguir molestándome. –Se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas– Pero al parecer los hombres no hacen más que ver sus… encantos. –Volteo a verlo de reojo–

-Estas hablando en plural... ¿cuáles hombres? –Pregunto como si no le importara, quizá no solo tendría que soportar a Yaten, tal vez alguien más–

-No me importa que tenga sus admiradores o que todos se la pasen alabándola... –dijo sin darle importancia– pero Yaten parece estar más que extasiado por ella… –dijo en tono más bajo– incluso tú piensas que es linda y agradable. –Se cruzó de brazos–

-Es que lo es, pero bueno, no tenemos las mismas visiones, yo no sé qué le ves a Yaten pero te gusta... –se encogió de hombros como si le diera igual– ¿realmente crees que no tengas oportunidad con él?, ¿crees que... la ame tanto como aparentan?

Se quedó un poco pensativa– No lo sé… pero las cosas entre ellos no están muy bien. –Se recostó de nuevo viéndolo de reojo

-Ah no... –por fortuna Mina no pudo ver aquella sonrisa que cruzo por sus labios pero que al mismo tiempo oculto por su propio bien– ¿a qué te refieres?, él día de la fiesta se veían muy cariñosos.

-La manzana de la discordia… –coloco su dedo índice en el pecho de Seiya señalándolo– Él no confía en ti y si fue capaz de decírmelo sabiendo que soy tu prima es porque no es solo un pensamiento, en verdad le desagradas bastante. –Pensando en ¿Por qué?–

Sonrió con cierta ironía– Vaya así que es verdad. Pensé que solo eran exageraciones de Serena, pero yo tampoco entiendo porque no le agrado, después de todo yo ni lo conozco como para que tenga miedo. Después de todo ¿qué puedo hacerle a su novia?, nada que ella no quiera.

Lo codeo mientras sonreía por su cinismo– Pues no lo sé, pero eso te resulta muy ventajoso pues estas causando fricciones entre ellos, lo único malo sería que Serena decidiera estar bien con su novio y no toparse contigo.

-Hoy lo intento... –dijo un poco serio al recordar que estaba muy cortante y distante con él– pero hay situaciones en la vida que me favorecen y mucho.

-Ah que te refieres exactamente… –le quito su almohada para ponérsela ella bajo su cabeza y estar más cómoda–

-Como si no hubiera suficientes almohadas... Tuvo un pequeño accidente y no te lo digo para que te burles, se torció el tobillo ¿y quién crees que fue el héroe? –Sonrió presumiendo su hazaña–

–No pudo evitar reír disimuladamente en parte también por el hecho de ser él el héroe– Ahí lo tienes el destino esta de tu lado, solo espero que lo aproveches o perderás el reto… extrañamente tengo ganas de que ganes, deberías hacer algo que la mantenga cerca de ti, que no pueda evitarlo. –Quería que Yaten se desencantara de ella, aunque también estaba el hecho que no quería verlo con aquella mirada preocupada–

-Y así será... ¿quién crees que será la modelo de mi primer video? –pregunto con una sutil sonrisa ocultando el gusto que le daba que hubiera aceptado– y a quien le robare un beso... bueno otro... uno que valga.

-¡¿Ella?! –No pudo evitar abrir la boca asombrada, sin duda su primo era rápido– ¡¿Cuando, donde, como?! –se giró hincándose en la cama pare verlo y perder detalle alguno–

-Hoy le pedí que fuera la chica que me acompañara dentro del video, pensé que se negaría pero acepto, bueno solo con una pequeña condición. –Dijo esperando que su prima no se enojara del trato que había hecho–

-Espera vamos por partes… el beso… –Eso era muy importante– ¡Por eso estabas tan pensativo! ¿Te gusto?! –dijo con cierto recelo que dijera que sí, ella solo era una apuesta o un reto, cualquier cosa menos algo enserio–

- ¿Gustarme? –Sonrió con burla pero a la vez un tanto nervioso, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo todo por culpa del oportuno novio pero esas eran cosas que ella no tenía que saber– Para nada... no te puedo negar que me es atractiva y por consiguiente me seduce la idea de robarle un beso al igual que a ti te gustaría de Yaten. Ya sé. Vas a decir que no y está bien te creo, él no es una apuesta, ella sí... ¿no?

-Exacto… –indico mientras respiraba más relajada– Y ahora si… siguiente punto, como esta eso de que ella acepto salir en el video con una condición.

-Sí, le pedí que fuera mi compañera dentro del video pero... quiere una exclusiva, en realidad quiere varias. –Dijo fingiendo indiferencia esperando su reacción–

-Exclusiva… –murmuro borrando un poco su sonrisa– ¿Qué tipo de exclusiva Seiya? –sabía lo que escucharía, pero quiso pensar que adelantaba sus malos pensamientos–

-Una presentación exclusiva en su programa y supongo que una que otra entrevista incluida su participación en el video. –Viéndola de reojo mientras jugaba con la almohada lanzándola al aire– Esa fue su condición.

Mina se sentó para bajar de la cama sin decir nada, estaba molesta, más que eso se sentía traicionada por una cara bonita– Ya veo… –Suspiro pesadamente manifestando su molestia– Soy yo la que te ha apoyada cada día desde que decidiste ser músico a pesar de lo que mis tíos querían… –camino hasta sus zapatos para ponérselos– ¿Sabes qué? Me importa un bledo la maldita apuesta Seiya Kou… –subió su mano indicándole el dedo meñique, aquel dedo con el que había hecho tantas promesas con él– Yo soy solo tu prima y ella es una linda chica… –se encogió de hombros herida– Solo recuerda que este no era solo tu sueño. –Termino de ponerse los zapatos para caminar hacia la salida de aquella casa que en ese momento la ahogaba–

Suspiro poniéndose de pie corriendo atrás de ella– Lo siento Mina, de verdad lo siento, sé que me has apoyado todo este tiempo y gracias a ti estoy aquí pero que querías que le dijera... perdóname, pero yo... –no podía decirle que Serena en verdad le interesaba, ¿dónde quedaría su orgullo de conquistador?, simplemente no podía y sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando acepto ese trato y también esa apuesta– Te lo compensare de alguna manera te lo prometo.

-¡Haz, lo que quieras! –volteo a verlo, en ese momento estaba demasiado molesta y dolida para hacer que cualquier cosa que dijera funcionara– Conquístala pronto y deshazte de ella. –Dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta de un portazo–

Cerró los ojos ante el fuerte golpe de la puerta, se dirigió a la sala, sabía que no sería fácil contentarla mucho menos después de que la había traicionado.

Mina salió subiendo a su auto condujo hasta llegar al parque central, estaba solo pues ya era tarde, no pudo evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron ante lo que acababa de pasar, recordó sus palabras… "pensé que se negaría pero acepto, bueno solo con una pequeña condición...".

-Es tan obvio, estúpido Seiya … –Serena estaba dándole donde más le dolería, ella había aceptado sin pensarlo poniéndole eso como condición, no le importaba que ella no se llevara la exclusiva, le dolía que ella le quitaba lo único que tenía y que realmente le hacía bien en su vida, a Seiya y eso hacía que si antes le desagradaba ahora comenzaba odiar cada cosa que ella hacía en su contra, que el estúpido de su primo hubiera traicionado su amistad por agradarla– ¡Ah!… ¡Te odio Serena Tsukino!… –grito para después tratar de contener sus ganas de llorar–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Al día siguiente Mina llego a la hora de costumbre, el programa saldría al aire en dos horas así que tenía tiempo de sobra. Ese día necesitaría un poco más de corrector, había pasado una pésima noche y su humor estaba cien metros bajo tierra, para coronar su estado anímico el auto recién llegado se paró unos metros delante de ella, y es que no era cualquier auto, era el de Yaten Black que venía llegando con su lisiada novia según Mina, por un segundo se detuvo, no sabía si avanzar o cambiar camino, pero aquella indecisión solo produjo que viera una escena que hubiera preferido evitar, pues ambos se despedían muy cariñosamente lo cual la hizo crispar sus nervios, su mirada se fijó en alguien en específico, alguien que un segundo después cruzo su mirada con la de ella atreves del espejo retrovisor haciéndola reaccionar fingiendo que veía a otra parte, para después caminar fingiendo no darse cuenta de su presencia y la de su novia.

Camino hasta llegar al set, el tiempo fue corto comparado con la noche anterior y el programa en cierto punto fue una ventajosa distracción, distracción que termino cuando el programa termino y tuvo que pasar a vestuario para iniciar la grabación de los reportajes especiales donde se encontró con Serena.

Rodo los ojos molesta al entrar y verla ahí– ¡Hola Sao…! –saludo al chico maquillista que trabajaría ese día sin darle importancia siquiera a su presencia–

-Gracias, quedo muy bien... –dijo al maquillista que solo hizo unos retoques en su maquillaje sonriendo a la vez pues había decidido que Mina no le molestaría al menos no ese día– buenas tardes Mina... –la vio a través del espejo, era bonita tenía que admitirlo–

Mina solo sonrió en forma de saludo por el momento– Vaya Sao que bien trabajas… –se acercó alabando su trabajo a lo que el joven sonrió saludándola con un beso en cada mejilla–

-Gracias Min… ahora sigues tú…

-Bueno, conmigo no será tan fácil –se colocó en la otra silla a lado de Serena– Serena es linda, una belleza natural ante cualquier persona… y a puesto que puede conseguir cualquier cosa con su linda cara. –La miro sonriéndole pero su mirada llameaba de furia–

-Ay que linda eres Min… –Rió el maquillista sin la más mínima noción del doble sentido de Mina–

Estaba desconcertada, sabía que aquello que había dicho no era por "linda y amable" había algo mas pero no entendía porque– Gracias Mina... pero no te sientas mal, tu también eres "linda" y estoy segura que igual puedes conseguir lo que quieras, bueno "casi" todo lo que quieras. –Volteo a verla esta vez directamente a ella y no a través del espejo–

-Ay gracias… –dijo fingiendo alegría y emoción ante su apoyo– que amable, creo que tienes razón, no sé por qué lo dudo si extrañamente siempre consigo o se me dan las cosas que más quiero. –En ese momento el joven llego para limpiarle la cara pues tenía en mente un maquillaje diferente–

-Ay Mina esas ojeras no pueden salir en la tele… –negó haciendo un ademan– ¿No dormiste bien anoche? –le pregunto codeándola en tono pícaro–

-No… –negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y un gesto que denotaba tristeza– Me hubiera gustado no dormir por otras razones… –suspiro– pero más bien fue por PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES –remarco viendo a Serena de reojo– Un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Serena la observo, era lógico pensar que esa frase la había dicho para ella, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba, quizá Mina había descubierto su amistad con Seiya o peor aún que él le hubiera contado sobre la famosa exclusiva que le daría y eso la hizo sentir un poco incomoda por lo que se volteo– Pero ningún problema familiar debería quitarte el sueño, si son familia todo se debe arreglar.

-Exacto, las cosas en familia son más fáciles, pero cuando alguien AJENO a esa relación familiar causa problemas no es tan fácil de solucionar y claro que es motivo suficiente cuando tu familia es lo más preciado para ti… –respondió con cierta seriedad pero tratando de no sonar tan molesta sino más bien un poco amistosa con ella como si fueran dos amigas platicando de sus problemas–

Bueno pero esa persona ajena no debería molestarte, al contrario deberías dejarlo pasar, sobre todo porque si no me equivoco solo tienes a tu primo ¿no es así? –lo que menos quería es que Seiya tuviera problemas con Mina por su culpa y si podía hacerle entender con indirectas que todo estaría bien con él lo ayudaría–

-No es tan fácil… Por ejemplo. Tu solo tienes a Yaten ¿no? –sonrió sutilmente cuestionándola– que pasaría si llegara alguien a ocupar el lugar que tú has tenido en él y que además es alguien que evidentemente no te es grata… –cerro los ojos pues el joven se lo pido ya no interviniendo en su conversación pues parecían hablar en clave y el simplemente pensó que era para que solo ellas intervinieran–

Suspiro sutil al descansar de esa mirada pero también inquieta por esa pregunta– Pero no es lo mismo Yaten es mi novio y Seiya es tu primo, aunque son familia y solo lo tengas a él creo que en algún momento tomara su propio camino, veámoslo de esta manera, si fuera mi primo y la persona que él pretende no me agrada pues no sería mi problema... ¿te das cuenta que no es igual?

-Pero te das cuenta que es el mismo contexto, es decir son la únicas personas a las que tenemos realmente importantes en nuestra vida… –por fin pudo abrir los ojos, suspirando aliviada como si al fin lo entendiera– Tienes razón, no es lo mismo, porque si Yaten te dejara qué más da, es solo un novio… en cambio yo estaría perdiendo a mi primo, a mi pilar y mi mejor amigo porque es obvio que ambas no podremos tenerlo al mismo tiempo y es obvio que una sonrisa COQUETA le será más novedoso… Así que tienes razón, no hay punto de comparación… –volvió su vista al frente sonriendo fingidamente–

-Te equivocas con respecto a Yaten, él no solo es mi novio, es mi amigo, la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado, es parte de mi vida, y quizá por eso si lo veo de esa manera te podría decir que corro el riesgo de perderlo... –dijo sinceramente pensando en esa posibilidad si es que ella no ponía en orden sus prioridades y pensamientos– y sobre Seiya, eres su prima, deberías comprenderlo, pensar en que llegara un momento en que se enamore y se vaya de tu lado, no deberías ser egoísta con él.

-Jamás he sido egoísta con él, por eso mismo creo que debería poner prioridades, no me importaría que se enamore y compartirlo o perder mi tiempo con él por alguien que en verdad pueda tomarlo en serio, no por una chica que solo quiera jugar con él o levantar su ego… Pero sabes que es absurdo abrumarme por eso, porque al final ella no significa nada para él, tal vez por eso soy egoísta porque no quiero que me cambie por una chica común, que lo haga cuando alguien le interese de verdad.

-Listo… –dijo el joven– quedaste hermosa, así que no frunzas más ese ceño de acuerdo… –le sonrió–

-Gracias no lo hare, ahora me siento mucho mejor… Gracias a ti también Serena por escucharme, eres una gran amiga. –volteo sonriéndole–

- ¿Segura que esa chica es tan común que no vale la pena para tu primo? –Pregunto con cierto aire de molestia, estaba claro que toda esa conversación se refería a ella y no era porque quisiera sentirse el centro del universo sino porque así se lo hizo ver ella– ¿será acaso que sientes celos de ella?

-Viéndolo ahora claramente –negó con desdén– No… ella no podría cumplir esos estándares… Mi primo necesita algo más… completo… –sonrió ahora si se sentía bien– además yo soy el punto de partida de la aceptación familiar… –y era verdad, se sentía orgullosa por ello. Mientras el joven salió de la sala sin despedirse así que seguramente volvería, así que se acercó a ella susurrándole– Es más, Sao seria mil veces mejor partido para mi primo que ella y eso que no es gay, así que imagínate la diferencia. –Ladeo su cara sin poder borrar esa sonrisa en ella–

Forzó una sonrisa mientras que sus manos se apretaron contra la silla, estaba hiriendo su ego y amor propio, nadie nunca le había dicho que era poca cosa para un hombre, mucho menos para Seiya, que era precisamente él quien la buscaba– Quizá para tus estándares sea poca cosa, pero deberías preguntarte si para él lo es... aunque quizá para los estándares de ella Seiya Kou sea poca cosa, no es más que un egocentrista, vanidoso... quizá un intento fallido de galán.

-No te permito que hables así de él, cuando el muy idiota lo único que hace es defenderte y justificar cada malcriada acción tuya. –Exploto, la verdad es que ya se había contenido demasiado– Te lo dije bien claro Serena, que no te quería cerca de él, y aun así sigues siendo amable con él y poniéndolo en situaciones incomodas conmigo… ¡Tienes Novio! Que crees que va a sentir o pensar el cuándo se entere que además a mi punto de vista lo chantajeaste para ganar una exclusiva… Seiya es demasiado lindo, noble, amable y mil cosas más que tú no mereces… –dijo molesta, más que molesta– ¡NO LOS MERECES!

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente– Así es mejor, cara a cara... –abrió los ojos en parte tenía razón pero no se lo demostraría– Entonces deberías decirle a él que no me busque, que encuentre a otra modelo, y si tanto te preocupa no, Seiya no me interesa, he sido amable con él porque quise nada más, y si tanto te preocupa mi novio... –busco entre su ropa el celular buscando el número de Yaten– llámale y dile todo lo que quieras, Seiya y yo teníamos un trato meramente profesional, pero si tú quieres verlo de otra manera... –se encogió de hombros– no es mi problema.

-Hipócrita… –le dijo con desdén– Yo jamás he manejado la vida de Seiya y jamás lo hare, ya está bastante grandecito para saber lo que hace, pero parece que no menos idiota por siquiera intentar mantener una amistad contigo… Y créeme lo último que quiero es ser la ir y venir de noticias entre tu novio y tu… Solo fíjate en lo que haces Serena porque desde ayer sellaste el acta de guerra y no es amenaza. –En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta–

-Bien chicas a cambiarse y entrar a grabar… vamos –indico el joven–

-Te propongo algo... al pisar el set del programa especial seremos las conductoras profesionales, fuera del set seguiremos siendo Mina y Serena las rivales... ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo con seriedad–

-De acuerdo… –paso una mano por detrás de su cuello ocultando los changuitos en sus dedos– Lo prometo –sonrió, tomando aire profundamente–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Pronto todo estuvo listo, el vestuario era impecable para ambas, esta sería una introducción al programa especial, algo así como un promocional que se transmitiría en vivo. Faltaban cinco minutos para salir al aire y todos corrían de un lado al otro, Mina se sentó junto al apuntador, quería revisar sus líneas en la computadora que las trasmitiría, el texto estaba abierto y comenzó a leerlas en su mente, cuando llego a las de Serena algo hizo clic en su interior, volteo y todos parecían apresurados y metidos en sus asuntos.

-Conductora, te daré lo más profesional… –sonrió–

El programa empezó todo iba bien comenzaron a hablar sobre los padres del excelente conductor que habían sido pioneros en la televisión Japonesa, en seguida continuo Mina que hizo remembranza de su educación, para cuando Serena retomo la palabra todos parecían perplejos ante lo que decía.

-Sin duda este profesional hombre ha dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a su trabajo, labor altruista y fiestas nocturnas como animador preferido… –Dijo Serena de una manera fluida y natural–

Todos se volteaban a ver entre sí pues aquello no estaba en el guion y era una muy mala improvisación por parte de la conductora.

Mina mantuvo la compostura– Su trabajo memorable e intachable reputación lo llevaron a ganarse el cariño no solo de sus colaboradores si no de sus televidentes y radioescuchas…

Serena estaba confundida pero era lo que estaba escrito que ella diría– Los niños que no perdían detalle de cada horrible nota policiaca y que hoy son los hombres de trabajo... sin duda ha dejado un terrible legado a la nación...

-Convirtiéndose en un periodista que rechazaba cualquier amarillismo fomentando los valores familiares… –sonrió Mina a la cámara, tratando de arreglar los comentarios de Serena– además Serena recordaremos su trayectoria paso a paso…

-Claro como su colaboración en los Canales 15, 43, RTS Radio, donde por años formó equipo con los payasistas más profesionales y en el noticiero "Despertando"

-Sin duda un profesional Periodista… –corrigió sutilmente a cada comentario erróneo que hacia su compañera– Pues sin duda un programa lleno de honor, gala y mucho más… ¿No es así Serena? –no podía dejar de sonreír a la cámara y aparentar que nada malo pasaba–

Volteo a verla con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, había caído en la trampa de Mina pero aún quedaban unos segundo para componer tal error– Por supuesto, un magnifico periodista, pilar de esta televisora, maestro entre los comunicadores, un profesional al cual le rendiremos un merecido homenaje en este programa especial, en el cual recordaremos sus mejores y exclusivas entrevistas y un poco más de su vida...

-Así es, sin duda un programa que no debe perderse este sábado 17 de mayo en punto de las nueve de la noche, acompañándonos en este espectacular homenaje a nuestro maestro el Señor Tomohe Shou…

Serena mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que dieron la señal de salida del aire, momento en que volteo a ver a Mina más que furiosa– ¡Tú los cambiaste! –aseguro– Cambiaste todo lo que me tocaba decir.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Hola chicas, aquí un nuevo capítulo de Apostando por amor, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, ya saben que aceptamos con gusto comentarios y sugerencias. Cada review nos anima y nos da mucha alegría ver que se toman un poquito de tiempo en dejarnos sus comentarios y a las que aún no se animan ojala lo hagan pronto ya que esa es nuestra mayor satisfacción: )

Estas parejas son algo peculiares, asi que como tal se salen un poco de lo que habíamos estado acostumbradas a escribir. Serena diva, Mina malvada, Seiya, bueno Seiya es muy Seiya y Yaten es muy Yaten jaja solo que en circunstancias que los pondrán en más de un aprieto. Veremos que complicaciones le trae Seiya a Serena en su "relación perfecta" Y aunque diga que "no" que tanto también Mina termina en medio de ellos. Por lo pronto vemos que el par de chicas va empeorando su convivencia laboral. Yaten poniendo confusa a Mina aunque no lo planee y es que con un apuesto Arquitecto asi cualquiera lo aria ¿no?.

Bueno chicas Me despido y espero sigan apoyándonos y de nuevo agradeciendo sus comentarios. Feliz día y siempre sonrían : )


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes aquí presentados no nos perteneces, son propiedad de la linda Naoko Takeushi, son utilizados sin fin de lucro. Esta Historia es un original adaptada para los personajes de Sailor Moon por M00nStar y Marie Kou Winchester._

**El solo hecho de hacer un pequeña apuesta transforma indudablemente las vidas de las personas, pues bien entren y lean como dos rubias, un guapo cantante y un apuesto arquitecto comienzan con este juego donde no se sabrá si es un premio o un cambio de vida. Universo Alterno.**

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Serena mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que dieron la señal de salida del aire, momento en que volteó a ver a Mina más que furiosa– Tu los cambiaste… –aseguró– Cambiaste todo lo que me tocaba decir.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Dijo fingiendo demencia– Que tengas problemas incluso para leer tus líneas no es mi problema. –Mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba el apuntador y el micrófono–

- No, claro que no es tu problema...–Intento ponerse de pie pero al hacerlo olvido el problema de su tobillo y termino lastimándose de nueva cuenta – ¡Ah…! –se quejó pero era más la molestia que el dolor– ¡Te lo advertí Mina!

-Esta paranoica, mejor cuídate ese pie si no quieres quedar fuera de los reportajes que tenemos que hacer. –Dijo con molestia antes de darse vuelta para ir con los demás de la producción, pero en eso vio venir al director y prefirió esperar–

-¿Qué fue eso Serena? –dijo en tono serio al llegar frente a ella, pues aquello en lugar de ser un programa serio parecía uno amarillista o de burla total–

- Lo... lamento, yo... de verdad lo siento pero es lo que estaba escrito. –Dijo aun molesta, ya que estaba segura que todo había sido por causa de Mina– Simplemente leí lo que me correspondía.

-Pero no eres una novata Serena, debiste improvisa. –Dijo aun molesto golpeando su cuadernillo en sus manos– Sabes que este tipo de errores pueden ocurrir… Pensar y luego actuar… ¡PENSAR Y LUEGO ACTUAR! –repitió más molesto– Las líneas de Mina también tenían errores –hizo cara de que aquello no era un pretexto–

- Lo sé y lo lamento, sé que no tengo disculpa pero es que... de verdad lo lamento, estaba distraída. –Dijo ahora más que molesta apenada de aquella situación, porque era cierto, debió improvisar desde un principio–

-¡Ah! –se quejó desesperado, él ahora tendría que dar la cara por aquellas tomas– Un error más Señorita Tsukino y no dudare en quedarme solo con una conductora, de hecho podría considerarlo… –Se dio vuelta– Creí que había profesionalismo y capacidad aquí, no entiendo al jefe. –Refunfuñaba mientras se iba vociferando–

Cuando paso frente a Mina, ella solo saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Buen trabajo Mina. –Palmeo sutilmente con su libreta el hombro de Mina al pasar–

- Pero... –se detuvo al ver que cualquier explicación que quisiera dar sería inútil, era su culpa por no haber actuado en su momento y ahora una disculpa no sería suficiente y mucho menos cuando estaban considerando sacarla del proyecto, quizá Yaten tenía razón, se quitó el micrófono y lo arrojo sobre el sillón donde había estado sentada y con dificultad camino hacia la salida pasando a un lado de Mina– ¿Supongo que ya estarás contenta? –Y continúo caminando–

-_Igual que tu…_ –pensó Mina mientras la veía como caminaba con dificultad, pero no dijo nada más, jamás había sido una mujer ruin o que había hecho sus logros a base de pisar los de los demás, pero Serena solo estaba recibiendo el karma de todas sus acciones y groserías, así que callaría su conciencia y tragaría sus remordimientos, hizo lo mismo que ella y se fue fingiendo que nada había pasado entre ellas–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Yaten estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas. Los bocetos de los planos para la nueva casa de Mina, le habían tomado más tiempo de lo que creyó le dedicaría, pero simplemente el tiempo se le había ido de las mano cuando comenzó a trabajar en ellos, pocos veces tenía la ventaja de hacer prácticamente algo con libertad de diseño y comenzaba a interpretar lo que a ella le gustaría así que le fue bastante adictivo trabajar en ello.

-Perfecto… –murmuro viendo aquella imagen que simulaba lo que sería la fachada de la casa–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Al entrar al camerino no sabía si tenía ganas de llorar por el coraje hecho con Mina, la vergüenza en cadena nacional o el dolor de su pie, se encerró y tomo el celular comenzando a marcar a la persona sabía la consolaría en ese momento, necesitaba salir de ahí y confiaba en que si se lo pedía iría por ella– Te odio Mina... –Murmuro mientras esperaba que le contestaran–

-Bueno… –Se dejó escuchar la voz de Yaten, pues había contestado sin fijarse quien era mientras analizaba pequeños detalles de esa imagen–

-Yaten... por favor ven por mí, no estoy bien. –Dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar–

Aquella voz lo desconcertó un poco– Serena… que pasa ¿te duele el pie? ¿Te lastimaste más? –Dijo preocupado por ella mientras ponía su completa atención en la llamada–

-Sí, un poco y todo por culpa de ella... y no solo eso, me humillo en televisión, me hizo quedar como una tonta, no la soporto, y todo lo que dijo fue... ah, por favor Yaten, no quiero que esa mujer me vea.

Yaten suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su silla– No deberías hacer tanto caso.

-Yaten te estoy diciendo que me humillo a nivel nacional, ¿y tú me dices que no haga tanto caso?, me humillo, se burló de mí.

–duda estaba frenética y simplemente no entendía por qué se complicaba la vida de esa manera– La vida y mucho menos el trabajo debería ser un tormento Serena y si no puedes sobre llevar los problemas que tienes con ella de manera sensata lo mejor es que renuncies, últimamente tu mente se fija más en tu fricción con ella que en tu profesionalismo y esa no eres tú. –Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras guardaba lo que faltaba–

-No me digas esas cosas, mucho menos tú, acabo de pasar el peor de regaño como para que tú también me estés diciendo eso. –Suspiro molesta– ¿Puedes venir o no?

-Lo siento Serena, la verdad es que estoy a punto de entrar a una junta muy importante. –Mintió, pero simplemente aquel teatro de discusiones era algo cansado de oír todos los días ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que no lo afrontara de una vez?– Mandare a Kichi por ti. –Era su practicante–

-No, olvídalo, le pediré a alguien de la producción que me lleve o pediré un taxi. –Aquel sentimiento de frustración y tristeza se hizo más profundo pues tan solo el día anterior le había dicho lo contrario– No te preocupes, nos vemos luego. –Y antes de esperar una respuesta término con esa llamada pensando en que más podía salir mal en ese día–

-¡Ah! ¡Serena! –Exhalo desesperado dejándose caer en la silla mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Qué nos pasa! –murmuro quedándose mirando en techo por un momento–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Tenía alrededor de media hora esperando, viendo la salida hacia el estacionamiento desde su auto, tenía que hablar con su prima simplemente no soportaba la idea de que ella su único apoyo estuviera molesta, sabía que había actuado mal pero ahora no podía retractarse de su palabra, al verla salir rumbo a su auto bajo del suyo y camino esperando que no lo ignorara como lo había hecho con sus tantas llamadas.

-Tardaste demasiado... –Murmuró con una sutil sonrisa a manera de saludo–

Mina no lo había visto, venia completamente metida en sus pensamientos así que dio un pequeño brinco– Ah –suspiro quejándose– Me espantaste… –Recordó lo molesta que tenía que estar con él– Serena aún está dentro y su pie sigue como una torta así que, qué esperas. –Abrió la puerta de su auto sin siquiera mirarlo, pues pondría esa cara adorable difícil de resistir–

-Vine a buscarte... –Dijo tomando la puerta del auto antes de que la cerrara– no puedes ignorarme Mina, soy tu primo, sé que estas molesta pero por favor compréndeme, es un asunto profesional solo eso. Y si... quizá me aproveche un poco de la situación pero todo es debido a la apuesta... por favor discúlpame.

-No quiero… –Subió su mirada– No lo entiendes Seiya, pasaste la línea. –Dijo molesta–

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? –Pregunto agachándose un poco hacia ella– sabes que no podemos estar molestos.

-Lo se… –Dijo frustrada y era la verdad, jamás había durado más de dos días peleada con él o él con ella, pero aún le quedaban más de 24 horas para no superar el record y en ese momento no quería hablar con él– Pero no lo sé, no sé qué tengas que hacer. –Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado– Solo no quiero que hablemos ahora, no aquí. –Lo último que querían es que la vieran haciéndole una escena de celos a su primo lo cual mucha gente no sabía y podrían mal interpretar–

- De acuerdo... –sonrió ligeramente– te invito a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Seiya… –se quejó haciéndole cara que necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo– De acuerdo –aquella mirada la conmovía, era sincero lo sabía– Mañana, sé que no puedes cambiar las cosas, así que dame lo que resta de hoy y mañana antes de la cena para asimilarlo y no meterte el pollo por los ojos.

Sonrió revolviendo un poco su cabello como un juego– De acuerdo, mañana pasare por ti y me asegurare de que no haya pollo para cenar, no quiero correr el riesgo... te quiero prima y tú a mí, lo sabes aunque aún estés molesta. –se hizo un paso hacia atrás soltando la puerta–

Mina fingió una sonrisa molesta antes de cerrar la puerta, movió la cabeza en negación en señal de despedida antes de arrancar el auto e irse.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

No podía irle peor, por desgracia nadie del equipo de producción la podía acompañar y lo único que habían hecho era pedir un taxi el cual no tardaría en llegar, quizá los minutos necesarios para que ella llegara de la puerta del estacionamiento, no podía soportar ni el dolor ni la frustración pero no lloraría, al menos no ahí, no quería que nadie la viera en un mal día, y si alguien preguntaba le echaría la culpa a su pie y hasta el momento nadie lo había dudado.

Seiya se giró para ir hacia su auto, después de todo no había sido tan malo como pensaba– Serena… –murmuró al verla parada incómodamente como si esperara a alguien– _El día mejora_… –pensó para después acercarse a ella– ¿Mal día? –le pregunto con una cordial sonrisa una vez que estuvo cerca–

- Ah, lo que me faltaba... –dijo molesta apenas viéndolo mientras continuaba caminando difícilmente– ¿Tú que crees?

La miro un poco extrañado por sus respuestas molestas y sarcásticas– ¿Estas bien? –Subió su mano para tomar su brazo y que se detuviera pues se lastimaría mientras la cuestiono un tanto preocupado, aunque veía venir la respuesta "claro que no idiota"–

-Claro estoy de maravilla y no te atrevas a tocarme... –dijo aún más molesta quizá porque también le hubiera gustado correr y no tener que estar batallando– Y será mejor que te alejes no quiero que tu querida prima nos vea y se atreva a insultarme.

Aquello no le agrado en lo absoluto ¿Qué le había dicho Mina? La conocía y era otra persona cuando se enojaba, cuanto más con alguien que no le agradaba– Lo siento… –la soltó de inmediato– Mina… –temía la respuesta– ¿Te dijo o hizo algo?

Estaba tan enojada que dejo caer su bolsa, él la conocía mejor que nadie, debía saber que si lo había hecho y peor aún por él, ser tratada de esa forma, decir que era poca cosa y luego humillarla por televisión– Tu deberías saber mejor que nadie si lo hizo o no... Porque tú tienes la culpa, debí hacerle caso a Yaten y alejarme de ti, no permitir que... ahhh ¿porque no llega mi taxi? –Se volteó para evitar verlo, estaba segura que no soportaría más–

-Cielos… –suspiró– Sé que lo hizo… Lo lamento de verdad Serena, no fue mi intención que ella actuara así menos contigo… –no sabía cómo disculparse– Asumiré la responsabilidad solo por favor, escúchame… –subió su mano, quería tomar la suya pero se detuvo, aun así su mirada se fijó en ella apenado y mostrándole su sinceridad–

-No Seiya, escúchame tu a mí... –respiró profundamente antes de continuar– si, quizá para ella soy poca cosa para ti pero no me importa, porque tu no me interesas, fui amable contigo, acepte trabajar a tu lado, pero ¿sabes qué?, ya no quiero y no me importa tener una exclusiva contigo ni nada, ni siquiera una amistad. –Se mordió el labio para evitar llorar que poco faltaba, se giró para tomar su bolsa del suelo pero al hacerlo y debido al cansancio que sentía perdió el equilibrio cayendo–

Esta vez no pudo ayudarla, sus palabras lo habían dejado perplejo, Mina se había sobre pasado pero parte y mucha era de él. Se agacho y no lo pensó, simplemente la abrazo, no dijo nada, simplemente era algo que sentía que ella necesitaba, tal vez lo rechazaría o quizá lo golpearía, pero aquella rabia y frustración no se podían combatir con argumentos, ruegos o justificaciones que no escucharía, así que simplemente la tomo en sus brazos haciéndole saber que no la dejaría, menos como se encontraba.

No lo soporto más, ese día no debía existir en su vida, jamás se había sentido tan impotente, tan mal, era el peor día de su vida de eso estaba segura, tantas horas aguantando el coraje, el sentimiento de saber que a Yaten no le importó dejarla sola, y pensar que la persona que había ocasionado que ese día fuera él, peor era él mismo que la sostenía, consolándola, lloraba como hacía años no lo hacía, pero ahí estaba él practicante un desconocido– Déjame... –murmuró entre sollozos–

-Sabes que no lo hare… –murmuró manteniendo aquel cálido abrazo– No te dejare sola.

Quizá eso fue lo que le dio más sentimiento, pensar que mejor un desconocido le brindaba el consuelo que necesitaba en ese momento que aquel a quien debía importarle por sobre todo, no dijo nada solo dejo que la abrazara mientras continuaba llorando aún más, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-Está bien… –acaricio su cabello sutilmente– Vamos, te llevare a un lugar donde puedas estar tranquila. –La tomo entre sus brazos para evitar que se lastimara más, ya casi obscurecía y comenzaba a refrescar– Estando aquí solo te causare más problemas.

Asintió abrazándose a su cuello para ocultar su rostro pues no quería que la viera de aquella forma aun llorando, cualquier lugar sería mejor que el estacionamiento de la televisora, lo que menos quería era que la vieran en ese estado y ser la comidilla del día siguiente.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Mina estaciono el auto en la acera del frente del bello edificio, miro hacia arriba al que ahora sabia era la oficina de Yaten, la luz estaba encendida y pudo ver su silueta tras las persianas. Sonrió casi por inercia y bajo del auto hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada al edificio, su mano se colocó en la manija, por suerte no había gente a la vista y por la calle solo algunas pocas personas.

Su mano dudo– _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ –presiono sus puños, tomo aire profundamente– _No lo hagas Mina, no es lo que quieres en el fondo…_ –medito y era verdad, siempre se juró no ser una de esas mujeres interesadas en un hombre con algún compromiso y mucho menos uno que no la pudiera ver como ella deseaba, así que dio media vuelta, ella sabía que no estaba ahí por los planos o algo relacionado al proyecto–

- ¿Mina? –pregunto a su espalda aun manteniendo la puerta abierta ya que por poco y chocaba con ella–

Al escucharlo cerró los ojos, conteniendo la respiración un segundo, pinto una sonrisa en sus labios antes de voltear– Hola…

-Hola... –sonrió un tanto desconcertado, quizá porque en la mano llevaba el celular listo para llamarla– ¿Cómo estás? –Se acercó saludándola con un sutil beso en la mejilla–

-Bien… –sonrió sutilmente, ¿aquello era una coincidencia o una señal que ya no podría huir de él aunque lo intentara?– Mmm… ¿Estas ocupado?

-No, de hecho ya me iba... ¿tuviste un altercado con Serena no es así?, iba ir a verla, pero primero me gustaría escuchar por ti lo que paso. Hay un parque aquí cerca, ¿te gustaría caminar un poco?

-Ya veo… –sonrió entre apenada y decepcionada– Claro… –comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes? –Dijo mientras veía al frente–

- Claro. –Dijo antes de respirar profundamente el aire fresco–

- ¿Por qué quieres oírlo de mí? No me molesta… –aclaro– solo que sería lógico que fuera ella la primera en explotar contándotelo.

Sonrió volteando a verla– Lo hizo... y de qué manera, solo que siempre hay dos versiones, y me gustaría escuchar la tuya, cuando Serena me llamo estaba un poco alterada así que supongo que pudo haber exagerado las cosas... y a ti te veo tranquila, estoy seguro que me dirás la verdad.

-Ya veo… –volteo a verlo– La verdad es que pensé que explotaría, pero no la culpo. –El aire era fresco, casi frio pero caminando era agradable– Hubo un problema técnico durante la grabación… –Recordándolo no sabía si sonreír o apenarse, ¿se había vuelto una mujer despiadada?–Todo se salió de control y supongo que dada nuestra relación lo mejor era ser yo la culpable.

-Sí, eso pensé... –sonrió ligeramente– es la primera vez que veo a Serena actuando de esa forma e incluso me apena que se comporte así, si tan solo te diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que no quieres quitarle su trabajo o ese programa especial... pronto comenzaran con las grabaciones ¿no es así?

-Comenzamos hoy… –Correspondió su ligera sonrisa– Nunca ha sido mi intención quitarle algo… –solo el afecto de un par de hombres pero nada laboral, pensaba– Soy competitiva lo sé, siempre creí una virtud ser una mujer que no se deja caer por nada, jamás me ha importado luchar por lo que quiero, pero… ah… –Tomo aire profundamente mientras sonreía ocultando su intranquilidad– jamás pensé que llegara a ser tan extenuante con Serena. Dios debes tener mucha paciencia. –Sin duda se iría al cielo por soportar a una mujer como ella–

Soltó una pequeña risa– No, para nada, contigo se comporta de una manera que debo confesar me desespera un poco. –Suspiró– Pero ella no es así, siempre ha sido amable, se ha esforzado por tener el lugar que ahora ocupa, quizá por eso ahora tiene miedo de que alguien llegue y comience a ser la favorita como ella lo había sido hasta hace poco. Deberían darse una oportunidad, me he dado cuenta que tienen gustos similares. –Dijo un tanto pensativo sobre aquellas cosas en las que notaba que eran parecidas–

Sonrió un poco recelosa de aquel comentario– Me cuesta creerlo, tal vez solo nuestro afán de ser las mejores, aunque tú la conoces bien… –cruzo los brazos pensativa– pero recién me conoces a mí y no sé si me ves como la rival de tu novia o quien soy en realidad. –Sonrió sutilmente, ya habían llegado al parque y estaba tranquilo aunque había gente–

-Si te viera como la rival de mi novia no te hablaría, seria... ¿cómo decirlo? –pensó la palabra adecuada sonriendo al voltear a verla– solidario, si eso, solidario con ella y no te hubiera ofrecido mi amistad, por el contrario, aquí estamos, platicando tranquilamente, y cualquiera diría que somos otra pareja de enamorados. –Dijo volteando a ver a una de las tantas parejas que andaban por el parque– Así que supongo que la respuesta es que te veo cómo eres en realidad.

Lo vio a los ojos mientras le sonreír, aquella respuesta había sido perfecta, sin duda un caballero– Cielos me siento muy culpable. –Murmuro y era así, porque ella lo veía como el novio de Serena y por qué no debería ocultarle muchas cosas pues en verdad comenzaba a apreciar esa amistad extraña que iniciara entre ellos–

- ¿Culpable?, eso es interesante... ¿Acaso si le hiciste algo a mi novia y por eso te sientes así? –Pregunto más como broma, ya que no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo malo en contra de las personas–

Rió sutilmente, para después negar en un movimiento de cabeza– ¿Sería demasiado malo si lo hiciera alguna vez? –Cuestiono curiosa de su respuesta. Había un pequeño pedazo de un tronco que serviría de asiento para ambos, era algo corto pero podrían caber–

- Si... –dijo un tanto serio indicándole que tomara asiento– Porque entonces no podría creerte esa imagen de ángel que proyectas. –Sonrió ligeramente para demostrarle que estaba jugando– al contrario creería que eres un lobo con piel de oveja, además el hecho de que tendría que soportar las quejas de Serena por más de una semana, bueno dependiendo de que le hagas quizá más de un mes.

Rió, por un momento se había tensado– Cuando lo haga te llamare de inmediato para que estés listo para el drama. –Le aseguro mientras tomaba asiento– Pero no me refería a eso cuando dije que me sentía culpable, es solo que te veo y tu mirada… –se encogió de hombros no sabía cómo decirlo de una manera que no sonara interesada en él– me tranquiliza y de pronto me golpea el recuerdo de que eres su novio, su mejor amigo y la persona más importante para ella. –Recordó sus palabras, pero también recordó como los vio llegar juntos esa mañana–

-Vaya que estas muy informada... –sonrió– pero en efecto, soy su novio, su mejor amigo y espero no sonar demasiado vanidoso pero si, la persona más importante para ella, así como lo es ella para mí... somos... mmm algo así como la pareja ideal. –Dijo un tanto confundido de que así fuera ya que a últimas fechas estaban lejos de serlo y comenzaba a dudar que siguieran así, sonrió volteando a un extremo del parque– espera un momento, ahora vuelvo. – Y sin esperar a que respondiera se alejó–

Mina sonrió con tristeza y agradeció que él se fuera para que lo la viera, aquello era una completa tontería, que hacia jugando el papel de amiga, pero más imposible se le hacia el hecho de negarse la presencia de Yaten, subió su mirada al cielo, contemplando las estrellas mientras esperaba que el regresara.

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Seiya la subió al auto, el camino fue completo silencio entre ellos y era mejor así, solo cuando la sentía más alejada, sumida en sus pensamientos no dudaba en bajar su mano tomando la de ella. Pronto llegaron a aquel lugar, solitario, cálido y relajante, así es como veía Seiya el estudio donde ensayaba desde hacía ya algunos años, su guarida.

Bajo del auto y camino hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto abriéndola para agacharse– Vamos.

-Solo ayúdame a caminar... –Dijo volteándose para ponerse de pie, aun se sentía algo estúpida por haber actuado de esa forma y más que la hubiera visto en ese estado deplorable, por primera vez derrotada en muchos aspectos– ¿Qué es este lugar?

La ayudo como ella lo pidió– Es donde ensayo. –Dijo de manera tranquila–

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto sosteniéndose de él, aunque en realidad se preguntaba ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí con él?, cuando había decidido alejarse y rechazar cualquier contacto con él–

-Aquí puedes desahogarte –dijo como si fuera algo lógico– podrás golpearme y nadie se dará cuenta, gritar o lo que necesites para sentirte mejor. –Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta–

Volteo a verlo, no sabía si sentirse burlada o comprendida– ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Mina? Y no me digas que nada o que ella lo saco por conclusiones porque no te creería... se suponía que sería un secreto. –Murmuró con tristeza de sentirse decepcionada por él–

Esperó a que entraran y ayudarla a sentarse en su sillón antes de hablar– Lo lamento, no quise que esto pasara… sé que te dije que sería un secreto pero creo que nunca resulta ocultarle las cosas. –Tomo aquel banco alto donde siempre se sentaba a tocar su guitarra y cantar– La herí sin quererlo y ella te hirió a ti y eso me hace doblemente culpable. –Dijo con tristeza–

-Sí, te hace culpable... –murmuró evadiendo su mirada– si sabías que tanto le iba a molestar que tuviéramos contacto, si sabías que la ibas a herir, entonces... ¿por qué te acercaste a mí?, ¿por qué me obligaste a escuchar tanta tontería como por ejemplo decir que no soy nadie para estar a tu lado?, que solo te coqueteo... me hizo sentir como si estuviera traicionando a Yaten... y no he hecho nada malo. –Limpio lentamente su mejilla por donde ya derramaba algunas lágrimas–

-No lo has hecho… –se acercó a su lado– Sabia que a Mina le molestaría porque no le agradas, es mi prima y la amo, pero no puedo fijar el rumbo de mi vida solo por lo que ella quiera. Sé que está molesta, pero también la conozco y sé que respetara mis decisiones. Eres una mujer maravillosa Serena y eso la pone muy insegura, me agradas y mucho tal vez no como pareja pero si como amiga y profesional. No bases tus decisiones por lo que Mina te diga.

- ¿Y entonces que debo hacer?, dejar que haga de mi vida profesional un infierno, jamás me habían llamado la atención como hoy y estoy segura que fue por ella... no debería estarte diciendo todo esto, después de todo es tu familia y no espero que me creas porque al final de cuentas soy solo una desconocida... lo he estado pensando y creo que será mejor renunciar... no creo poder soportar su presencia.

-Quiero pensar que si lo haces no serias tu misma Serena… –acerco su mano a la de ella– porque yo creo en ti, creo en la mujer fuerte y decidida que refleja esa mirada y sé que debe ser difícil, pero la vida es así, hoy es Mina y tal vez mañana sea alguien más, no somos perfectos y no podemos agradar a todo mundo por más que lo désenos, pero… –subió su mirada que antes se había fijado en sus manos unidas a su mirada– no por eso vamos a dejar de intentarlo. Tú decidiste aceptar, tú mereces estar ahí y no puedes dejarlo aunque sea mi prima, te lo digo como un amigo… No puedes renunciar a lo que te ayudara a crecer.

-Pero es que... es tan difícil lidiar con ella, hoy fue el peor día de mi vida y no puedo imaginar que así sea cada día con ella como compañera... –suspiró cansada de tanto llorar y pensar, era ilógico como Seiya, el primo de su rival la alentara a continuar– y más contigo como la manzana de la discordia.

Negó con una sonrisa que la alentara– Por mí no te preocupes, jamás hemos estado peleados por más de un par de días, simplemente no podemos estar separados y sin pelear por cualquier cosa, en cuanto a lidiar con ella puedo darte algo que a mí me resulta y creo que te ayudara. –La verdad es que no le gustaba verla así, así que tal vez un consejo la ayudara–

- ¿Un sedante? –Dijo con una sutil sonrisa–

No pudo evitar reír– Eso lo tendría que hacer yo cada vez que no le parara la boca… Ignórala… Odia cuando quiere molestar a alguien por que extrañamente sabe las palabras perfectas que te hacen enojar, evítala en cierto modo, no le regreses las palabras tratando de hacerle lo mismo porque créeme eso solo hecha a volar su lado malvado… ahora que si quieres que no se acerque a ti cómprate un ave… –sonrió, era divertido que una mujer como su prima tuviera horror por semejantes y adorables animales como las aves– Tal vez un perico y podrías llevarlo en tu hombro. –Dijo en broma lo del perico–

Sonrió un poco más tranquila– No sería mala idea... gracias... creo que me hacía falta desahogarme y desquitarme un poco... –murmuró con cierta tristeza– por suerte el día está por terminar, no creo que me pueda pasar algo peor.

-Me agrada serte de ayuda. –Subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla sutilmente mientras le sonrió para después girar a tomar su guitarra y acomodársela–

-¿Me compensaras con una canción? –pregunto un tanto tímida, no lo era por lo general pero con él sentía que era un sube y baja de emociones que no comprendía–

-Espero que te guste. –Dijo casi en un murmullo, mientras le sonrió para después bajar su mirada comenzando a tocar aquella melodía con su guitarra–

_Déjame entrar en tu alma, déjame entrar en tu vida _

_Déjame estar en las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo. _

_Déjame que te acompañe a lo mejor a desahogar esa pena en el corazón _

_Y que el nudo en tu garganta se vaya por la mañana. _

La mirada de Seiya subió a la de ella, el ritmo era calmado y armonioso, sutil y romántico y aquella voz extrañamente sonaba más perfecta que nunca.

_Déjame entrar en tus dudas y que jueguen con las mías _

_Déjame entrar en tus sombras que se fundan con las mías. _

_Déjame que te lo diga en soledad yo muero cuando te veo a ti llorar _

_Y que si tu alma está triste, muy triste estará la mía. _

_Quisiera que te lleves de mi vida lo mejor _

_La brisa que a ti te acaricia esa me la guardo yo. _

Su mirada que no se había despegado de la de ella volvió a aquellas cuerdas mientras sus dedos se movían en una caricia haciendo aquella melodía.

_Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan _

_Déjame estar a tus orillas ser la silla que te aguanta _

_Déjame ser de tus sonrisas cuando miras la que brilla _

_Déjame ser, déjame estar, déjame entrar. _

_Déjame entrar en tu miedo _

_Déjame ser tu confianza _

_Déjame ser la balanza que equilibra tus angustias. _

_Déjame ser tu guarida frente al mar _

_Déjame ser la tristeza que se va _

_Déjame ser la alegría que ponga luz a tu vida. _

Su mirada en la de ella volvió a cruzarse y por primera vez en su vida no anticipo su mirada o sus anhelos, no sabía que expresaba su mirada, si era su interior o lo que debía aparentar, pero aquel contacto era como si no existieran brechas.

Serena simplemente no podía despegar su mirada de él, se veía tan diferente, no era el hombre arrogante que había pensando en un principio, había sido sincero con ella, su voz y su manera de tocar la guitarra se lo demostraban, era la primera vez que podía escucharlo en vivo y solo lo hacía por ella, se sintió especial quizá como nunca se había sentido, pero sobre todo en ese instante creyó que él estaría ahí junto a ella para no dejarla sola y quizá en algún momento volver a llorar por un mal día en un abrazo, en ese instante lo pudo ver de una manera distinta.

De pronto aquella canción se borró de la mente de Seiya, sus manos cesaron y solo hubo un pensamiento en él, ella. Y ese pensamiento fue el que tal vez guiado por el momento y por lo que sentía muy dentro de él y que aquellos instantes lo habían dejado a flor de piel se acercó a ella, no supo cuándo o como pero ya estaba ahí sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de la de él, su mirada se fijó en sus labios por un segundo, tal vez el momento en que le fue imposible por la cercanía, sintiendo todos sus sentidos enfocados en aquellos labios que ahora comenzaban a unirse a los de él.

La reacción natural hubiera sido alejarse, pero no pudo al sentir su respiración y mucho menos la suavidad de sus labios, lentamente cerro los ojos enfocándose en sentir ese beso, su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, él la estaba besando y ella le estaba correspondiendo.

Los labios de Seiya acariciaron los de Serena, suave y dulcemente tal vez temiendo lastimarla, por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era un beso sin embriagarlo de pasión o deseo, aquello era diferente para él, era cálido e inocente, era como si fuera su primer beso y él tuviera solo diez años, era como si fuera una sola persona con ella pues parecía no rechazarlo al contrario y fue ese sentimiento de no herirla lo que hizo que aquel beso terminara como llego, sutilmente. Aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el aire llegar de nuevo a sus pulmones alejándose tal vez un centímetro por segundo.

Poco a poco Serena fue abriendo los ojos, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado, estaba confundida, pero no en el hecho de que ella también lo había besado y le había gustado, aun podía sentir su corazón palpitando con rapidez debido a los nervios.

-¿Podrías llevarme a casa por favor? –Pregunto desviando lo mirada hacia donde fuera para que no viera en sus ojos algo más de lo que quisiera mostrar en ese instante–

-Claro… –dijo de manera tranquila mientras dejaba su guitarra en su lugar, por primera vez no supo que decir o actuar, simplemente se sentía relajado y con esa sensación de sentirse lleno sin desear más en ese momento, además no quería justificarse ya que no sabría explicar lo que había hecho o sentido– Vamos… –se puso de pie extendiéndole sus manos–

Lo vio solo un instante antes de tomar sus manos y ponerse de pie, volver a sentirlo tan cerca la hizo sentirse aún más nerviosa– Creo que me lastime aún más. –Dijo tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y no darle importancia–

-Deberías de ir a que te revisen, tal vez necesites algo que te ayude a mejorar o mínimo a no lastimarte más. –Una vez que la tuvo cerca extrañamente se sentía mejor, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia, así que comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta–

-Sí, lo hare... mañana... quizá deba pedirle que me acompañe a... –Estuvo a punto de mencionar a su novio pero algo la hizo detenerse justo cuando estaba por decir su nombre– alguien de la televisora... lamento haberte molestado de nuevo, procurare no hacerlo.

Sonrió– Sabes que no es molestia así que no lo digas de nuevo. –Abrió la puerta para salir, el aire era fresco así que la acerco un poco más a él para que la golpeara el aire– De cualquier manera si necesitas algo llámame… ah, no te lo había dicho, hoy inicie la grabación. –Dijo un tanto emocionado–

-Ah ya veo, felicidades... –sonrió ligeramente no sabiendo si era por su cercanía o en realidad por el video– sobre eso... no estoy segura de que yo sea la mejor opción... si todo esto te traerá problemas con Mina sería mejor que encontraras a otra chica... –dijo un tanto pensativa– no me gustaría que se disgustaran más allá de un par de días.

-No lo hará te lo aseguro, pero vamos a hacer algo, si yo te compruebo que me ha perdonado y que lo acepta, tu tampoco lo dudaras mas ¿de acuerdo? –llegaron al auto y la ayudo a subir–

Se quedó pensando en si en verdad Mina podría aceptarla, era poco probable, si ella se negaba entonces ya no quedarían en ella aceptar o no, aunque en el fondo sentía que no debía rechazar esa propuesta– De acuerdo... –dijo en cuanto él subió al auto, lo vio de reojo después de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad– pero si ella no acepta que estemos juntos... en el video –aclaró– no insistirás más.

-De acuerdo… –no dudo en contestar– De igual manera, no podrás negarte al video si ella acepta. –Se sentía feliz, sería más fácil convencer a Mina de respetar ese hecho y recompensarla con algo especial, la conocía y sabía que lo lograría–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Después de unos minutos volvía con un par de vasos sonriéndole– Lo siento, tuve antojo irresistible de un café de autoservicio... –dijo entregándole uno de los vasos– espero que te guste.

Mina que había estado mirando las estrellas, al escucharlo llegar le sonrió tomando aquel vaso– Si, la verdad es que me gusta mucho. –Lo probó disfrutando de la calidez que llegaba no solo con él café si no con su cercanía de nuevo–

Sonrió sentándose a su lado– ¿Y en que estábamos?, ah sí, en si te veía como la rival de mi novia o como una persona maravillosa. –Bebió un poco de su café antes de continuar– ¿y a mí como me ves?

-Mmm… –Murmuro pensativa tomando con ambas manos su vaso– como el hombre con la sonrisa más hermosa que he conocido, la mirada más profunda que seguramente debe tener a más de una impactada… –sonrió divertida pues nunca le había atraído un hombre tan perfecto– que aún no sé por qué no me importa brindarte mi amistad a costa de lo que pueda perjudicarnos… –se encogió de hombros– Como el cariñoso novio de Serena… –volteo a verlo– Y alguien que sabe escoger un buen café.

-Vaya no pensé que tuviera tantas cualidades... –dijo un tanto apenado– pero creo que la mejor de todas es que se elegir un buen café... pero... –Su gesto se volvió un poco serio– ¿estas segura que no te importa si puede perjudicarnos esta amistad?, toma en cuenta que en algún momento Serena se dará cuenta y no estará nada contenta.

-No… –Negó sin pensarlo, después de todo ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con Seiya y una vez más ella había sido la primera en conocer a Seiya que ella a Yaten– No estoy haciendo nada malo así que por eso no me preocupa en cierto modo… –se recargo sobre el árbol– ¿A ti? Se lo que ella sentirá –dijo con cierta tristeza–

Respiró profundamente observando las estrellas– Si, me importa y mucho, pero no sé, extrañamente siento la necesidad de tener una amistad ajena a las mutuas... ya sabes para todos ellos somos la pareja perfecta, que nunca discuten y contigo, bueno a ti te puedo decir si es que algo me molesta... –suspiró– anoche... creo que me volvió a mentir y por una persona que no vale la pena... –volteo a verla con una sutil sonrisa– ah lo lamento supongo que sabes a quien me refiero.

-Yaten… –Volteo a verlo– No me veas como la prima de Seiya. –Pero aquello en verdad la molestaba, como podía Serena lastimarlo así– Y… ¿se lo hiciste saber? –Retomo el tema–

- No. –Dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el cielo– Algo está pasando entre nosotros que no nos hace tener la confianza y eso me preocupa... en cuanto recibí la llamada de Serena pidiéndome que fuera por ella debí salir a buscarla y consolarla pero simplemente no pude... ¿eso me hace un mal novio?

Mina volteó a verlo– Creo que debo ser sincera… No lo sé Yaten, creo que comprendo el hecho de que te moleste, como novio es lógico, sentir celos o desconfianza es normal si ella te da motivos, pero tu relación es más que ser novios, son amigos y creo que deberían ser sinceros, tal vez ella se sienta igual que tú, para una mujer es más fácil ocultar que lastimar.

-Lo curioso es que... no sé si son celos hacia mi novia o celos hacia mi amiga, hasta hace poco de verdad éramos la pareja perfecta, no había secretos entre nosotros, incluso había pensado en formalizar nuestra relación pero ahora... no estoy seguro.

- Ya veo… Me suena a que temes ser sincero contigo mismo. –Se encogió de hombros, pues no era la experta en relaciones– Si lo has pensado es que tal vez sea eso… Es decir ¿Qué significa que temas perderla más como amiga que como novia? –volteo a verlo–

- Hemos pasado más de tres años juntos, ha sido todo para mí, pero es tan frustrante no saber qué es lo que está pensando también ella... y con ese tipo a su lado... –suspiró– no sabes lo que daría por que todo fuera como antes. ¿Qué debo hacer?, la quiero tanto que no me gustaría perderla, pero es que no pude o no quise ir cuando me necesito.

-Temes perder a la persona con la que te sientes acompañado… temes perder a la persona que te escucha, la que se llama tu novia, pero… ¿Estás perdiendo a la mujer que elegirías aun volviendo a nacer? Aquella que llena cada expectativa, que sonríes solo con verla, a la cualquier excusa es la perfecta para estar cerca, que te atrae de una manera que jamás lo había hecho alguien y que por mil personas hermosas que te puedan rodear la elegirías a ella sin pensarlo dos veces… ¿Temes perder todo eso Yaten o solo parte de eso?

Medito aquellas palabras al tiempo que bebía un poco más de su café, estaba seguro que en cualquier otro momento hubiera respondido inmediatamente, pero ahora se sentía confundido– Creo que no me equivoque contigo al pensar que serías una estupenda amiga, gracias por escucharme, tendré en cuanta cada frase cuando este con ella. –Suspiró con una sutil sonrisa– Y tú... ¿tienes a alguien así en tu vida?, quiero decir ¿alguien que llene todas tus expectativas?

Tomaba un poco de su café pero aquella pregunta la hizo toser un poco– No exactamente… bueno algo así… –Sonrió– A decir verdad no la estoy pasando muy bien en estos momentos.

-Un amor no correspondido. –Dijo en afirmación al ver aquella reacción– ¿O quizá un amor prohibido?, cuéntame te prometo no contar nada.

Rió sutilmente– Pensaras que estoy loca.

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros– En realidad ya lo creía, así que sorpréndeme.

-Estoy dividida en dos problemas… Y extrañamente me estoy sintiendo más sola que nunca. –Su atención se fijó en el vaso, a decir verdad no quería mirarlo a la cara y delatarse– Por una parte está la persona que más quiero en este mundo, la que ha sido mi pilar… siento que lo estoy perdiendo y extrañamente yo he sido la que lo orillo a eso sin pensarlo… –no podía decirle que era de Seiya de quien hablaba, sería terrible que el vinculara las situaciones así que sería mejor si él lo interpretaba como algún amor– Por otra parte alguien está causando estragos en mi mente y es raro porque en realidad siento que no es para nada mi tipo. –Sonrió divertida por su desgracia–

-Vaya... –sonrió– así que dividida entre dos amores... ¿y qué piensas hacer?, no debe ser fácil, pero creo que uno de los dos debe ser el sacrificado o sea quien se aleje de tu vida... es curioso cómo puede interesarte una persona con la cual quizá no tengas muchas cosas en común, por eso es que dices que no es tu tipo... ¿y los dos están interesados en ti?

-Digamos que uno ya es parte de mi vida, la persona que temo perder –explicó– pensé que tenía las cosas bajo control pero no es así, con él las cosas son fáciles, no sé, no debo pensar solo actuar y todo va bien, pero me siento traicionada. –Dijo molesta recordando la noche anterior– Y con la otra persona es contrario a lo que dices, siento que tenemos muchas cosas en común, me gusta el hecho de estar junto a él, el problema es que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que me hace pensar que no es real. Lo sé es complicado de entender, además creo que… –Termino su café– no lo sé, simplemente no me ve como… ya sabes –dijo un poco apenada–

-Pues será un tonto entonces... hay veces que los hombres no sabemos apreciar a una mujer, a veces solo vemos la cara bonita pero no más allá de eso, y otras en las que nos tomamos el tiempo de saber en qué piensan, que las lastima, y estamos ahí para... consolarlas... –dijo un tanto pensativo– creo que soy un tanto cínico... estoy viendo los errores de los demás pero no veo los míos... –sonrió tomando su mano– si ese tipo y tu tienen cosas en común entonces lucha por demostrarle que tú eres la indicada para él.

- _Wow… porque tienes que ser tan lindo…_ –Pensó mientras le sonrió y subió su otra mano a la él– ¿De verdad crees que vale la pena? Es decir, prefiero una amistad sincera a una relación con dudas, lo que me hace pensar que elegiría a la persona que no le intereso… A decir verdad si es un ciego… –Rió un poco– pero no puedo llegar y decirle… Eres un tonto no ves que me importas. –Negó–

-Bueno a veces funciona a veces no. Pero no deberías perder la esperanza de que el día menos pensando lo note... eres una extraordinaria mujer y estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano lo notara... a veces los hombres somos despistados mucho diría yo... –sonrió soltándola dándole un par de suaves palmadas en su mano– estoy seguro que la hermosa conductora Mina tendrá a más de uno rogando por una cita con ella y yo aquí haciendo que tome un café de autoservicio en mitad del frio... supongo que esos dos hombres podrían golpearme si lo supieran.

-No lo permitiría… –movió la cabeza en señal de negación– Ah… gracias por escucharme Yaten, tal vez es como dices es más fácil dar una opinión externa… de cualquier manera sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no soy una experta en amores como veras pero soy una chica y tal vez eso te de otra perspectiva.

- Estoy seguro que sí... y al contrario muchas gracias por escucharme, últimamente cualquier cosa me perturba, incluso creo que veo cosas que solo están en mi imaginación... –suspiró poniéndose de pie– gracias por todo... vamos te acompaño a tu auto, seguro debes tener frio. –extendió su mano hacia ella–

Tomo su mano para ponerse de pie– Gracias… si el clima está loco. –Se abrazó a si misma pues si sentía frio–

-Soy un desconsiderado... –al verla de pie de inmediato se quitó su saco colocándoselo en los hombros– espero que te quite un poco el frio... anda vamos seré tu guardaespaldas, no te vayan a secuestrar.

Rió por su último comentario– Gracias… Y aun no soy tan famosa. –Bromeó mientras aquel abrigo ya cálido por él cuerpo de Yaten desaparecía el frio en ella–

Se acercó hasta poder murmurar en su oído– No lo digo por famosa, lo digo por lo linda que te ves hoy... –Sonrió volviendo a caminar– ¿crees que deba comprar algo para Serena para compensar mi falta de tacto?, no estoy seguro que deba darle.

Aquella cercanía la había dejado sin palabras, pero sonrió al escuchar su segundo comentario, ya debía acostumbrarse a que él era un hombre coqueto por naturaleza, que incluso no era su afán coquetearle pero lo hacía con esos comentarios– No lo creo… –dijo sin pensarlo dos veces– Quiero decir que no es bueno comprar nuestro afecto siempre con cosas materiales, ella sabrá que lo haces porque estas consiente que hiciste mal y solo le darás la ventaja.

-Mmm lo haces ver como si fuera una interesada pero créeme que no es así, de hecho yo estaba pensando en pasar a comprar la cena, no se comida china o pizza... quizá su postre favorito. –Se encogió de hombros acompañando ese movimiento con un suspiro– Una romántica cena improvisada... ah y por favor, no permitas que mi situación con ella afecte la manera en como la ves, creo que no nos conociste en nuestros mejores días... lo siento.

-No, no quise decir que fuera interesada… Me parece muy lindo de tu parte el detalle de la cena… –se acomodó aquel saco cubriéndose más llenado sus pulmones del olor de su perfume, era simplemente delicioso y embriagador– Cuando lo conquiste le recomendare este perfume. –sonrió, era ilógico–

Sonrió al escucharla– Tienes muy buen gusto... ves puedes tener cosas en común con Serena... ella me regalo esa loción, dijo que era perfecta para mí... y tú piensas lo mismo que ella, bueno que es perfecta para ese hombre, no que lo sea para mí.

Sonrió de lado– También lo es para ti… –Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de ese aroma– sin duda lo es… ¿de verdad crees que somos parecidas? –Preguntó curiosa aunque un poco rejega por escuchar un si–

- Si... ambas inteligentes, fuertes, luchan por lo que quieren, un alto sentido de la responsabilidad, hermosas y un punto en común... –se señaló a sí mismo– yo... soy amigo de las dos y tiene el mismo gusto en cuestiones de perfumes y lociones, pero creo más que nada en que son parecidas en su amor por el trabajo, por lo que hacen, eso sin duda las convierte en dos mujeres excepcionales.

-Bueno, creo que no puedo molestarme, tienes razón en todo… Pero hay cosas en las que somos muy diferentes también.

- ¿Ah sí cómo cuáles? –Pregunto viéndola de reojo pues a su parecer eran tan similares que por eso terminaban chocando sus caracteres–

-_Yo no jugaría con dos hombres a la vez y te prefería a ti sobre cualquier hombre_. –Pensó mirándolo– Pues… en… lo mimada, lo siento pero lo es y no puedes negarlo –sonrió– físicamente… –pensaba pero la verdad no la conocía– No lo sé la verdad no la conozco pero sé que si lo hiciera me daría cuenta de mil cosas más en las que somos muy diferentes.

Sonrió ampliamente al llegar a la puerta de su oficina– La verdad es que si, está muy mimada y ahí si debo declararme culpable, yo he contribuido a eso. Le he consentido demasiado, pero no te preocupes, no suele ser así con toda la gente, solo con los que le agradan, así que supongo que si se ha comportado de esa manera contigo es porque en cierta forma le agradas aunque no lo quiera admitir.

-Por dios no me digas eso… –Dijo en broma– es que odiaría tener que dejar de molestarla o pelearme con ella… es tan desestresante a veces –sonrió–

-Lástima que solo para ti sea así, en fin Mina muchas gracias por tu compañía, me siento un poco mejor ahora, creo que ya sé que debo hacer... ¿y bien donde está tu auto?, te dejare sana y salva.

-Ah no te preocupes –señalo la cera del frente justo a su auto– Mejor apresúrate a ir por la cena… – abrió sus brazos para quitarse el saco y devolvérselo– Gracias por el café y el abrigo.

- Llévatelo, tendrás frio hasta que llegues a tu casa, después me lo devuelves, y créeme que yo no tendré frio al contrario ya me imagino como me ira cuando llegue al departamento de Serena... seguro está furiosa... –sonrió volviendo a colocar su saco en sus hombros aprovechando para despedirse con un sutil beso en la mejilla– y por favor si le vas a hacer algo avísame para estar preparado. –Sonrió antes de soltarla–

Correspondió aquel beso con una cálido de su parte, para después sonreírle– Te lo prometo… descansa y suerte.

-Muchas gracias, te llamare luego para enseñarte los avances de nuestro proyecto secreto. –Sonrió– descansa.

-Está bien y lo hare… gracias –comenzó a caminar hasta su auto, al llegar volteo y él aun la veía, así que subió su mano despidiéndose–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Yaten metió la llave en la perilla, tomo aire, ni aquella cena bastarían para contentarla, pero esperaba que no fuera peor de lo que esperaba. Al entrar no pudo verla en la sala, supuso estaría en su recamara, así que dejo la cena sobre la mesa y camino hasta llegar a la puerta mirándola.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello húmedo suspiró, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido durante ese día pero sobre todo en ese beso, ¿por qué la había besado, peor aún porque había correspondido?, no encontraba una respuesta que fuera lógica, fue el ruido fuera de la habitación que la hizo reaccionar, no tenía por qué preguntar si andaba alguien ahí ya lo sabía– Pensé que no vendrías... que quizá seguirías en esa junta tan importante. –Dijo algo sarcástica sin siquiera voltear a verlo, ahí estaba su respuesta, si tan solo Yaten no la hubiera dejado sola ahora no estaría tan confundida–

-¿Cómo sigues? –Hizo caso omiso al sarcasmo recargándose en el marco de la puerta por un momento–

-¿De verdad te interesa? –pregunto por fin volteando a verlo– porque no sentí que fuera así esta tarde.

Caminó hasta llegar a ella sentándose a su lado– Lo sé, lo lamento… no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así –se acercó para darle un beso–

- Pero lo hiciste... –se movió un poco para evitar que la besara– se supone que tú eres mi novio, la persona en la que confió y que esperaba me pudiera brindar un abrazo, no sabes cómo me sentí.

Sabía que tenía toda la razón, el debió estar ahí aun cuando no lo deseara por un momento, no debió pensarlo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer– No volverá a pasar lo prometo –regreso a su lugar ante su evasivo saludo– sé que fue un día malo… ¿Tan malo, malo? –la cuestiono esperando que se desahogara con él–

-El peor día de mi vida... –observo su reflejo fijando la mirada en sus propios labios, quizá no había sido tan malo– pero no te quiero aburrir o fastidiar con mis quejas, ya me dijiste lo que pensabas, así que supongo que está bien.

-Es solo que no me gusta verte así casi todos los días… Parece que ahora solo vives peleándote con Mina y eso esconde a la verdadera Serena… La que amo. –Subió su mano acariciando su cabello–

-Si claro... –suspiró– tanto que ni siquiera me preguntas que fue lo que paso, no peleo con ella porque quiera, de hecho hasta había pensando en hacer las paces con ella pero así simplemente no puedo, y no me pidas que renuncie porque no lo voy a hacer, así que no lo vayas a mencionar como una opción.

-Son tus decisiones… –se puso de pie, al parecer para ella era más importante seguir peleando que mejorar su relación con él– Y qué fue lo que te hizo esta vez… –dijo tratando de dar por cerrado el tema de la renuncia–

-Cambio mis líneas para el comercial en vivo... hice el ridículo delante de todos y era obvio que el productor se molestara y me regañara... –dijo un tanto molesta, quizá ya no tanto después de haberse desahogado con Seiya– pero no le daré el gusto de que me corran ni mucho menos abandonare el programa.

-Ya veo… pues fue muy cruel de su parte… –Recordó las palabras de Mina, pero era mejor no aparentar defenderla o moriría esa noche– y estas segura que fue ella, es decir ¿te lo dijo o la viste? –dijo curioso para manteniendo su postura de estar a favor de su novio–

-No creí que fueras tan ingenuo... –se puso de pie y se acercó despacio a la cama– es obvio que no me iba a decir y no, no la vi, pero tenía esa sonrisa de burla... –volteo a verlo– ¿no me crees cierto?

-No, claro que te creo… –era un pésimo novio por seguir mintiendo pero era eso o su relación– solo pensé que para cerrar con broche de oro su maldad te lo había restregado en la cara o algo así, así como dices que es pudo haberlo hecho… Pero bueno ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?... –camino hacia el armario de Serena donde tenía el un poco de ropa y saco una playera y un pantalón de dormir–

-Continuar con el programa e ignorarla... o quizá comprar un ave –sonrió al recordar ese consejo– ¿te vas a quedar?

La miro un poco extrañado por lo del ave– Si, debo reivindicar mi mal papel de novio, además hace tiempo que no lo hago debido al trabajo.

-¿Te sientes comprometido a hacerlo?, pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa en la que tenías que quedar bien, y que ahora solo te quedarías porque así lo querías, no porque te sintieras obligado a reivindicar tu papel de novio. –Volteo a verlo con una triste sonrisa–

Había quitado su camisa cuando la escucho decir aquello pensando en ¿Por qué estaba haciéndolo? ¿Ella tenía razón?– Porque te extraño… no le veas tres pies al gato –se acercó con su playera en mano y se agacho robándole un beso fugaz–

No supo que decir, tenía razón no tenía por qué dudar de él, era su novio y no era la primera vez que decidía quedarse, pero extrañamente esa misma noche ella tenía deseos de estar sola– No, solo que es extraño, hace mucho que no te quedas y además hoy me veo terrible.

-Muy a pesar de tu anhelo de sentirte mal no hay un día que no te veas hermosa… –le sonrió mientras terminaba de cambiarse– Ah lo olvidaba… traje cena –le sonrió–

Sonrió ligeramente observándolo, era un hombre atractivo, había pensado que no había en el mundo mejor hombre que él, pero esa noche sentía que algo había cambiado, esa noche había conocido a otro hombre capaz de hacerla desear un simple beso, sacudió sutil la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, Yaten era su novio y le debía respeto– ¿Y cómo estuvo tu junta? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie acercándose despacio a la puerta– espero que haya valido la pena.

-Sí, fue interesante… –respondió mientras se acercaba para ayudarla– Tu pie ¿Cómo sigue?

-Nada bien... mañana pienso ir a que me revisen... hoy me lastime demasiado... pero no te preocupes, le pediré a alguien del estudio que me acompañe... –se recargo en él sosteniéndose de su playera con fuerza ya que tenía miedo de caer–

-Mañana nos despertamos temprano y vamos juntos, después te llevo al trabajo… –la animo mientras llegaban al comedor–

Ese era Yaten, el hombre del que se había enamorado, de pronto el sentimiento de culpa la invadió, había aceptado los labios de otro hombre y no los de Yaten en un simple saludo– De acuerdo... –antes de que él jalara la silla para que ella se sentara lo abrazo– ¿parezco una niña a tu lado no es cierto?

-Una un poco mimada… –sonrió– pero eso me gusta de ti.

-Lamento no dedicarte tanto tiempo como antes y desaprovechar los momentos que estamos juntos hablando de ella... no me gusta estar distanciada de ti, pero es que la verdad me dolió mucho que me dejaras hoy.

-Yo también tengo culpa por estar distanciados… –saco la cena de las bolsas de papel– son las presiones del trabajo y... –sus temores pero no podía decirle que se sentía confundido e inseguro– no debería rematar contigo tampoco.

-Bueno olvídalo... –sonrió pues lo que menos quería era que notara que algo no estaba bien, además había sido un simple beso que nada significaba para ella o eso quería creer– mejor dime ¿qué trajiste para cenar?, muero de hambre.

-Tu favorito… –saco la caja de comida tradicional, se sentía mejor estando un poco más en paz con ella pues sentía que ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos–

-Ah perfecto, adivinaste mi pensamiento... –dijo con una sonrisa preparándose para comenzar a cenar, lo que menos quería era seguir pensando en Seiya y mucho menos en Mina, tendría que buscar la manera de encontrar un equilibrio entre su vida profesional y personal para que ninguna de las dos se viniera abajo y eso trataría de demostrárselo a él, a Yaten quien era el hombre perfecto–

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, su conversación se basó en cosas sin relevancia pero que los hicieron pasar una cena tranquila, ambos se prepararon para dormir después Serena fue la primera en llegar a la cama, seguida por Yaten quien se acomodó a su lado. A decir verdad ya hacía tiempo que no intimaban, pero Yaten no quiso buscar el acercamiento, pues en realidad no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia que estaba pensativa aunque quisiera ocultarlo.

Suspiró sutil nuevamente haciendo algunas anotaciones en un cuaderno, todas eran ideas para próximos reportajes para su programa, ya no sabía que más escribir, incluso se sentía nerviosa con Yaten a su lado, pensaba que si Mina se había puesto tan molesta de que ella una mantuviera una relación de amistad con Seiya no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría Yaten si lo averiguara, ellos eran primos y aun así sentía celosa a Mina, ¿cómo reaccionaría Yaten?, cerro el cuaderno y apago la luz de la pequeña lámpara– Hasta mañana... –se volteo para darle un pequeño beso de buenas noches– ¿aun vas a ver televisión? –Pregunto mientras acomodaba las almohadas–

-No, creo que es todo por hoy… –apago el televisor acomodándose, se sentía extraño y era raro pues jamás se había sentido así, en cualquier otro momento habría buscado prolongar aquel beso pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?–

- De acuerdo... –Por un segundo estuvo tentada a darle la espalda pero entonces él notaria que algo no andaba bien por lo que termino abrazándolo– Yaten... te quiero... –murmuró cerrando los ojos para que no viera la indecisión en ellos, esperaba que al despertar al día siguiente aquel beso con Seiya se hubiera borrado de su memoria o quizá recordarlo como un error algo que no debió pasar y ya– descansa.

-También te quiero, descansa… –la abrazo, pero extrañamente el sueño se había ido de su cuerpo quedando solo miles de pensamientos que lo confundían más en lugar de hacerlo descansar–

.

.

¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» ღ ღ –^_^–

.

.

Notas de Autoras y respuestas a los Reviews:

_**PupeHz**__**:**_ Hola, gracias por leer, esperamos que este capítulo también te haya gustado, poco a poco vamos conociendo un poco más a cada personaje, y si la relación entre Serena y Yaten parece que ya no tiene solución, cada uno comenzando a ocultar cosas. Pobrecito Seiya metido en la basura pero bueno hoy vimos que tuvo su recompensa, su primer besito con Serena, que tiernos.

_**Dayan Kou Uchiha**__**:**_ Bueno pues ahora quedo mas confundida aun, ya que no fue un simple roce, si no un lindo beso, aunque quizá fue en un momento que se sentía demasiado vulnerable, pero bueno estuvo lindo y a quien no le gustaría que Seiya le cantara así bien lindo como es él. Definitivamente las maldades entre estas dos niñas rubias cada vez son mayores, a ver qué pasa más adelante, con tanto enredo romántico dudo que se conviertan en amigas.

_**Lizzy Kou**__**:**_ Hola, gracias por leer, lo bueno es que acabamos de actualizar así que no hay problema, saludos.


End file.
